Azrael
by AnonymousXYZ
Summary: And so the lion stepped from the darkness And saw that there was light. And that light said unto him. Go forth and conquer your fear For our enemies are but fear incarnate and only through their smiting might we be free. And when the Lion roared. All who stood before him trembled.
1. Chapter 1 Fallen Angel

**And so the lion stepped from the darkness...**

 **And saw that there was light.**

 **And that light said unto him...**

 **Go forth and conquer your fear.  
For our enemies are but fear incarnate,  
and only through their smiting might we be free.**

The first sensation that returned to his body was a sense of weight, starting with his head and flowing down until the shape of a body was laid out to his mind. Arms, legs, hands, feet, fingers, and toes. Followed by a sense of warmth permeating along his new found weight and with that a sense of coldness pressed against his body from the outside.

The next thing was breathing the sharp reflexive intake of air burned his dry throat and mouth with it's touch and instinctively he rolled over on his stomach retching uncontrollably at the irritating sensation each inhale was followed by more hacking. He didn't know how long he laid there held up by only his forearms until it finally subsided his breaths now were consistent but shaky. Next he tried opening his eyes but they were being held shut. He brought his hands up to find his eyes caked shut frantically he wiped and pulled it and a great many eyelashes until finally his eyes opened to see the ground he was laying on. Slowly and shakily he rose to his feet he almost collapsed taking his first step but luckily there was a wall to support him. Looking around he could tell he was in some sort of ally right beside a dumpster to his right it went down until it ended at the sidewalk and street but to the left there was nothing but darkness, something wasn't right.

Why couldn't he see through it?

His enhanced physiology should allow him to see through the darkness but he couldn't, looking into it though he felt a tightness grip his chest and a feeling of unease came over him.

He looked down at his body and was at a lost for words at what he saw, he was...

small

And lanky, his arms looked like twigs in comparison to what they should have been and in place of armor he was covered in tattered green rags, his hair was longer then than it should and was well beyond what he would have allowed it to be.

A sense of panic started over taking him, he was...

Scared?

Before it became overwhelming the sound of crashing metal tore him away from his self observation he quickly turned his gaze back to the dark end of the alley.

"Who is there?" he said quickly disgusted at what he heard where he expected the boom of his commanding voice there was in its place shrill meek sound that he would associate with an aspirant. His rage grew and he called out again but this time he put all the anger and authority his small body could muster.

"WHO IS THERE!?"

three shapes resolved themselves out of the dark the middle one was obviously the leader they way he was dressed and the way he carried himself left no doubts as to it, as he came closer he looked down on him and smirked.

"well well well boys it looks like we were just in time" he said to his goons before turning his attention back on the boy

"you know kid this part of town can get real dangerous at night, good thing my boys and i found you on patrol and for a generous sum we can see you safely home like the good Samaritans we are, you got a name kid?" he said leaning forward on his cane.

straightening up he replied with as much confidence as he could "I am Azrael, supreme grand master of the dark angels, and i do not need anything from you wretch"

The man in the bowler hat looked confused but then shrugged "well boys you heard the SUPREME GRAND MASTER"he said in an exaggerated and condescending tone "he won't pay up" their poses took on a more threatening demeanor they obviously meant him harm.

If he had lion's wrath he could have have mowed them down in a hail of bolter and plasma fire, if he had the sword of secrets he could have cleaved through them all with a single swing. But he had nether and he was not as he once was.

The man lashed out with his cane, Azrael had enough sense to duck and acting on instinct rushed forward and into his gut hoping to send him to the ground.

He only managed to push him back a few paces and razing his cane in both hands he drove the crook of the weapon down onto azrael's back and then a knee to the head sent him down to the ground.

He gestured to one of his henchmen who picked azrael up and held him from behind as his leader readied to strike again.

His vision and awareness returning azrael knew what was coming and once again his training kicked in and as hard as he could he drove his head back into the guy holding him who immediately let him go but before he could react the leader lashed with the can again and sent him once again onto the ground.

"Looks like Mr angel here has some fight in him" he said before he began striking the downed boy, first with the cane and then with his foot the other two joined in and all azrael could do was to curl up and cover his head.

This went on for a while when at the end of the ally he heard someone scream.

A crowd of people had gathered one of the group, a women was on some communication device

"Hello police i need help i'm at-" as the women was busy talking some of the group began approaching

"Roman we should go"

He nodded "alright" and with that the three criminals took off down the alley some of the mob giving chance while a few ran to check on the beaten boy

"Hey kid can you hear me" said one placing a hand on his shoulder

"He looks bad" said another.

Another called out to the women "HEY TELL THEM TO BRING AN AMBULANCE!"

"Lets get him out of the ally" said one man has he scooped azrael up in his arms losing consciousness as they stepped out of the darkness.

* * *

Officer flowers was having a slow night before the call about a beating taking place in the industrial district of the city came in. From the description of the assailants it must have been that roman torchwick and his goons again, he dropped out of school a year ago and already he was a hardened criminal. And so far a hard on to nab to, grabbing his hat he left his office for his car and made his way to scene of the crime.

Arriving on scene he saw a crowd had gathered around and officers had formed a cordon so paramedics and other officers could do their jobs he made his way through the crowd and pass the police line he was joined by another officer.

"Alright what do we got"

"mugging, victim is young probably 12-14 years old"

They made it to the ambulance as the paramedics were getting ready to haul the unconscious boy into the back of the ambulance. judging by how he looked he must have been a street orphan or a runaway. already he was making plans to contact orphanages and also to look through reports on runaway kids.

"Anything to identify?"

"Nothing no ID no scroll, we're running his face through city records but so far nothing's coming up"

"Keep me posted" he said walking over to the ally as a photographer was finished taking the last shots of the crime scene but all he could find was the ground was the boys blood and bloody footprints from the fleeing assailants this kind of thing was definitely torchwick's current MO he had his officers through up a cordon a couple blocks wide and started patrolling but he knew it no good at this point. Torchwick was already long gone and the only clues were bloody shoe prints.

Sighing he turned back and walked back to his car not looking forward to the reports he was going to have to fill out.

* * *

Azrael stirred from unconsciousness and without even thinking he tried to sit up only for a hand to push him back down, he tried again three times and each time he was pushed back down on a metal table his vision was blurry.

"he's walking up"

"keep him down"

"hey kid stay down it's almost over

"he's not staying down put him under"

He heard none of it his hearing as fuzzy as his vision, he felt some kind of mask being placed over his mouth and nose followed by an audible hissing soon everything faded back into darkness.

* * *

After interviewing the witness officer flowers had a better idea of the situation.

"Attempted mugging, victim fought back, overwhelmed and beaten within an inch of his life before bystanders drove off the assailants"

It wasn't much and the current john doe was going through surgery for broken bones and internal bleeding. All in all it was a pretty light report.

Finally finishing his paperwork officer flowers went home for the evening to his wife and two daughters it was about twelve o'clock when he finally crawled into bed with his wife

"getting home late, something come up at the station?"

" yeah" he said flipping through TV stations.

"you want to talk about it?" she asked

He was quiet for a few moments before finally speaking. "Got a call about a mugging in the industrial district, some kid can't be any older than fourteen probably got jumped by torchwick, poor kid tried to fight back but got hospitalized for his effort." His wife looked mortified at the news but he continued.

"But the craziest part of it all is that he's a complete John doe, no ID, no scroll, and no records in the city whatsoever, and no reports of any runaways, and every orphanage I've talked to hasn't listen any runaways it's like the kid doesn't even exist, doctors told me it might be a week before he's well enough for questioning lots of broken bones and some internal bleeding they say. Now it's a matter of trying to find out who he is"

"Sounds like you got a busy week ahead of you." she leaned over and gave him a kiss "better get to bed then dear"

Pulling the covers over him officer butch drifted off to sleep wondering just what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

Azrael woke in what looked to be a medicae room the whole room was bleach white and smelled of sterilizer he's head hurt groggily he began to observe when he noticed an orderly standing next to his bed looking over a machine and placing a bag of fluids that had a cord running into his arm onto it she looked down to see him looking at her.

"Oh your awake already" she said sounding surprised.

"w- where am i?" he voice shaking as he asked. A look of sympathy came upon her face and she kneeled down and gently took his hand.

"Your in the hospital, you were brought here after the attack, you've been here for three days."

"Is everything alright with me?" he asked

She got up and walked to the end of his bed and retrieved a folder "your wounds were severe but thankfully not permanent, you are expected to make a full recovery." She said holding one of his X-rays in front of him to see, something she learned was that all kids enjoyed see their X-rays but this time she saw shock and horror on the boy's face

"I-is something wrong?" she said growing concerned does he see something they missed?

"N-nothing it's all perfectly normal"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes"

Placing the X-rays back in the folder she set them back at the end of the bed she made to leave. "try and get some rest"

"Wait" she turned and looked back at the boy

"Yes?" she asked

"Does the word..." he paused as if trying to think of the right word "emperor hold any significance to you?"

She thought for a moment then spoke "no not at all, why?"

He looked away "no reason just had a hunch about something, it's not important"

She wasn't convinced but it was clear she wouldn't get anything else out of him if she tried to prod him so she turned and left the room and once she was a good way down the hall she pulled out her scroll.

"Doctor? the patient is awake."

Azrael felt he had finally reached his lowest point he'd seen X-rays of his body before, and as supreme grand master was very familiar with the gene-seed inside every astartes, He saw none of the nineteen organs on those X-rays the emperor's gifts, the essence of the lion himself was gone as if they never existed. And with this revelation Azrael some what wished he'd died in that alley

* * *

4 days later

Azrael sat alone in the interrogation room of the arbites or police whatever the hell they were calling law enforcers suffice to say the last couple weeks had shaken Azrael to his core, bereft of the emperor's gifts and his sacred war gear he had been hospitalized by local gangers and now that he was well enough to move he'd been taken into the custody of the city's 'police'. Looking over to the 2 way mirror, he couldn't see through it but it was his own reflection that was the center of his attention hundreds of years of intense training and gene enhancing reduced to this.

funnily enough the more he scowled at his reflection it obviously scowled back at him as if it was disgusted he was still mopping about this and not accepting things as is, but then he thought if he was stuck on this world then he needed to try and do something while trying to find a way home but he would have to wait until after the interrogation to see what paths laid open to him.

An arbitrator stepped into the room shutting the door behind him and sat down at the table with some kind of data slate in his hand he looked at Azrael with a warm and kind smile obviously to instill some form of trust in the youth.

"My name is sergeant Butch flowers, you aren't in any trouble but we do need to ask you a few questions before we can send you on your way"

azrael breathed before answering trying his best to play up the confused child they thought he was "alright"

Flowers gave a curt nod as a sign of acknowledgement "now there is a problem of we have no idea who you are, can you give me your name please?"

he hesitated for only a brief moment before answering "Azrael" that was all he said

"Azrael" flowers repeated as if testing the word for himself "can you give me your full name please?"

This caught him off guard and had to seriously think for a moment, for as long as he could remember he had always been Supreme Grand master Azrael, Master Azrael, Brother Azrael, lord Azrael and in far more relaxed and unofficial settings just Azrael. but his titles now were completely meaningless to this world ignorant of what they would mean and he was unable to even back up what they entailed. He had long forgotten the name his birth parents gave him, and who they even were.

No, now he was Azrael, just Azrael.

"just Azrael" he said trying not to sound as humble as he was. flowers however could pick up on it though however faint it was.

"you don't remember?" and there it was, the opening he'd been waiting for, his key to complete denial and the squashing of any hope to pry information from him.

"no i don't remember anything from before the ally" he said in the most pathetic sounding tone he could do. It seemed to work

"i've had your face sent throughout the kingdom and no one has stepped forward to claim you and i'm sorry to say but we'll have to put you up in an orphanage until you become a legal adult or your family claims you"

Azrael processed this for a moment "there is... another option"

Flowers eyes were on his slate but upon hearing this he looked back up at the boy "and what would that be?"

Azrael sat forward and placed his hands together now was his chance to try his gambit "i want to enroll at beacon"

The officer laughed "son your a bit young to even think about going to beacon academy, have you even attended a combat school?"

That part caught Azrael off guard, he had only been able to research so much he'd covered huntsmen and the 4 academies but he'd been gambling that there wasn't much more to it then that, He had been wrong he quickly tried to reverse his slip up "of course, what i meant was i wanted to become a huntsman."

"Well the new year at signal starts next month, but there is an entrance exam you'll need to complete before you can start and applications close in a couple weeks."

Panicked Azrael sprang to his feet he couldn't miss his chance now or he'd have to spend an insufferable year in an orphanage before he could apply again "can you help me then?"

Flowers was taken aback by this sudden request "kid look i'm a cop, i got other things i got to do and i can't spend the time trying to teach some kid off the street."

"I'm a fast learner, all i need is a chance i swear"

He sighed, it was only a couple weeks and if the kid had literally nothing but the cloths on his back he wouldn't make it far without some help and if he didn't.. Could he be looking at the next torchwick? It seemed he had few choices in the mater this kid obviously had the drive to go forward and he could also see his conviction. But something about the boy seemed off he was wearing a mask, as a cop he could see a front but he couldn't see what was on the other side of it though. He decided he would do it if for no other reason then he would be able to keep a close eye on the boy.

"Alright i'll help but if you do make it you're going to be on your own afterwards, and if not you can go to an orphanage and try again next year" Azrael extended his hand.

"Deal"

* * *

 **please leave your thoughts constructive feed back is welcomed**


	2. Chapter 2 In Dreams

**"I stand before you, the Holder of the Keys. A great many of the mysteries of our Order are known to me. Our secrets are laid bare before my eyes. It is I and I alone who can grant passage to our most inner circle."**

With nowhere to live and no family at all officer flowers was kind enough to let Azrael sleep on his couch 'after running it by his wife of course.' It had been awkward for the first couple weeks. The first order of business was to get new clothes and on his second day there Azrael and Flowers went shopping at a tailor in town the clothing he acquired shirts, pants, underwear and the like were all in the colors of his chapter. Forest green, black, and tan but more importantly it felt great to get out of the clothes he got at the hospital.

It was hard for Azrael to keep to himself as much as he would have liked in the small two bedroom house. But he managed to get by. He would regularly leave the house and he found himself spending a great amount of his time at the public library. He absorbed the knowledge as fast as his mortal form could, but one thing he could be thankful for was he was indeed a fast learner and his previous centuries as supreme grand master had taught him that knowledge was the most valuable weapon. But the frailties of his body was something he felt he might never adjust to, it needed seemingly constant sleep and food he couldn't even go one stinking day without falling face first onto his stack of pancakes at breakfast. And for his first week he only ate as much as he always had only one day to collapse and have the doctors come to the conclusion he was trying to starve himself to death.

While he ate more after this incident the issue once again came up as Mrs Flowers took great issue with his lack of regular eating, at one point sitting him down at the table in front of a particularly large meal her words were to the effect of...

"Young man you look like a twig, you are going to fall over dead if you keep eating the way you do and you won't be of any use to the world dead now you are going to sit there until you finish every last bite on that plate"

But dealing with Mr and Mrs flowers was one thing, their daughters were another. Their names were Emma, and Sophie five and seven standard years old respectively and they were the most nosy people Azrael had ever meet, dealing with children was something he rarely if ever did and even than it was neophytes who were older then he currently is. One of the most annoying, or endearing (he was still up in the air about it) was that the girls could not pronounce his name so had instead opted to call him "Azzie."

After three weeks of trying he'd just given up.

Then one day his exam for signal academy came to the house. Azrael spent the better part of two days making sure every question was answered as correctly as possible and finally he managed to get it sent in before the deadline. Now all that he had to do was wait for the results. And when he retired to rest that night he dreamed.

* * *

He found himself in a dark forest heavy mist hangs in the air impossible to see past but he could hear, he heard the snarling of animals and then he saw one he couldn't believe what he saw..

A Calibanite lion, it dwarfed him profoundly if it were of the mind it would down him in one bite. But the great beast wasn't paying attention to him and from behind he heard more growling. Daring to turn his back on the lion azrael wheeled around to see bright read eyes fixated on him and then their lupin forms materialized out of the gloom.

They snarled and snapped their teeth at him, instinctively he reached for his sword and to his surprise his fingers found purchase and he drew the sword of secrets from its scabbard and unslung lions wrath from his back. He held the combi-bolter in his left hand and the sword of secrets in his right.

The first beast lunged at Azrael, he cleaved it in twain with a swing of his sword the next one he cored with a plasma blast from lions wrath. It felt great to be powerful again, to once more fight enemies on an equal footing. Every swing of his sword, and every blast of the bolter was in his mind a lion's roar. But his exhilaration soon gave way to a feeling of forlorn as the waves of beast kept coming were many, and unending. His armor was torn his robes ripped and tattered until finally there was a lull in the fighting, then he heard a voice

"find me.."

he turned to the direction he heard the voice only to once again see the lion he gestured with it's head to follow. The sound of howling beasts maybe thousands of them about to come crashing down on him, he had no choice he ran after the lion the howls around him grew louder and louder and as he ran the forest floor gave way to stone and the impenetrable darkness narrowed closer and closer until it to gave way to stone walls and ceiling the howling faded and the lion disappeared in the darkness before him that manifested into a long empty hallway.

Walking down the hall he recognized it, this was the rock, was he truly back? Following the voices he eventually came upon a room and as he got closer he began to hear who was talking.

"enough of your whining belial we have bigger problems to deal with."

"bigger problems?" he could hear Belial's voice, it sounded like a mixture of rage and grief.

"i ought to cut you down where you stand Asmodai, IT WAS YOU WHO GOADED OUR SUPREME GRAND MASTER TO HIS DEATH WITH YOUR OBSESSION!"

"OBSESSION!? why you little worm i have done nothing wrong all i have and will do has been to uphold our duty to the chapter, and need we forget it was YOU and the deathwing who failed to reach him before luther?"

Walking into the room Azrael could see all the members of the inner circle gathered around a table the masters of all ten companies, and the head chaplains and librarians. Belial and Asmodai stood glaring at each other weapons in shaking fists.

"I know what my failures are, and i have repented every day for my sins. But you, you strut around here like his death meant NOTHING. That you are blameless in this. Well no you have gone unpunished for to long and if i have to be the one to deliver judgement. THEN SO BE IT!" He cried taking one step forward.

"ENOUGH!" All eyes in the room turned to Samuel, his face one of fury "that's enough from BOTH of you." With his input both men slowly sat back down. Azrael entered the room "peace brothers i am well" If they had heard him the didn't show it

except Ezekiel who's head turned to him once he spoke

"something wrong brother?" Asked Belial, Ezekiel turned to face him.

"no brother." Belial nodded in acknowledgement then turned back to Asmodai.

"when our lord returns from stygius i will see to it there is a reckoning Asmodai." That was the last thing Belial said before he left the room followed by more until finally Azrael was all alone.

well not entirely..

"is it really you brother, or have i finally lost my mind?"

Azrael took a seat across from Ezekiel whose face was turned down not looking at him.

"it is me brother, i swear it to you"

Ezekiel looked up to him "you do not look as i remember you, how do you communicate beyond the grave?"

Azrael sighed "that is just as much a mystery to me as you brother, all i know is i woke up as i am on some world i am unfamiliar with. Come to think of it, how do i know this all isn't some figment of my mind trying to grasp some sense of nostalgia?"

Ezekiel smiled "certainty is a luxury few can afford anymore brother" Azrael laughed.

"In that regard you are right brother"

Ezekiel sat forward "this world, tell me about it"

Azrael regaled him the story of how he awoke 'leaving out his undignified beating' and going through everything he'd learned of "remnant" so far and his future plans. Ezekiel let out a laugh "supreme grand master Azrael going to a schola? Forgive me lord but that is truly hilarious"

Azrael smiled to "it is, but i don't know what else to do. This world feels strange to me i don't know if i'm even in the same dimension let alone galaxy. For all i know maybe there is no way back, maybe it's best i don't"

Ezekiel stood hands on the table leaning forward towards Azrael "what do you mean my lord?"

"i-" Azrael hesitated "i am not what i once was brother, my gifts are gone i can no longer call myself a true son of the lion and so what if you find me it'll probably be to late for me to rejoin the chapter, besides you all have bigger problems to deal with then hunting for a single man against the needs of the entire chapter and imperium." he said looking down and away from Ezekiel whom he heard rise and heard move around the table in his power armor and placed a had on his shoulder he kneeled down to eye level with him and grasped his hand.

"then if this is truly to be our last meeting then let me say this, no matter what you do or how long you stay in that world WE will always remember you as a true son of the lion and you will be remembered and respected by all members of the chapter till their dying day and when you die again i pray with all my heart you find your way to the emperor's side and be welcomed among the heroes of old" he said gripping his hand tighter before letting go, Azrael began to feel things blur and fade until only he and Ezekiel were left standing in darkness.

"May the emperor guild your sword, may your enemies feel his wrath, and may he accept you when you fall."

"Goodbye brother" that was the last thing he said before he to faded and the dream began to dissipate.

* * *

Dawn's light had barely crept in through the windows when Azrael stirred from his slumber. He was back on remnant the Forest and the rock a distant memory. The house was still and silent. Then he noticed he held something in his hand, opening his palm he saw a pendant shaped in the symbol of the dark angels.

Where did this come from, Ezekiel?

He tied the necklace around his neck and got off the couch. It was time to start his day.


	3. Chapter 3 Signal Academy

**Thanks everyone for the reviews and feed back, and yes i will be going through my stories and correcting as many mistakes as i find, and i may even rewrite or add a few things. But without further ado chapter 3.**

 **Only faith in the Emperor and the training I am going to give you will save you on the battlefield.**

When the day finally came to leave for signal the flowers family gave him a proper send off at the docks. Azrael was truly grateful for the help they had given him these past few days, even if it was all a means to his own ends. Hugs and handshakes were exchanged as they said goodbye.

"we'll miss you Azzie" Emma and Sophie said hugging him. "Promise you'll come back." They said holding back tears, in the last couple weeks Azrael had become almost a brother to them. In his spare time (which was considerable) he had busied himself with entertaining the girls watching Holo-casts and reading children's stories for them at night. This proactive approach kept them from asking to many questions.

He smiled back to them "of course, i'm only going to patch. I'll be sure to come visit whenever i can"

Karen smiled "be careful, they'll hold you to that" She came over and placed both hands on his shoulder before giving her own hug.

"Promise me you'll take good care of yourself, i can't be getting on the boat for patch every day to make sure you haven't keeled over"

"I'll certainly try my best" That appeared to be enough for her and he let him go. "and like the girls said don't be a stranger"

Next was Officer Flowers, when Azrael approached him he looked Azrael up and down before speaking.

"We'll let you know if anything about your family comes up while your gone, and we will check in on you at the school from time to time."

Azrael smiled. Not because he was comforted by his words, but that the man will waste his days trying to find something that didn't exist. He wanted to tell him to forget about it and move on, but that would only bring more suspicion which he didn't need.

"Oh one more thing" he said reaching into his pocket he pulled out a device and handed it to Azrael who took it and opened it revealing a dataslate of some kind.

Seeing his confusion Flowers clarified "It's a scroll, it has many uses but chiefly it's for communications and sense you didn't have one i managed to talk to the chief and he agreed you can have this spare."

Azrael opened the device and studied it's screen, Luckily it worked on the same principle as a data slate but this would be far easier to carry. He closed it and placed it in his pocket.

"you have my thanks, you all have done me a great kindness taking me in, and for that i am indebted to you."

Karen laughed. "just don't get expelled and we'll call it even"

Before he could say anything else the a voice sounded over an intercom.

:LAST BOAT FOR PATCH ISLAND LEAVES IN FIFTEEN MINUTES:

"better get going dear, and good luck"

Grabbing his suitcase Azrael turned and walked down the dock to the boat, once there he handed his ticket to the boatman and stepping on the boat. This was to be a new start to his life, and he would not look back.

* * *

The island of Patch reminded him of the stories of Caliban. The tall trees of the forest grew tightly together making a wall to the outside, Azrael wondered what secrets they hid. His journey with other aspirants of the Schola began when a bus picked them all up from the dock. Not wanting to sit with anyone Azrael placed his suitcase in the seat next to him. All around him the atmosphere was one of excitement, and he remembered back to his days as a space marine aspirant. To walk the halls of the rock with fresh eyes the sense of awe at seeing his future brother, the feeling that the entire universe was opened up to you and all you need to do was take it.

Azrael smiled at the pleasant memory and it even made him curious as to how his induction as a hunter was going to go.

The bus pulled up to a gate that opened for them, the road became a circle and the bus dropped them off with other hopefuls in front of the doors to the building. They were told to bring everything they had and that they would be settled after orientation and with all the kids off the bus they were soon all mingling about. Azrael having pushed himself to the front of the crowd wanting to get a good look at who ran this schola.

He overheard a conversation some boys were having, he couldn't help but listen in.

"so what do you think we'll train with first, swords, or guns?" Asked one of the boys.

A small voice spoke up "It's our first week here, i doubt it'll be anything that exciting."

The other boy looked down at the boy who spoke. He had to have been at least thirteen standard years, the Academy had listed a minimum age of thirteen years old. But looking at the boy he was a head shorter than everyone else, with white hair, grey eyes and a face covered in freckles, and was wearing a red shirt and pants that had gold and white trimmings.

The bigger boy looked down on him "you're a real pessimist."

Azrael chimed in "he is right though"

The boy looked up at Azrael. "wha-"

He was cut off mid-sentence by the door to the school opening up and two figures walking towards the crowd of kids. One was blond and the only distinguishing feature was a tattoo on on his arm. The other had hair that looked like he was trying to make it a mess and he could also see that the man was clearly drunk.

First impressions were not good, they were going to be their instructors?

'Emperor preserve me.'

The blond one turned his head to one part of the crowd, Azrael followed his gaze to a blonde girl who was excitedly waving at him, a daughter perhaps?

"Welcome everyone to signal academy, i am Taiyang Xiao Long and this is my colleague Qrow Branwen. Through these halls generations of Huntsmen, and Huntresses have started their careers now before we get those of you staying with us settled, let's begin orientation."

* * *

Azrael enjoyed the 'orientation' as they called it the school was vast and there were lots of students there, 'Just getting back from vacation' as instructor Xiao Long put it. But such a thing perplexed Azrael. He had likened these hunters to be of the same nature as astartes, guardians sworn to defend humanity for all the threats they couldn't face on their own. To fight and if necessary die to uphold such ideas.

How does such a profession warrant vacations?

As the tour continued they passed by the library. Azrael was immediately drawn to it, it was almost as big as the one in vale and he was determined to learn as much as he could from it even if it took him years to do it. The tour then came upon the weapons shop the inside of which was clamouring with sounds of students hard at work.

"This is where you will make the tools of your trade, but you have some time to go before we let you craft your weapons."

One of the kids spoke up "When will that be?"

Taiyang turned to her "first years will get to make their weapons at the end of the year."

At that news Azrael saw a good few of them deflate at the news, what kind of disrespectful attitude was this? They had been accepted to perform a life of service and once they hear they won't have the armory doors just thrown open to them on arrival they suddenly start whining?

Already Azrael could point out a few students who would obviously not make it through the selection, he smiled at the thought of seeing them pounding on the gates demanding a second chance. He'd seen it happen during his training as a Dark Angel's aspirant and this should be no different, in truth he welcomed the coming willowing, he was confident that once his body fell into step with his mind through physical training he had no doubt that he would excel at this schola.

The tour continued on with nothing else of note, and soon the group found themselves back in the entrance hall the group was separated into two groups.

One were students living on Patch who would be coming to school from home.

The other (the one Azrael was in) were kids who would be boarding at the school for the duration of their studies, once that was done they were given keys and room numbers and were told that they would be living with a roommate.

Azrael cursed to himself of course. An attempt to foster comradeship among strangers.

So be it, for the sake of his future in this world he would play nice.

* * *

After getting lost a few times he finally found his room, room #182. He could hear something inside, his roommate.

He knocked on the door three times, hard but not forceful. The door opened to revel...

A boy, no THE boy, Azrael remembered him from the front gate. The blond haired boy looked up at him with excitement that then turned to apprehension as he looked up the taller boy. This close Azrael could get a better look at the boy. he was indeed scrawny looking, even by the standards of mortals. He wondered if maybe he was suffering from malnutrition.

"hi i'm a- my name is luis, it's nice to meet you" he said offering Azrael his hand, he took it.

"Azrael" he said moving into the room.

The room itself was nothing special two beds, two nightstand, and two closets. One of the beds had a suitcase and clothes on it so he took the open bed and started unpacking.

"So uh where are you from?"

"Vale" he said as he finished pulling his last shirt out of his suitcase before moving over to the closet to place his clothes in.

"Do you know how to fight?" Sweet emperor was he really going to have to put up with this for four years?

"yes, how about you?" He said not out of actual curiosity, just a means to get him to stop asking questions. The boy beamed thinking he'd finally gotten through to him

"OH yes, i am a member of a clan of nomads so growing up you always have to be ready for danger. My Da didn't want me to be a huntsman at first but after some time he came around to the idea and when we were passing by Vale i took the first opportunity i got. And the- Blah Blah Blah Blah."

At some point Azrael stopped paying attention to the boy as he continued to hang up his Clothes as he continued to prattle on.

'Emperor preserve me, this is going to be a long four years.'

* * *

The first rays of sunlight were creeping into their dorm room when Azrael stirred from his sleep. Looking over he saw that Luis was still asleep, then peering at his clock he saw the time 6:15 am. Classes didn't start until 8:00 am, maybe he could go back to sleep for an hour an-

No...

A moment of laxity spawns a lifetime of heresy he reminded himself. He was awake and that was the end of it. Quietly gathering his bathing supplies and carefully leaving so as to not wake Luis. Once he was out of the room he made his way down the hall to the showers.

To his relief the showers were vacant, none of the other boys were up yet. Not that he had a problem showering with others he just wanted to be alone. Turning on the hot water Azrael could feel the stress wash off him with the water and for the first time in weeks he felt like he could properly relax.

Once he was done he dried himself off and dressed. A green t-shirt, black pants and of course his tan colored robes. He checked the time 7:10. Fully dressed he left the showers heading back to the room to get ready for the day. Other students were just now waking up and heading to the showers. He could See Luis going to he looked Azrael's way, Azrael pretended he didn't see him.

Back in the room he grabbed his things for class and left for the dinning room for breakfast, And he hoped he wouldn't have to go back until it was time for bed.

* * *

Luis entered the showers and made his way to an open shower head and turned on the hot water and began bathing. Growing up with Nomads communal bathing was just a fact of life so it didn't bother him in the least.

Luis felt a bit hurt by Azrael's actions he knew he had seen him in the hallway, the slight twitch of his eye betrayed it. And he went on pretending he didn't exist but thinking about it his attempts to be friendly did seem annoying to him now in hindsight. He would just have to be more patient and just let Azrael get used to being around him however long it would take.

And maybe, if his suspicion was right...

He pulled himself away from his thoughts on the matter as he was just about finished cleaning himself. Turning off the water he departed the showers to prepare for his first day of school.

* * *

Their first class of the day was taught by Taiyang he paced in front of the class holding his hands behind his back.

"In this class you will learn many of the skills and tricks that you will use in your chosen vocation dust being just one of many tools at huntsmen's disposal

He pulled from his pocket a container of some kind, opening it he pulled out a small crystal

"As most of you should know what i hold in my hand is dust; to many it is a mundane everyday power source but to us, to hunters it is the bread and butter of our trade." He said finally halting and facing the students his eyes going over each and every one of them.

"Now then, let's begin."

The hours passed by in a blur as they went over a lot of information.

Dust, all it's forms crystal, powdered, ETC all it uses such as propellant for bullets, being forged into weapons themselves to create a myriad of different effects. How people would actually sew dust into their clothing And even using raw dust itself as weapon; Tai demonstrated by creating a bolt of lightning from an electric dust crystal as a demonstration he said it was all about how dust interacts with our aura and that using raw dust was dangerous and required great discipline.

Azrael used to be able to coordinate campaigns across light years, and could process information faster than a cogitator.

Though he still possessed a great intellect by the time class was over he found he had already forgotten quite a few things instructor Xiao long had thought them he thanked the lion he had written down everything in notes. He could go over them later.

His next stop was the cafeteria for afternoon lunch, next class was combat instruction so he needed all the energy he could get and had sat down in a secluded place to be by himself.

For about a minute before luis came over to him and sat down across from him with his own tray of food.

"so how was that for our first class pretty cool, huh?"

Azrael forked another bit of food into his mouth before nodding "mhmm."

"and next class will be with Mr Branwen combat class, now that sounds pretty cool"

Azrael looked up from his tray "it does, But it seems fighting is all these people care about. Tell me why are you here, fame, glory, power?"

Azrael hadn't even been at this school for more than a day and already he hated the vast majority of his classmates, no sense of duty, honor, or responsibility. All these ingrates cared about was fighting. Luis looked at him and spoke.

"I came here to serve, life is hard out there and growing up in the Caravan we always had to be on guard to protect ourselves. Bandits, Renegades, and grimm. I came here because i felt i could be a bigger help to the world here. Then spending the rest of my life going around remnant as an ostracized nomad."

Azrael was surprised by his answer "Really? I refuse to believe anyone can be that altruistic."

Luis's face became distant "would you believe it if i told you i've killed a man?"

That got Azrael's attention he had a hard time believing this scrawny boy was a killer.

"Really, you've killed before?" he said sitting back in his seat.

"It was one year ago a bandit raid, i was on the spring gun on my da's roamer and i killed a man twenty yards away."

He sighed "I was a wreck after that, it took days before i was convinced i did what i had to. To protect the clan."

"How about you?"

Azrael was silent for a moment then spoke. "No, no i haven't."

It wasn't a lie, from a certain point of view, since being in this world as a 'new' Azrael he has not killed a single soul.

The bell sounded a couple minutes after they finished their lunch they got up and left the Cafeteria heading for the gymnasium. Now it was time for combat training with Qrow Branwen.

* * *

As it turned out Luis was right they were not training with weapons, instead their first day of combat training went just as Azrael expected it would. No sword play but lots of exercise. Qrow branwen did his take on the welcome speech and this time Azrael was close enough to smell the alcohol on him, it was like he had bathed in amesac his whole life, and his breath smelt like a brewery.

It took a lot of willpower not to vomit then and there.

"welcome to combat class" he said in a slurred speech pattern.

"Here you'll learn everything you need to know about how to not end up as grimm chow. As first years you will get weapons once we feel you won't kill yourselves with them. And to that end we will focus on training, and unlocking your Aura."

Students began murmuring among themselves most of it excitement.

"Now then we'll start with warm up exercises before we get into the real workout, then we'll try exercises to stimulate your auras"

For hours the students exercised jumping jacks, curl ups, push ups, ETC whatever they were doing they were not still. The only relief was the occasional water break in between bouts of exercise.

Azrael wasn't doing as well as he'd hoped. As the trials wore on he noticed he was starting to fall behind the others, the weakness of his body becoming all to apparent he keep going as best he could but during a bout of push-ups he couldn't take it anymore and collapsed. That was it he was sure, he had failed to keep up with the exercise and now he was sure to evicted from the school. As he laid there drenched in his own sweat, chest heaving for air. There was a soft nudge in his ribs from someone's foot, he looked up to see Qrow standing over him. He expected to be told he failed and to vacate the school or for him to call guards to have him drug away. Instead he said...

"go take a breather kid before you kill yourself." He said pointing to a bench with a water cooler and towels, there were several students over there already resting.

Azrael got to his feet and walked over to the bench taking a cup of water before sitting down and patting himself down with a towel. He was surprised at Qrow's leniency towards him, it was a far cry from what instructors in the chapter would do to such weakness this made no sense to him.

Finally feeling his fatigue dissipate and once again through himself back into the training, trying his best to make up lost time. And around four o'clock that afternoon the class had concluded for the day. His hopes that he could get his body to 'catch up' were severely dampened so he concluded he would just have to get used to it and try and slow down.

* * *

After a shower and dinner the students returned to their dorm rooms. Azrael concluded his day meditating on today's events and sought guidance from the lion and emperor. Luis walked in as he finished and plopped himself down on his bed, he looked over to see just how tired and depleted Azrael was.

"rough day?" he asked.

"It goes without saying" replied Azrael turning to look at Luis.

"I wouldn't get to work up over today, it's just our first day here. We got four years to improve ourselves." he said

Azrael sighed, he was right. Today did not set any precedent and in his attempt to prove himself, only had him do more harm to himself. He reached over and turned off the lamp.

"You're right luis, today was only the beginning. Nothing to worry about"

"That's the spirit, now let's get to bed" he said turning off his lamp before getting under his covers.

"oh- um Azrael?" he said in the dark

"yes luis?" he said with mild annoyance and tiredness.

"I just remembered i never told you my last name." he replied, Azrael sighed.

"So you didn't. You can tell me, if such a thing really matters."

Luis breathed, then spoke.

"Alright, It's Dante."


	4. Chapter 4 A chat with old friends

**Hello viewers and thanks again for coming back for another chapter of Azrael. I've gotten a lot of feed back from you guys, a lot of it good and constructive and for that i say thank you. And as of now this is the most successful attempt at a story i have ever done, so i'm pretty proud of that and i would like to say that i would have loved to get this finished and out to you sooner but work has been a real Bitch lately. but the point is that it's here now not a lot going down per-say but i wanted to get SOMETHING out this week. And so without further delay chapter 4.**

* * *

 **Happiness is meeting an old friend after a long time.**

 **And feeling that nothing has changed.**

* * *

Morning came and with it Azrael had an idea about how to approach Luis over the revelation he had given him last night. In truth he thought about grilling him for information right then and there but he held back for the simple reason that just because his name was dante didn't mean he could start jumping to conclusions about just who this boy was. Sure he had the name Dante and wore clothes that were red, black and gold, and his pendant was a winged blood dro-

The point is, is that just because all evidence pointed to the possibility he couldn't risk the chance he was wrong no matter how small it may be. He would have to approach this delicately and try and get an answer while avoiding the subject. It would be tough but it had to be done.

It started when they woke up.

"So Luis, that's an interesting last name you got." Azrael said putting on a fresh shirt.

"Oh is it?" he said sitting on his bed with a knowing smirk on his face.

"Yes, from what I know it's not a very common name. Most people's names correlate with a color, what does 'Dante' correlate with?"

'he's testing me.' Luis thought, 'But he left himself open.'

"A good point, so what's your last name?" He saw Azrael tense up at the question 'got him good with that one.'

Azrael ignored the question and pressed on. "Not to mention it doesn't really sound like the name of a man, I would say it's more of an..."

He paused pretending to think of a word then he finished his sentence.

"Angel"

Luis looked up at him "Alright, I think we've beaten about the bush long enough Supreme Grand master."

Azrael smiled. "As you say, Lord commander."

Both boys rose from their beds and embraced each other in a warriors handshake.

"It's good to see you again Dante."

Dante smiled at him "you as well old friend." he said pulling Azrael into a hug. "I had a feeling it was you the moment I saw you, you really should have changed the name. Azrael is just as strange a name as Dante is."

Azrael looked back at him "forgive me but I don't think anyone alive in the imperium would be able to identify you, and your choice of name is strange for someone as venerable as you."

Dante smiled, not in humor, or condescension more of a 'Oh what naivete' then he spoke again "Dante is my angel's name i took that as my given name when i traveled to the Arx Angelicum. But as a boy I was named Luis, it's kinda funny" He said as he smiled to himself. "In the tribe an angel name was meant to be used only by those closest to you, now the galaxy knows me by no other name. Ironic isn't it?"

Azrael slowly nodded 'it seems he had a better time blending in then I did' then a thought crossed his mind "so what you told me about the nomads was all a ruse?"

Dante shook his head "No that was all true I don't know what force is responsible for our situation but i am thankful, i always wondered what my life would have been like if i never left my clan, if I had listened to my da and not left." His face became one of distant sadness and suddenly Azrael believed without a shadow of a doubt that the boy was indeed the lord commander Dante he remembered. Because he saw on his face the weight of centuries come over the boy he decided to change the subject.

"well if that's the case why are you here at signal instead of living with your people?"

Dante sat down on his bed, thought for a moment, then spoke. "I had to serve"

Azrael was confused now "what?"

Dante repeated himself "I had to serve. When I was growing up I knew EXACTLY who I was, I didn't just get this revelation on some random day, no in some way I always knew there was something different about me. And the more I grew the more I understood who I truly was. And when I learned more about this world and it's perils I knew there was only one path for me to follow, the one I would always follow and so here I am. What about you?"

Azrael sighed and thought for a moment, then he spoke "I woke up in an ally by myself a month ago, I got hospitalized by a bunch of gangers and was taken in by an Arbitrator and his family. I came here to get away from them and to give myself something to do."

Dante laughed "Sounds rather anti-climactic doesn't it?"

Azrael shrugged "It's the truth, at any rate what's your plan for returning?"

Dante looked at him puzzled "what do you mean?"

Azrael was shocked by this "To return to the imperium, to our chapters." Even as he spoke he already knew what his plan was.

"you don't intend to do you?"

Dante took a sudden interest in his shoes unwilling to look up at Azrael.

"why?" Azrael asked

Dante took in a breath then spoke "I don't think we can."

Azrael was in shock "What do you mean!?" He demanded, dante looked up at him.

"Azrael this place is different, it's more than just a different planet. I think it might be another reality."

Azrael scoffed at the notion "based on what evidence? For all we know this planet could be a lost human colony."

"I thought so at first to, but all lost planets have many of the same characteristics many settled before the age of the imperium have stories about great cataclysms and the ruination of the world and wider galaxy by great calamities. These planets also treat the emperor, the great crusade and the Horus heresy as founding myths. Saviors descending on wings of fire to deliver the people for death. This world has none of these things in common and if it were settled later then it would have some mention of their ancestors crossing over from the stars to claim this world, and we would see some kind of imperial influence no matter how small and..."

"They would know about the emperor" Azrael interrupted. Remembering back to his conversation with the nurse when he awoke from his surgery.

"does the word emperor hold any significance to you?"

"No, Not at all."

"Yes." dante said puzzled by his accurate interruption "you asked?"

"of course i asked, as subtle as i could but yes. But if that's true then just where the hell are we?"

Dante walked over to look out the window and then spoke without facing Azrael. "if I had to guess i would say another reality one where mankind finds itself trapped on a planet it can't leave surrounded by creatures desiring it's destruction."

"But how?" Dante turned to him.

"I don't know, in my thousand years of service I have seen many wonders and horrors the galaxy had to offer. To tell you the truth i'm just not surprised anymore."

"So what's your best guess?"

"I would say it is a one in an infinite number of chances what has happened to us."

Dante turned to his night stand and looked at the alarm clock then he turned back to Azrael.

"i hate to interrupt our discussion but we're going to be late for class if we don't go now."

Azrael sighed "alright, let's go."

And together the two chapter masters left the room. In his mind Azrael was unsatisfied with the answers he'd gotten, one way of another he would find the answers he seeks. But he had to concede one point to dante.

He sure as hell wasn't in the imperium anymore.


	5. Chapter 5 Bitter work

**I am Terribly, truly sorry for the delay in uploading this chapter, but life really wanted to drop a lot on me this last couple weeks so i didn't exactly have the time or motivation to write. But I'm now getting back into the habit and it's starting to pick back up again and i'm making plans on moving the story forward into RWBY proper in future chapters. And as penance i offer you all a four thousand two hundred and fifteen word chapter. I hope you all enjoy it.**

 **(Also can anyone guess where i get these quotes from? It's no real contest but i am curious ;)**

* * *

 **It is not good for human beings to accept second place.  
** **Our lives are short;** **We should make merit of them.**

 **While we can.**

The days at Signal stretched into weeks and the days passed by much the same and uneventful; Azrael and Dante went by the same schedule rising at dawn for the start of the day then heading the breakfast before morning classes with Taiyang. This was followed by afternoon lunch and combat training with Qrow, and despite earlier inadequacies Azrael could see he was shaping up to the training as they got more and more difficult.

That all changed when they came in one day to see racks of weapons and a group of adults standing around Qrow and as the last student entered he addressed the gathered throng.

"alright kiddies listen up, it's been about three months since you got here and me and my associates here think it's time to proceed to the next step of your training."

Quiet murmurings broke out form individuals in the group this didn't last long however.

"Quiet" Qrow said in a low voice.

"So today we will start weapons training now there are lots of weapon types so you need to decide carefully on which weapon, or weapons you decide to start your training with. Once everyone reaches a level of proficiency with the majority of weapon classes which hopefully will be by the end of your first year; we will allow you to begin making your own weapons."

More excited talking erupted from the group but this to feel back into silence when Qrow raised his hand.

"So before we start, who here thinks they can take me?"

The challenge hung in the air for a few moments no one dared volunteer that was until one kid raised his hand. All eyes turned on him as he walked forward. Qrow smirked obviously impressed some kid had the stones to actually accept the challenge.

"Alright Azrael pick your weapon."

Without a moment's thought or hesitation Azrael walked over to the weapon racks and in doing so saw they were all buster weapons. He reached and grabbed a two handed longsword the weapon coming just up to his breast. He took it and walked back over and stood in front of qrow who had his own buster sword and immediately went into a fighting stance; centuries of combat and training experience came back to him.

Qrow studied the boy in front of him "Oh great we got a fighter, alright let's see what he's about."

As he passed over him with his eyes he saw that this kid actually knew his shit. He had a good stance; low and firm with even footing, sword held out to block or attack, his muscles were loose and ready to react.

"Alright so he's not completely hopeless, lets do a little testing." Qrow began circling to the right. And so did Azrael the lessons he learned coming to the foreground of his mind.

"Spend the first moments of a duel in study, you may miss many an opportunity for an easy victory. Take your time and be sure"

He observed that the drunken teacher was leaning to his left leaving his right open. Azrael sprung forward in a swift attack to his right but quicker than any man had the right to be his sword was there in an instant deflecting his blade before coming up and then down to strike him.

'BLOCK!' His mind screamed but his body was too slow to react in time and only managed to bring the sword up far enough to glace the blow but the blade still hit him on the shoulder. The two fighters backed up and began circling again. Slowly and more careful this time.

"he knows how to watch and strike, his timing needs work though."

Qrow struck first this time; lashing out in a flurry of attacks Azrael barely catching them, and dodging the ones he couldn't. Then his instincts took over and he dropped to one knee and brought the sword over his right shoulder just in time to stop a blow aimed at his neck. He shoved the blade away from him as he rose.

"He has potential; but it's time to end this i got a class to teach after all."

With his evaluation complete Qrow sprang forward again and after another bout of sword play had stepped within Azrael's reach and after some quick grappling managed to rest Azrael's buster sword from his hands and in the process tripped him on to the ground.

"Well." He said offering a hand to Azrael "That was a good bout there, not at all what i was expecting to be honest." He turned his attention back to the rest of the students.

"That is just a taste of what you will learn, Swordplay and hand-to-hand combat is just the beginning. This school has just about every weapon you can think of and the know how to use it. Our instructors here are also masters in martial arts as wide and varied as you can imagine. All of this you will sift through until you find the style that fits you best."

The group is in silent awe, hanging on the man's ever word.

"And as you train your minds and bodies you will unlock your aura, and with that quite possibly your semblance as well; once you have that all you need to do is to train and hone your aura and semblance into an unstoppable weapon."

He threw the buster sword back to Azrael.

"Now, Lets begin."

* * *

Sense that day the training took on a whole new intensity, Qrow said it would be like this for the rest of their school days. And as they trained Azrael could see himself gaining more and more strength and skill; but he never saw it as a 'gain' it was catch-up, making up for what was lost. Yesterday's limit MUST be passed today.

One more push-up.

One less minute on a run.

One more minute in the sparing circle.

Emperor's teeth he couldn't remember the last time he struggled to train this hard, but it had to be done.

It was not a single defining event that drove him to such desperate actions. Rather it was a series of events.

"Alright." Qrow called out while looking down at his clipboard "Yang, you're up"

From the crowd a blond haired girl came sauntering Azrael had seen her before around the school but like everyone else besides Luis Azrael never bothered talking to her. Before she entered the ring Qrow walked over and placed a hand on her shoulder to stop her he spoke to her in a low whisper.

"Alright firecracker take it easy, the kid doesn't have his aura yet."

She nodded "don't worry uncle Qrow, i got this."

Uncle, those two are related? Azrael pushed the query aside and the two fighters squared up.

There was no circling, no testing weaknesses, no sizing up. As soon as the signal was given Yang was on Azrael in an instant; caught off guard he was put back on the defense blocking and dodging as many punches and kicks as he could, she was fast and she was good. Azrael was forced back keeping his hands up to protect himself from her blows and also doing his best to dodge or tank the hits.

Forced back he found the strength to counter-attack, he waited for her to leave herself open. Azrael attacked catching her off guard for a moment but once she recovered she took control of the situation again.

But Azrael could sense that she was holding back, not giving her all to the fight at hand. The only conclusion he could come to was that she was toying with him. Enraged at the thought of just being played with Azrael waited for the next opportunity and then he threw everything he had at her. All the skills and techniques he learned in the halls of the rock were used.

And it was working, the fury of his attack forced Yang back.

He doesn't remember how it happened all he knew was that when the two fighters broke apart Azrael felt something in his hand. Looking at his hand he saw several locks of blond hair, How did this happen? He asked himself; but he put that thought aside and he shook the hairs out of his hand and onto the floor. Looking back to yang he was taken aback at what he saw.

"Yang." Qrow's voice could be heard as he stood up from his seat.

Her eyes which were a purple color had changed to red and around her body Azrael could see flames rippling around her. Was this a semblance?

Before he could ask if she was okay Yang was on top of him; she moved in a way Azrael had never seen before her blows came faster, only this time it was impossible to dodge and when they landed they really, really hurt. All he could do was keep his hands up to protect his face leaving his body at the mercy of the blonde. Finally she landed a blow to his gut she hit with such force that it knocked the wind out of his body and then as he doubled over she delivered an uppercut that actually lifted him off the ground and sent him back a few feet.

"YANG, STOP!"

Dazed and disoriented Azrael could see the blonde standing over him making ready to continue her assault, but as she made ready from his left Azrael saw a small body slam into her sending her to off to the side. And there standing above him was a small figure mussels lose, legs even, and arms positioned for sudden death.

It was Luis.

* * *

Luis had been watching the bout for a while, seeing Azrael fight with everything he had to win against his opponent. It was interesting to see how to sons of the lion performed in hand to hand combat. All he ever really saw was their unhealthy obsession with swords and plasma weapons. And the thought of flying came back to his mind and he spaced off for a bit.

How he missed flying; the one thing that never changed as a boy on Baalfora, an assault marine for the blood angels, to lord commander of the chapter The feeling of flying was something that never got old even as the weight of the universe came crashing down on his shoulders. Once he was further along in his training he would see about making himself a jump-pack and then he would be able to sore again as an angel.

"YANG STOP!"

The shouting brought Luis back from his daydreaming and he looked on horrified to see the girl Azrael had been fighting had (for all he knew) completely lost her mind. Instructor Qrow was making his way through the crowd of students but Yang stood over Azrael ready to rain more blows down on him. Without a second thought or moment's hesitation Luis sprang into the ring and as fast as he could placing his right shoulder forward Luis slammed into Yang with enough force to send Yang away from Azrael; Luis then adopted a fighting position.

'No doubt she won't take kindly to that.'

As if to prove him right yang rose and raised her fists and began moving to the smaller boy, but as she raised her fist to strike him a firm hand shot out and grabbed it mid-swing. Yang and luis both turned to see it was Qrow, the red in yang's eyes dissipated and the flames on her body snuffed out.

"Get him to the infirmary." He said to luis, then turned his iron stare to Yang.

"hallway, NOW.."

* * *

"Well you're a little worse for wear; but nothing serious. The bruises will heal on their own, and there is no sign of a concussion. All in all young man you're very lucky"

The nurse finished reading off the list to Azrael who sat there silent and unmoving.

"Thank you nurse" Luis said turning his attention back to Azrael.

"You took quite the hit there, you sure you're alright?"

"No, I'm not" Azrael said getting to his feet and walking out of the infirmary Luis trailing behind him.

"Then what's wrong?" He said, Azrael turned to him.

"The fact that no matter what I do I'm always on the losing end of fights, and all the training, and conditioning I do I always end up on the ass end of an ass kicking"

Luis did his best to placate him, after all if his performance was less than desirable then it would still be better than his, after all he was the shortest person in the class. "You're pushing yourself to hard, we're only half way through our first year and yet you're acting like we-"

He paused and looked around to see if anyone was listening before whispering.

"like we're still space marines"

Azrael stopped and looked down at himself with fists clenched in anger.

"This damn body, by the lion I would curse it into oblivion if I weren't inhabiting it"

Then luis saw his face change as if he had some kind of revelation, Luis crossed his arms.

"what are you thinking"

Azrael looked off into the distance for a few moments before speaking "aura." He finally said.

"Aura." Luis repeated "what about it?"

"If I unlock my aura then i can finally get somewhere." he said.

"And you have a plan to do this?"

He nodded "yes. But it will take some preparation."

Luis sighed and began walking away "I hope you know what you're doing." He said without looking back to Azrael.

"so do I." Azrael said to himself. "So do I."

* * *

The next couple weeks Azrael spent all his free time in prayers, and meditation to the emperor and the Lion. His school work was starting to fall behind but it was all insignificant compared to unlocking his Aura. And finally after weeks of preparations he was finally ready and as he walked back to his room that night he took what was likely to be the last time he would sleep in a while.

Luis awoke one morning to see Azrael sitting in the middle of the room facing the window. He wore his robes and had the hood drawn over his head and he looked forward not acknowledging Dante making no movement or sound at all. All that could be heard was his slow and even breathing.

To Luis's everlasting credit he did not disturb Azrael's concentration; he instead got dressed and left the room without so much as a word spoken to him. In a way it reminded him of his meditation before the ritual of insanguination; his long meditation in the chapel for three turns of Baal where he received visions of his family, and his future.

He understood why his friend was doing it, but the haste in which he embarked on his errant mission...

But he couldn't think on that now, Azrael had made his choice and he had his own studies to occupy himself with but as he sat in class pondering his friend's choice he heard his name called.

"Luis." Luis looked up to see taiyang looking at him.

"yes sir?" He asked.

"where is Azrael?"

Luis thought quickly and spoke "He's sick sir."

"Sick?"

"Yes."

The teacher sighed "Alright stay after class and i'll give you his homework."

Luis nodded in acknowledgement continued with his studying.

* * *

Entering the training arena Luis walked over and picked up his chosen weapon, a single bladed battle axe from the rack of weapons and stepped into the sparring ring with another boy with a spear. Both boys took up fighting stances; and the bout began.

Even though he was smaller than most other boys Luis wielded the axe in a way only one who has spent a millennium with such a weapon could. The training axe in his hand was a far cry from the Axe Mortalis he once wielded as lord commander of the blood angels. This axe felt slightly heavier, but than again he was remembering from the perspective of a trans-human warrior.

The two fighters clashed Luis batted the spear aside, ducked under a swipe from the butt of the weapon and hooked his opponents foot in the beard of the axe tripping him. Quickly Luis rose planting one foot between the boys shoulder blades and placing the blade of the Axe by his neck. Qrow called the match there.

* * *

Luis ate alone for dinner that night; despite his roommate's anti-social tendencies Azrael was the sole person in this school he could see eye to eye with and actually have discussions about their unique history and because of that he was the only person he felt remotely comfortable around. And as he sat there eating his dinner he heard someone call out to him.

"HEY, hey kid." Luis looked up and saw a boy at another table waving at him.

Luis hesitated but then he got up with his tray and walked over and sat down at the table. there were three boys and two girls; the one that called him over spoke.

"Saw you in sparring practice earlier today that was some nice fighting, where did you learn to do that?"

Luis smiled and shrugged "I just improvised, i didn't really think i just did it."

The boy smiled "a man who acts on instinct, i can respect that and your friend is no slouch with a sword. Where's he at?"

"he's uh- sick."

"Huh. Well i'm Edward, this is Jack, David, Crystal, and Heather." He said gesturing to each person sitting at the table.

"It's nice to meet you, i'm Luis." Luis said introducing himself to the group.

"Nice to meet you, say want to hang out in the library after dinner?"

Luis smiled "Sure."

Luis Spent the last of the night in the library studying with his new friends and discussing weapons and tactics, but also about many things that dante felt was pointless, idle gossip and the like.

Afterwards the students departed for their dorms and upon returning found Azrael had not moved from his meditations. Again doing everything he could to not disturb him Luis dressed for bed and laid down and slept.

* * *

The first day of meditation passed easily enough, the second day passed with more difficulty and by the third day he was having real difficulty in staying awake. The position he was sitting cross legged and after a while he started feeling light. And his vision became narrow and dark, and by the fourth day he was in new territory he suddenly relapsed feeling incredibly energetic his fatigue gone and he started feeling his bruises heal much faster.

By the fifth day he was back to feeling light, and narrow vision, he stopped sensing his surroundings and then as the fifth day changed over to sixth he couldn't even tell where he was anymore, The room was gone and there was only him.

His memories began replaying in his mind from as far back as he could remember to as recent as his fight with Xiao Long. Then it all started blending together; the past and the present all existing at the same moment the rock became the school and the school became the rock students and brothers became intermingled and indistinguishable. And then it all began untangling, the memories separated and moved back into position forming a clear path he could see and then he opened his eyes.

* * *

He couldn't tell if he was still hallucinating or if this was the real world. Everything was moving so slowly, he looked at the clock; according to which it has been seven days since he started his meditations. As he observed his immediate front he could hear voices talking behind him but they were garbled and illegible. Then he spotted something, a fly it to was moving slow to Azrael could see every beat of it's wings.

Curious Azrael reached out his hands but doing so felt like he was moving in rockcrete and as he did so he felt things starting to speed up and he could understand the voices it was Luis, and Taiyang and they were discussing him.

His hand finally caught the fly and as he did the underwater feeling vanished and he could hear the surprised gasps from all present in the room. But as he caught the fly a wave of fatigue washed over him like a tidal wave and he felt like he would pass out but hands steadied him and helped to a sitting position on the bed Taiyang kneeled in front of him.

"Azrael, can you hear me?" He asked

He nodded "Yes" he said; his voice was dry and horse he felt weak.

"Come on lets get him to the infirmary. Qrow give me a hand here." Tai grabbed one arm and Qrow; who he had not seen standing in the doorway came over and grabbed his other arm and with Luis in toe they took Azrael to the Infirmary, Again.

* * *

The school nurse sighed as she walked over to the waiting teachers with her finished report. Her new regular was fast asleep on a bed.

"Well." She said taking a seat at her desk across from Qrow and Tai. "The good news is he will make a very speedy recover."

Tai sat forward intrigued "How so?"

"He's unlocked his Aura." She answered looking up from her Scroll.

"really?" Both men said at the same time.

"Yes." She said matter of factly "Whatever stress he was putting on his body had caused his aura to activate to protect him, and that's not the only thing."

"He unlocked his semblance." Tai stated remembering back to how he had plucked a fly out of the air with his bare hand.

"Yes." The nurse confirmed. "After Awakening his Aura he kept pressing on until finally his Semblance triggered and that drained his aura to the point you two had to drag him in here."

"how long will he be in here for?" Qrow asked.

"Just tonight, His aura should replenish by day break."

"Alright." Tai said rising from his chair "well it's late and i think we should all get some sleep"

The two men left.

* * *

"You knew about this didn't you?" Tai asked the small boy

"yes." Was all Luis said to answer.

"why did you let him go through with this, do you have any idea how foolish it was to do this?"

"Yes but i had to, I could not interfere with his meditations it is forbidden."

"Forbidden, is he a member of your tribe as well?" Tai asked.

"No, but we do have a similar practice." It wasn't technically a lie, he just wasn't giving the full truth. As space marine chapters the dark angels and blood angels were as far from different as loyalist chapters of the adeptus astartes could be, the dark angels had their own rituals that dante had heard about but never truly knew. There for it wasn't a real lie.

For his own part Tai was in a tough spot, he couldn't just punish the boy over what was an apparent cultural misunderstanding.

He sighed "Alright starting next week you and Azrael have detention for five days. For lying to teachers and endangering the life of a student."

Luis bowed his head "I understand sir."

Tai frowned "don't call me sir, i'm your teacher not your boss."

"Of course." He said bowing his head again.

"Alright go to bed, you have classes in the morning."

The boy turned and walked away. In truth the punishment was more a slap on the wrist if anything, but Tai had a feeling these boys had great potential as huntsmen. He was letting them off easy now but he reckoned they would need close attention for them to achieve any potential they may have.


	6. Chapter 6 The Angel's Rage

**Welcome back good viewers today we journey into the world of rage.  
(If the title wasn't enough of a give away.)**

 **At any rate please stay tuned after the feature presentation for a special message**

* * *

 **From his blood are we born.**  
 **From his essence are we made.**  
 **From his passion comes our art.**  
 **From his nobility comes beauty.**  
 **From his might stems justice.**  
 **From his thirst is born, righteous rage.  
**

 **Rage, rage, rage.  
Rage against the dying of the light**

In the weeks to come Azrael would work with his new found semblance; testing it, and experimenting with it's uses. He found that it allowed him to manipulate the way he perceived time the world did not "slow down" he merely perceived things at a higher rate and he could move to some degree within his heightened frame of prescience. Or at least that was his current understanding of his new found power. For example if used in class he could write notes without having to worry about falling behind. But every time he did it he always got the same feeling that he was moving underwater, that maybe he wasn't moving as fast as he could.

In combat training it made his reaction times much swifter as he could take as long as he needed to watch where his opponents strike would fall and act accordingly. Because of this his already impressive mastery of the blade was now unrivaled in his class and he was elated to be on the winning side of fights again. If only he could repay that thug he meet in the streets the night he woke up in this world. Well it was just one world, and he wasn't dying of old age anytime soon.

Azrael took his mind off that by submerging himself in his lessons he would see Torchwick again he promised himself. But in the meantime he was also kept busy with his roommate, Luis had begun lashing out at not just him but others to and was constantly operating with a short fuse. He had gone to the nurse to see what the problem could be, but all she did was suggest Luis being the age he was might well be entering puberty. Accepting this for now Azrael resolved to endure it, his outbursts didn't scare him in the slightest but he did worry and he suspected that whatever was going on was not an average hormonal imbalance as the nurse claimed.

It all came to a head one day in training. Azrael with his sword, against Luis and his axe. They had traded blows for a solid ten minutes and at this point both of them were obviously tired.

"I think we can call this a match luis" Azrael had said to him.

Luis looked at him in frustration he obviously wasn't happy to just leave things as they were

"ONE MORE!" He said brandishing the axe, Azrael sighed.

"Fine, but only one more." He said raising the sword into position. The two boys charged at each other attacking, blocking, and dodging with everything they still had until finally Azrael managed to step inside Luis's reach and disarm him and send him to the floor. Picking up his axe Luis glared Daggers at Azrael, He could feel the anger rolling off the boy and for the first time Azrael was actually afraid of the boy.

"Luis, are you alright?" He asked, Luis didn't respond he just kept breathing heavily as he glared at him; Azrael could see the axe trembling in his hands. And Azrael was able to see the split second his eyes went jet black. And then as if all the rage had finally built up to the point of release Luis let out a howl of anger sending waves of energy in every direction, when one of the waves hit him Azrael was overcome by a sense of complete panic and it was only through his incredible self discipline that he didn't run because the boy was on him training axe in both hands and as predicted he delivered a downwards chop.

Activating his Semblance Azrael just barely missed the attack even with his enhanced senses he blow came perilously close to cleaving him down the middle. Luis's axe embedded itself into the floor not wanting to hurt him Azrael instead of attacking backed up to give himself room and to put distance between himself and his attacker.

"LUIS HAVE YOU GONE CRAZY!?" Azrael yelled.

"SNAP OUT OF IT!"

One handed luis wrenched the axe out of the floor and charged again. This time Azrael was ready, using his semblance Azrael spun out of the way of the charge and swung his sword across Luis's back the waves of fear coming off him were still assaulting Azrael he called out to him again.

"YOU NEED TO FIGHT THIS LUIS, THIS ISN'T YOU!" He called at him again. Luis wheeled around bring the axe down again, Azrael blocked it again but the two weapons became locked and soon became a test a strength but for whatever reason the small boy now possessed incredible strength. Azrael was forced to take a knee as the pressure became to much even for Aura to hold back.

"LUIS!"

"DANTE!" His strained voice called out again Luis pressed even harder into him.

"DANTE!"

* * *

Luis Dante was in an almost dream like state he felt like he was swimming.

"Luis.." The word barely touched him it felt like a gentle breeze more than anything, he ignored it.

"LUIS.." It came again more forceful than before Luis stirred looking around at the blackness that engulfed him and for a moment he was transfixed by it.

"LUIS!" The word echoed around him and he looked to see where it was coming from but it seemed to come from everywhere around him.

"LUIS!" Luis wheeled around, this time there was a discernible direction he began moving towards it the blackness began dissipating to a pale grey.

"DANTE!" Luis's world shook at the mention of his angel name. Smells began coming back to him, feeling returned as well; he felt incredibly sore, sounds to he could hear people running and screaming, and he could hear metal scraping against metal. Was the school under attack? Instinctively he put more force onto what he was fighting.

"DANTE!" The grey that clouded his mind collapsed and he saw to his horror that he was not fighting some monster or any other enemy. He saw kneeling before him the strained face of Azrael.

'Blood of the great angel, NO!'

With a mighty roar Luis sent his axe to the side and planted the head of the axe onto the ground, kneeling down and holding on to the handle like it was some kind of life line. He could still feel the rage in his body and he dared not let go for fear of losing himself again. He held his eyes shut and began saying to himself.

'This is not you, you are not a monster You are Luis Dante. A hero, a protector.'

In his mind he ran through the angelic graces taught to him all those years ago as a neophyte

'Honor'

'Humility'

'Mercy'

'Restraint'

'Forgiveness'

Over and over he repeated this until he felt his rage fade, replaced by fatigue, and a sense of shame.

"I am not a monster, I am not a monster, I am not a monster." He whispered over and over to himself until he felt a hand place itself on his shoulder and he couldn't hold back the shame he felt at sub-coming to his rage, that he could very well have killed his friend and who knows who else. Maybe he would have been put down like the rabid animal he felt he was. It all became to much to bare and despite his best attempts not to, he started crying.

* * *

Azrael knelt down next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder and he could feel his body shutter as he wept. Luis looked up to him his face awash in tears.

"I- I'm so sorry." The words came out choked and heavy.

"Come on." He said helping Luis to his feet, "we're going to get help." He pulled dante to his feet and helped him along. All around him the students parted; Azrael could feel the fear coming off them as he led his friend out of the room.

After once again visiting the infirmary the nurse confirmed what he had suspected all along.

Luis had unlocked his Semblance.

"It's the rage.." Luis said solemnly to himself. He sat on his bed in their dorm. After leaving Luis went straight back to the dorm and laid in his bed

"The what?" Azrael asked, the question purely out of formality, as supreme grand master of the Dark Angels secrets had been his specialty, and as such he was privy to quite a few Astartes chapter secrets and as such he had heard about the Blood Angels and their Black Rage. Luis didn't look at him when he spoke.

"When our primarch died it left a scar on his legion, a scar carried by all the sons of Sanguinius to this day. Eventually if a blood angel lives long enough it'll only be a matter of time before he is completely consumed by it. In his mind he is Sanguinius he is consumed by his grief." He paused for a moment

"And Rage." He finished.

Azrael nodded his words confirming everything he had heard. "So that's the genetic flaw in the Blood Angel's gene seed?"

"Yes." Luis lied, he wasn't about to divulge every secret of his chapter. He knew that Azrael was hiding more than enough skeletons in his own closet to go around prying into other chapter's secrets. In truth he wasn't completely sure if it was the Black rage he received no visions like he normally would, he felt more like he was floating in a black sea rather than fighting for his life against horus or any other daemon through.

It was no risk releasing such information; they were long gone from the Imperium with no way of returning, in that moment he questioned the point of holding onto it all anyways. No it was not for any practical reason, it's the principle of the matter.

In truth he was telling Azrael this because there was no one who could help him, no one who would truly understand. If this was in any way the black rage Azrael was the only person he could trust to help restrain him, keep him from hurting some innocent bystander, or worse.

To his credit Azrael seemed to understand.

"And when a marine succumbs to it he is lost, forever. And from that point on he becomes uncontrollable and will destroy everything until eventually he is."

He looked up at Azrael. "Azrael. If it comes to that, if i can't be helped. I need you t-" The words caught in his throat as he tried to speak them.

"You know what i want you to do." He finally said.

"I understand." He said nodding his head "If it's the only way."

"The only way." Luis repeated "I spent millennia living in fear of losing myself, that i would be consumed by the monster living within me. When i remembered it all i was overjoyed to finally be free of the Rage." He placed his hand over his heart. "I was a fool to think i was free from it."

Azrael stood up from his bed "Now hang on Luis if what you say is true it might not be the black rage. From what you described about your black out and the rage sound completely different."

"Semblance is the manifestation of a soul Azrael, After one thousand years of carrying the gene seed of sanguinius it's clear to me that i'm scared, it's worked its way so deep into my soul that it still follows me from beyond death."

Luis's words hit him like a ton of bricks; so his suspicion was confirmed, He had died.

"It's getting late." Luis said changing the subject. "We should get to bed."

Azrael nodded and returned to his bed but before he could lay down Luis called to him.

"Azrael, do you promise?"

He turned to face the boy, he looked so far and away from the berserker who tried to take his head earlier that day. Sitting before him was just plain ole luis, the same small scraggly boy he'd meet on his first day hear. For some reason the thought of swearing the oath felt wrong to him, but like every other time this feeling came up he just pulled himself past it and went on as best he could.

"Of course." He murmured to the other boy before laying down in his bed and falling asleep.

* * *

 **So i'm not going to lie this doesn't feel like my best work, all it really was was just to introduce Luis's semblance and to move the story along. but regardless this chapter WAS meant to be longer but i cut out at least half of it because i wasn't to sure how to approach the subject which is were you the readers come in.**

 **You see Dante and Azrael aren't space marines anymore, they're boys, in a school, with lots of girls...**

 **You see where i'm going with this?**

 **Originally there was a segment of the story with Azrael having to deal with not only a girl; but a fanus girl. But i cut it from the chapter because i wanted to test the waters first so to speak.**

 **So my question to you the viewer, and reviewer. Do you think i should add Romance to the story, and what should be the extent?**

 **Don't worry i am not going to turn this into a lemon Fapfic but i just want a general idea of how you all feel before i go ahead with it and potentially ruin the story ;)**


	7. Chapter 7 Reforged

**So in this chapter our hero's begin crafting their war gear and i'm not going to lie i freaking suck at describing what stuff looks like, especially if it's supposed to be really intricate so please bare with me on this and i promise to not do this to often but before we start i'd like to answer some questions you the readers have been having.**

 **Mr invictus thanks so much for following and reviewing but for now i'm sorry to say Dante and Azrael will be the only 40k characters in this story, i just feel that i have enough on my plate trying to write in the two i have and also the main reason why i picked Dante, and Azrael was because I've been listening to a lot of Audio books on Audible about them, Namely Pandorax, trials of Azrael and Dante, And the devastation of Baal and sadly i haven't seen any books about logan grimnar on the website so i wouldn't even know how to write him if i did add him. But i'll be sure to keep an eye out.**

 **sorry about that.**

 **And speaking of apologies i know it's been a while since the last upload but my computer betrayed me one night and shut down right in the middle of typing and i lost well over one thousand words, so after that i had to work up to motivation to continue as well as to remember what i was even writing about. So in penance i offer you what is the biggest chapter to date and i hope it's enough for how long I've been absent, so once again i apologize for that. At any rate let's continue to the story.**

* * *

 **We are all but a weapon in the right hand of the Emperor.**

* * *

Despite the hard training, and studying that he was subjected to and his own attempts to keep busy Azrael and Luis always seemed to have spare time on their hands when the school weeks were done. Originally he would spend his time in the library studying everything about the world of Remnant he could, reading every book he could get his hands on. That was until he discovered 'fiction' and 'non-fiction.'

Not that he wasn't familiar with made up stories, as a member of the dark angels reality was often substituted with fantasy when educating those not apart of the inner circle. They were a way to prepare the potential members of the inner circle for the bitter pill that was the truth. And even with all the preparations they tried to instill in them many couldn't handle it and there for could not be aloud to risk exposure to those who remained ignorant.

In short Fiction could be a powerful tool, but what he found in the library of the school flew in the face of everything he thought literature was. After combing through the 'non-fiction' section of the library Azrael had gained greater insight into the world of remnant, in fact the idea of a hostile world nearly over ran by vicious monsters that seemed to be actively seeking mankind's destruction and the majority of humanity shut away into fortified areas of the world leaving the majority of the planet to the beasts and the intrepid few who dared to live outside of the safety of the cities reminded him all to well of the Ancient tales of Caliban before the Lion came and liberated the world and it's besieged people.

But as he delved into other areas of the library the books he found were for lack of a better word completely useless.

Ninjas of love was one example along with a myriad of other books that were nothing more than mindless smut or just uninsightful and boring.

The table he occupied was piled high with books and it seemed very few of them were of any real substance he got up and began walking around to see if there was something he had missed and then he looked down and saw a rather old looking book. It's cover had no pictures on it and it looked to be bound in leather. The only thing on the cover of the book was it's title, it didn't even have an author's name ether, curious.

Fairy Tales

And other myths and legends.

His interest peaked Azrael picked the book up and sat back down undid the clasp and opened it and as he did he realized the book was old indeed. It's pages had the familiar feel of parchment and felt very brittle and he could tell that the lettering was done by hand. As far as he understood it paper and printers have been in use on remnant for well about a hundred years or so and every other book in the library stood as testament to this, he knew that the library kept it's older books under lock and key only to be handled with permission. Which begs the question how such a venerable book found its way out here.

Azrael carefully and reverently began turning the pages of the book.

* * *

Luis looked across the library to where Azrael was sitting with his mountain of books. He had wanted him to meet his new friends but Azrael had refused stating he had no desire for such things Edward saw him looking over to the hooded figure.

"kinda disappointed he didn't join us." He stated, Luis shrugged.

"He prefers to not be around people when he can help it, just likes keeping to himself."

Edward nodded "yeah, and by the looks of it books to."

In the time Edward had gotten to know Luis he had not gotten to know the one he calls Azrael any better the other boy was like some kind of enigma to the rest of the group. For starters outside combat training he is always seen wearing his ivory robe and hood. He'd barely gotten a glimpse under it, his eyes were the only part of his face he couldn't see and his face always seemed to have the same frown on it, Not an angry or sad expression, but one of someone who was indifferent to the world around him. This made it hard to get a reading to figure him out, and as someone who had a natural inclination to minutia he had to admit.

This kid had one hell of a poker face.

And as was mentioned he was very reclusive and Edward had the feeling that he would be fine with living shut away in some monastery high in the mountains rather than be around a cosmopolitan area like Vale. When ever the gang would find Luis and him he would always leave without saying a word to any of them and would just disappear when none of them were looking. And when he would show up again to talk to Luis he was so quit they wouldn't know he was there until he spoke up.

"well anyway, so there i was in my backyard when i saw a Beowolf an honest to god Beowolf, so there i am looking at it and it's just standing there looking at me and it's hunched over and growling all covered with spines and red eyes and i'm so scared i can't move. But then the back door opens and walking out into the yard sword in hand is my freaking grandpa. He's starring this thing down and he just says to me 'Edward get back in the house slowly, and don't turn your back on it.' And i do, so i'm watching from behind the glass door and i see my grandpa RUN at it. And then as fast as i can blink he cleaves the thing in half. And ever since that day I've wanted to become a huntsman, what about the rest of you?"

Heather was next. "I live in a town out in the wilds, grimm have always been a problem and once it became clear i could fight Dad and I agreed that coming here and learning to fight grimm would really help out back home."

Edward sat forward "Ah so your not in it for the long haul?"

What he meant was that not everyone who goes through combat school becomes a huntsman or huntress. The hunter academies only accept the very best and there are only so many spots at one time. Plus someone with even a basic combat education was highly desirable even though you couldn't qualify for a hunters pension the work was still well paying, especially on the frontier where security is always in demand.

"Naw not really, besides the way things are shaping up i probably won't qualify for a hunter academy; They only let THE best in."

Luis looked over at her "that's really pessimistic of you to say."

She shrugged "Hey it's not like i want to go anyways, and besides at least someone who actually wants to be a hunter will get in rather than me."

David spoke up. "Hey luis, where exactly are you from."

"I'm from a roamer caravan." He stated. Around the room he briefly saw a few sour faces and he knew why, roamer tribes were rather infamous for being thieves, snake oil salesmen and all around dregs.

He remembered Roamer caravans coming by his house on the way to town; they road in giant vehicles that were as long as a semi-truck and as tall as a two story house. Edward had never been inside one, but he imagined it was really cramped inside.

"really? Your a Roamer?" Jack spoke up this time, Luis turned his head toward him.

"Yes." He said in a matter of fact tone "Why?"

Jack held up his hands "Hey nothing personal, but my uncle bought a faulty water heater from a roamer a few years ago, took the roof off his house."

Luis couldn't help but recall one of the men in his caravan had a penchant for selling sketchy house appliances, he was glad his dad was one of the more honest merchants, or at least he hoped.

He chanced a look back over to Azrael only to see he had vanished, the pile of books still sitting on the table.

"Luis"

The low voice came from behind him, immediately everyone turned their heads to look at the robed individual standing before them. His hooded face studied everyone at the table as if appraising them until finally his gaze settled on Luis.

"I'm heading to bed." He turned to leave and as he was walking away he continued "Don't stay up to late, we have classes in the morning"

Once he was out of the library Crystal gave voice to what they were all thinking.

"Ok, how does he do that?"

* * *

Leaving the Library Azrael went back to his room the old tome discreetly tucked into the folds of his robes. He had only been able to read a few chapters before he had to hide it from a passing Librarian; he knew that older books like this could only be viewed under strict supervision from a staff member. Apparently the school (for completely legitimate reasons he had to admit) didn't like the idea of children placing their paws over such historic texts.

Azrael had no intention of keeping the book, but he wanted to read it in private and once he was done with that he would properly return the book to the library but until then it was his. While he was making his way back to the dorm a voice called out from behind him.

"Hey."

Azrael wheeled around to see Yang approaching him, he immediately put himself on edge ready to fight at the slightest treat. She stopped right in front of him. Looking at her she had the look of someone about to do something she really didn't want to do. Azrael couldn't help but to be curious and amused at this and he lowered his guard ever so slightly. Yang took in a deep breath before she continued speaking.

"I just wanted to say, that i'm sorry about what i did during the sparring match."

Azrael blinked confused at the out of nowhere apology, the fight they had happened well over a couple weeks ago and for his own part he had already forgotten about it.

"That was- weeks ago, why are you bringing this up now?" Her face became on of slight irritation and she continued.

"I just haven't had the time yet and when i saw you leaving the library i thought it was a good time to get it over with. So i'm sorry." Azrael nodded slowly even though it was obvious someone had twisted her arm into doing this he couldn't deny there was a genuineness to it before. At this point Azrael decided it would just be better for them both if the matter was just finally put to rest.

"Well then, for what it's worth i accept."

Yang sighed as if her ordeal was now over. "Well alright i'll see you around then i guess."

And without another word she turned from him and walked away. And Azrael did likewise and made his way back to his room. Once inside he pulled the book from under his robes and laid down on his bed and began reading through it the first passage was titled.

The Story of The Seasons

The story was about an old man who met four maidens, each of whom showed him kindness in their own way and were rewarded for their virtues with great powers to go forth and help the people of the world. Analyzing it Azrael deduced that the story was meant to teach children such things as kindness to strangers as well as to give an explanation as to how the seasons came to be, or at least that was the conclusion he came to. He continued reading for some time and eventually had gotten through half the book until eventually he began to feel drowsy and when it became to much to bare he closed the book, fastened the clasp and slid it down the side of his bed and drifted off to sleep.

* * *

Meanwhile back in the Library Luis and his friends were just about to wrap up their little git together, but before they left there conversation took one last turn

"So, you guys coming over then?" Crystal asked.

"Yeah, it's going to be great" Edward responded everyone around the table voiced their agreement Luis obviously out of the loop interceded.

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Oh damn i forgot, sorry Luis you see since we're going to be finishing our first year here we thought we would celebrate with a party. Crystal's parents own a house in the upper district of Vale and they will be going out of town to mistral in a couple weeks. Of course your invited to come along to."

Luis mulled the information over in his head he wanted to go, there was only the matter of Azrael. Luis decided it would be a good idea for him to.

"Alright, but can Azrael come to?" they all became silent.

"Well i guess if he WANTS to come" Crystal ventured.

"Yeah, i mean we're not going to just shut out your friend." Edward continued.

"Alright i'll go talk to him." He said looking down at his scroll at the time it was 9:30 pm.

"Anyways i'll see you guys later, goodnight." Luis got up from the table and left the library, once back in the room he saw that Azrael was fast asleep. He changed into his nightwear and laid down in his bed he would bring it up to him in the morning he decided.

* * *

When morning came Luis and Azrael once again set about their daily ritual of preparing for classes and once the returned from the showers and were getting dressed for class Luis brought up the upcoming party to Azrael.

"So i'm going to be heading into vale at the end of the year for a party, and i was wondering if you'd want to come."

Azrael looked up "really, you want me to come to a party?" Luis nodded.

"It should be fun, and i thought it was a great way for you to get to know people." Luis pressed.

"I don't think it would be a good idea, I'm not exactly social." He countered.

"Alright, Alright how about this. Do it as a favor; do this and i'll owe you."

Azrael stood up from his bed finally ready to head to class. "Why are you so insistent on this, what does it matter if i attend or not."

"I just want you to get to know my friends."

Azrael scoffed. "Those reprobates? And why would i even want to."

"because if we're going to be stuck on this planet then we need to do our best to try and fit in and act normal. Besides you never even talked to them, i'm sure if you actually put forth the effort you would find some kind of common ground. They aren't bad people."

"And just how would you know?"

Luis made an exasperated hand gesture "Did you forget that i was the chapter master of the Blood Angels for well over a thousand years? I have a sixth sense when it comes to people

Azrael sighed, he didn't really want to but something told him luis wouldn't drop the subject until he did. After all it was just a one night party in the upper district of vale. What could happen in just one night?

"Fine." He relented "I'll go, but you owe me big time for this."

He turned to the door "Thank you, and i'm sure if you just try you might have a good time."

Azrael sighed. "You're impossible to deal with."

Luis let out a laugh at the comment as the two stepped out into the hallway heading to breakfast. "Clearly you never had to deal with Gabriel Seth."

* * *

The end of their first year at signal Academy was fast approaching and as it drew nearer it became time for the students to take part in the signal tradition of making their own weapons. The last two months of the school year were dedicated to this task and in the run up they were constantly informed that it was a very serious decision to make and that once completed if they so desired to change weapons they would have to do so on their own. Once they were dead set on their choice the process of crafting began. They were told that the tradition of making their own weapons was that it formed a connection between it and the wielder. Azrael and Luis understood the kind of connection a warrior could have with his weapon as only ones who had lived and fought for centuries could understand.

His hand missed the feel of the Sword of Secrets, it may have been the chapter master's weapon but in some small way he had always thought of it as his. So naturally when he began he tried his best to recreate the venerable weapon as best he could.

Azrael wasn't a techmarine so he had very little experience in the crafting of equipment but the instructors once again guided him in making not only a power sword but also a recreation of Lion's Wrath. Luis had no such trouble in crafting an exquisite battle axe, Azrael figured that after one thousand years of wielding such a weapon he had a deeper connection to his old Axe Mortalis than he did the Sword of Secrets.

Much to his chagrin he had Luis help him on etching and sculpting his weapons. Qrow would make his rounds and when he came upon Azrael he raised an eyebrow at the two weapons before him.

"You're not combining your weapons?" He asked

Azrael looked up at him than down at the sword and gun on the table. In truth he hadn't really thought about that, he had seen some kids making weapons that could only be described as completely ridiculous. He saw one boy with a sword that made an Eviscerator look like a combat knife and as such he couldn't see the point of combining the two.

"What's the point?" He asked

Qrow responded "Well kid generally speaking the material we work with is a Dust infused alloy this means we get double the strength for half the weight of steel, so sense weight isn't a problem making combined and collapsible weapons take up less room and it keeps any potential second weapon from getting in the way of combat."

He pulled his sword off his back and began shifting through it's modes. From sword, to gun sword, and finally a freaking Scythe.

"It also gives you the advantage of taking many types of weapons on one frame, kinda like a Vale Army Knife." he concluded.

Azrael looked down at the two weapons thinking then he looked back up at Qrow.

"Can you help me?" He asked.

Qrow gave a smirk "Sure kid."

After hours of taking apart both weapons and painstakingly reconstructing them the finished result was in all honesty better than he thought it would be.

The new sword was bigger than the old one, but he figured in the coming years he would just grow into it. the pommel of the sword reached just up to the top of his breast. The pommel was sculpted into the head of a lion and the guard was sculpted into the winged sword icon of the Dark Angels the hilt warped with leather and the blade was a black dust infused blade. The Power generator for the Plasma portion of the rifle now served a dual purpose to provide the power field for the sword and on the blade itself he had etched the weapons name in gold lettering, he had thought about it and there even though he wanted to name it after his beloved heavenfall blade he knew a name like "the sword of secrets" would raise far to many questions so with that there was only one name that could truly fit such a lethal weapon, he called it Lion's wrath after his master crafted combi-bolter.

In rifle mod the weapon had two barrels. One for beams of plasma, the other for normal dust rounds and was of the bullpup style he was used to. A winged skull on both sides of the weapon with a red, gold, and white paint job; it was an imitation, but it was an effective one. Setting his weapon down he looked back to Qrow.

"Thank you."

Qrow shrugged "eh don't mention it kid, just try not to shoot your eye out with it."

* * *

he walked over to were Luis sat he was working with a small chisel and hammer putting a winged design into the pick end of his battle axe. It already had elaborate line work and he was now chiseling the feathers towards a skull that sat behind the blade of the axe.

Azrael sat down next to him and gave a low whistle. "you're very good." He remarked.

Luis responded but never took his eyes off or stopped his work. "Thank you, in my time i made forays into just about every type of art there is painting, sculpting, weaving, forging, embroidery, calligraphy, stenciling, masonry- well you get the idea. My parents always thought i was naturally talented, but in truth i have my "previous experience" to thank for that really." He said continuing his work.

Azrael brought up his own sketch book and thumbed through it, the works inside were merely scribbles compared to what Luis was capable of. Apparently an eye for detail did not necessarily equate to artistic talent. In fact their art teacher Mrs Violeta Go was adamant that Luis should give up being a huntsman and pursue a career as an Artist. Luis had somehow managed to turn her down with a long winded speech about how his art was inspired by his duty as a huntsman. And the crazy part was it actually worked.

Finally finding the sketch he wanted he spoke "So I have an idea for some Armor I wanted, Can you help me with it?" He asked handing Luis the booklet.

He set down his tools and took the booklet and looked over the design with a keen eye. He nodded disapprovingly and Azrael wondered why; until he addressed him.

"Terrible, absolutely terrible. This is some of the worst sketching I've ever seen, by the angel the lines aren't even straight, and the proportions are all wrong to."

Azrael snatched the book out of his hands "I wasn't asking for your critique, i was asking if you'd help me make it. For that favor you owe me." He added for extra persuasion.

Luis sighed and extended his hand for the booklet which Azrael handed back to him. Luis opened it to the page "Pencil please."

After handing him a pencil Luis went to work. First he erased everything Azrael had drawn and he felt a little peeved at the gesture. But Luis was paying him no mind and all he could do was sit and watch. Luis' hand flowed over the paper fast and smooth. And once he was done a perfect (or pretty damn close he had to admit) image in fine detail sat where his had previously been.

"Now we can get started" Luis declared.

* * *

Luis' attention- no obsession with detail was really starting to grate on Azrael's nerves; granted he did come to him for help in this endeavor but he never intended for Luis's insane standards of perfection. Not one piece of the armor could even be polished to much or two little. Eventually the armor took form the Cuirass, Plackart, and Pauldrons. Then the Vambraces and gauntlets. Followed by the Greaves, Poleyns, and Cuisses. That was all the armor he could afford to make now and still be fast and light on his feet as is expected of a huntsman, but as Azrael noticed it was more armor than the rest of the class choose to have. The vast majority of them seemed to have opted to go completely without more than likely relying on their Aura to protect them, not that it truly mattered to him at all. Even Luis only had very basic armor protecting his forearms and chest.

The armor was the same dark green and white as his clothes. The chest had a sculpted winged sword across it, the pauldron on his right shoulder carried an effigy of a lion sculpted from gold, while the left one bore his personal symbol

Since they had finished their weapons before many of their piers Azrael and Dante decided to make additional equipment for themselves. Azrael bent the remaining time into the crafting of a helmet

It was modeled after helmets worn Dark angels during the days of the great crusade. It was rounded on top and with a reinforcing metal bar that was welded over the top of the helmet ending halfway down the front of the helmet. The lower portion of the helmet was styled like the visor on a knightly helmet but it's only use was for protection. For sight it had two menacing red eye lenses that were divided by the reinforcing bar. But the most standout features were the white metal wings on the side of the helmet set in just above were the ears would be the feathers were beautifully made by Luis. There was also golden laurel leaves on the crown of the helmet as well as his personal symbol. And last but not least off on the left side of the helmet hung a red feather on a leather cord, a reminder of his time in the Deathwing.

Aesthetics aside the helmet did have a wide degree of practical uses besides head protection. For one it held a communication system and Aura monitor not unlike a scroll but the only difference here was that all this information was displayed against the helmet's eye lenses. The helmet could also be sealed against the outside environment and could even run on it's own internal air supply in case the filter ever gave out and could hold up in environments such as underwater or even the void of space. It is also able to monitor his body and notify him of wounds he might receive. It also had a plethora of detection systems such as inferred, and heat detector, and an IFF device for detecting grimm as well as his comrades, and sensors that captured the movement of his face and eyes to cycle through all of this information. It took so much meticulous crafting, and he very nearly gave up at one point. But with more help for a few instructors the helms last wires were tucked away and the helmet sealed, it was finished.

Running his hand over his finished work he couldn't help but feel pride at what he had accomplished here, but he immediately reminded himself that the helmet remained untested, and that it needed to work first before he could accept any praise. And so without any further delay Azrael put the helmet on over his head and once it was snugly fitted to his head he activated it. The screen lit up before him and a mountain of data scrolled over the screen followed by beeps confirming the helmet's systems were running properly . He began to blink-click through the helmets functions testing out different sensors and abilities and once he was satisfied that they were all working as intended he blink-clicked again and brought up his contacts since he only had the one he selected it and made the call.

* * *

Luis had just finished the wiring and was about to start on the fuel housing when his scroll laying next to him started vibrating. He reached over and picked it up, the caller ID showed it was Azrael.

'What could he possibly want?'

He answered the phone.

"Yeah, what do you need?"

"Nothing just testing to see if my helmet is working properly."

Luis looked over across the room to see him sitting there with the winged helmet on his head he gave a wave to luis.

"That's nice, is there anything else you need?" He asked him.

"No nothing else really, what are you working on?"

Luis smiled to himself. "Oh that's just going to have to be a secret." He said terminating the call and once again focusing on his creation all he needed now was the power pack. And after connecting the last cables it was ready for testing.

Luis, Azrael, Qrow, and several other curious students gathered in the outside courtyard of the school ready to see what Luis had concocted. Luis slung the bulky pack onto his back and stepped away from the group and using his aura to activate it two thrusters extended and opened revealing the jump-pack for what it was. Tentatively Luis gunned it lifting him off the ground a foot or two and then he bounded forward in two great leaps he then turned to face the crowd who were voicing their excitement. Satisfied that the jump-pack was working optimally Luis dashed forward back towards the crowd and just before running into it he used his feet to push off the ground and gunned the jump-pack for all it was worth and in one great leap now stood on the roof of the school.

He jumped down using the pack to control his descent into a delicate touchdown and was immediately assailed by a throng of impressed students and after fending off requests to ether make one for them, or to let them try it they all went back inside to continue working.

* * *

Finally after all the time and effort spent the students now had weapons befitting their station as hunters and before class ended they got to test out their new weapons. Azrael was busy sending rounds down range from lion's wrath and as Luis approached he sent a blue bolt of plasma down taking the head off a manikin. Azrael turned to see Luis walking towards him, He had Mortalis hanging from his belt on his side but the blade and spike were collapsed and the shaft of the ax was set down into the handle giving it the look of an oversized baton than a battle ax. On the other side of his belt hung a holstered pistol, he didn't remember him working on that.

"Where did you get that from?" Azrael asked.

Luis patted the holster. "Oh this? Just a little something I whipped up before the deadline." he said drawing the pistol and aiming it down range. He squeezed the trigger and the pistol let out a loud.

ZOT!

A searing hot beam vaporized the head of the target and left the rest of it slowly burning.

"I call it perdition" He said holstering the pistol.

"Another throwback?" Azrael asked.

Luis scoffed. "You're one to talk."

The two shared a laugh and Azrael focused his attention back on the firing range and squeezed off a few more shots. Luis walked over and picked up a pair of magnoculars and sighted them down range.

"Good grouping, but you could do better, are the sights misaligned?"

"No they aren't" Azrael retorted. "This thing isn't a sniper rifle, there is an acceptable margin in accuracy drop off which i think this falls into nicely."

Luis shrugged "If you say so." Azrael fired his weapon until a cling sound signaled that the magazine was dry. Rising to his feet he removed the magazine and drew back the charging handle to make sure it was clear, than he turned back to Luis.

"So what brings you here? Obviously not to criticize my accuracy."

"Actually i wanted to have a spar."

"Really?"

"Yes, we got new weapons and i want to see just how well mine works."

Azrael grinned, pressing a button lion's wrath the assault rifle morphed back into the black bladed, and wing guarded power sword.

"Well then, lead on."

* * *

The two stood in the arena facing one another both brandishing their newly minted weapons. The rules were simple they would fight until either they or their aura gave, and there would be no firearms. so Luis left Perdition in it's holster on the bench with his jump-pack. Taking fighting stances the two lunged at each other dodging, blocking, and parrying each other's attacks.

Azrael couldn't believe how light lions wrath felt in his hand he now knew what Qrow meant when he said it was unnecessarily bulky, in fact Azrael wondered if he could still shave of a bit more and not compromise the effectiveness. On top of that the blows he and Luis were trading were powerful Aura enhanced strikes Azrael remembered a couple weeks ago when they were training one student managed to accidentally cleave a five inch gash into a reinforced support beam. They had to evacuate the room while engineers were called in to make sure the structure wouldn't collapse.

Azrael noticed that the Aura he generated had started taking on a dark forest green color where once before it was just an invisible distortion, which he found very coincidental and he had the amusing thought of swapping out his wardrobe if he had a blue, or pink Aura which begged the question. Was his aura green because of his clothes, or was his clothes green because of his Aura? In his time studying he could find no clear consensus on the subject and it was an argument as old as humanity on Remnant.

Does a person's personality affect their Aura and Semblance, or do they affect the person?

At the moment such theoreticals had no place in the boy's duel. They had just finished another bout, the sixth one since the sparring began and they sized up for another go.

Azrael prodded him with. "Getting tired yet?"

Luis shook his head and shot back. "No, you wanting to throw in the towel now?"

Azrael laughed and sprang forward unleashing a flurry of attacks on his opponent but so far not landing a single blow. Luis after ducking under a swipe aimed for his head seized the initiative and forced Azrael back under a torrent of attacks from his sparking Axe. So caught up in the fight the boys failed to notice that an audience had gathered around them at first it was a few people Luis' friends included but now it had grown to well of fifty people who were now cheering and egging both of them on.

Tuning out the noise Azrael and Luis came together again but this time the two weapons locked together. Luis thinking a moment faster delivered a kick to his knee sending him back, his sword being torn from his hands. When he stood again he was unarmed, Luis grinned and perform a flare with his Axe as he advanced on Azrael his friends and other students cheering him on as if the duel was already settled. As he readied to strike him Azrael using his Semblance stepped into the attack catching Luis' Axe hand mid swing and delivered a sharp knee to his gut sending him back onto the ground unarmed.

He recovered quickly and now they both stood with no weapons. Then the ran at each other Azrael threw a punch aimed for Luis' head but the boy managed to dodge and followed up with his own jab into Azrael's stomach it hurt, but it wasn't a knockout blow.

Azrael jabbed at him again but this time Luis caught his arm and using leverage threw Azrael over his shoulder and onto the ground but before the hunched over Luis could take advantage of the situation Azrael threw his legs up and around Luis' head and pulled him to the ground.

Quickly Azrael rose and looked around for his blade, when he saw it he dashed for it and scooped it off the ground just in time to block an attack from Luis who had retrieved his Axe and was hot on his heels when he made his run. In retaliation Azrael struck him in the side of the head with the sword pommel.

The two pulled apart putting distance between them and both took stock of the situation, all around them was the chants and cheers of the crowd and they were both getting tired.

It had to end now.

Luis let out a cry and charged at Azrael holding his Axe above his head with both hands, and as soon as he was on him he dropped the Axe so that instead of hitting his head the Axe slid down his blade and onto his thigh, then bring his Axe up on the back hand caught Azrael under the chin with the haft and sent him back onto the ground.

Dazed Azrael instinctively rolled to the side as the Axe blade planted itself into the dirt where his chest used to be and lashed out with a kick into the side of Luis. Stumbling a bit Azrael finally managed to get on his feet but now there was no opportunity for attack each swing of his sword was a defensive swipe but for every blow blocked another found purchase.

Eventually an upper cut from the Axe sent Azrael sprawling once again onto his back, and this time there was no getting back up, his Aura had gone into the red; just a fraction below Luis who was just in the yellow.

The Atrium they were dueling in erupted in cheering at the conclusion of the match, Luis walked forward and offered a hand to Azrael who accepted and rose to his feet.

"Good fight, damn good fight. I almost thought you had me there for a minute."

Azrael turned his gaze up to the board. "I very well could of, it was pretty close."

Patting him on the shoulder Luis lead him off the arena floor and over to the benches, by now the crowd had begun to disperse back to whatever it was they were doing.

"I can't believe how far we've come in just one year." Luis stated

"Yeah, and just think we got four more to go before we join a huntsmen academy." Azrael responded

"Yep, we can only get better from here."

Both boys stood up and headed for the showers their duel over.


	8. Chapter 8 Ballroom Blitz

**I'm not gonna lie this chapter is late because once again my Laptop kept betraying me, but also I've had a lot going on, lots of changes happening in my life and i've had to put the story on the back burner so to speak. Don't worry i ain't quitting or going on hiatus but i will warn you that things will get dicey and possibly slow in the next month or two depending on how well things go but hopefully once things settle i'll be able to put more time to the story.**

 **So this chapter will conclude our hero's first year training as huntsmen and as i myself am losing patience with the pace the story is going so we are going to be skipping ahead so the next couple chapters will be a anthology of life at signal so we can get to the actual RWBY arc and this is to me a nice compromise because i think stuff like this is important to set up them going to beacon.**

 **and so with no further messages let's start the show.**

* * *

 **When i dance, i forget everything else and feel completely happy**

* * *

The week after classes officially came to an end was the week of the party Azrael had heard so much about. The school emptied considerably of both students and teachers but there was a program allowing students to stay over the summer until class resumed the following year. Since Azrael had no other place to stay and Luis was sure his Roamer tribe was somewhere around Mistral they both stayed over at the school.

"Well you already to go?" Luis asked as he finished getting dressed. Looking over to Azrael who was wearing the same clothes he always wore covered over by his hooded robe only this time he was wearing formal attire.

"Azrael this isn't a formal party."

"And, what of it?"

"You're completely overdressed" Luis concluded before he made his way over the Azrael's dresser and pulled out one of his green shirts. Then looking through the pants drawer he grabbed a pair of jeans and tossed them both into Azrael's arms

"Change."

"Is this really necessary, do i have to leave my robes?"

"Yes." Luis said "You can't wear robes to a party like this, it's just weird."

Azrael growled in frustration. "FINE, but i'm taking my sword."

"Why do you need the sword?"

"Because the last time i was in Vale i was hospitalized."

Luis sighed, I guess you can't win them all. He conceded

"Fine but let's go or they'll leave without us."

After changing the two boys grabbed everything they needed from the room and left, they walked down the deserted hallways of signal Academy, the only sound was their footsteps on the tilled floor.

"Wonderful isn't it?" Azrael asked.

"Wonderful, what do you mean?" Luis responded.

"Silence, stone cold silence." Azrael answered.

Luis couldn't deny that the absence of all the students and teachers at the school was a welcoming experience after nine months of schooling as much as Luis was a people person he did crave solitude and privacy, though not to the extent of Azrael. Without saying another word the two boys walked on.

* * *

Outside Edward waited with Jack, Mark, and heather waiting for Luis and Azrael to show up, Luis had said they needed to get ready for the night but it had already been an hour. Speaking of which he now wondered when Crystal would be there with their ride even if those two should up it's not like they could actually go anywhere, none of them could drive even if the had a car. Just as he was about to call Luis on his scroll the doors to the school opened and the two boys came out walking side by side.

For the first time Edward got a good look at what was hidden under the Ivory hood of their new friend.

His face was taut and had some pronounced lines under his eyes which were forest green and had a stern, piercing look to them his jet black hair was cut short, if Edward had to guess only one or two inches and he had a noticeable widow's peak. All in all what he saw before him was pretty much what he expected to see he was caught off guard by the fact that he actually got to see this as he understood it the kid was never seen without his robes on except for combat training.

In stark contrast Luis (who stood a head shorter then Azrael) had a smoother complexion and a brighter tone over all with Pale amber eyes. His hair that was kept longer than Azrael's was a sandy blond color. The only thing else of note was that luis (though filling out well enough) was still lanky compared to every other boy in the group. But Edward knew from countless training sessions not to underestimate him, he packed one hell of a punch.

As the two reached the bottom of the stairs Edward greeted them.

"Hey guys, looks like you got here before the ride."

Luis frowned "Crystals' not here yet?"

"We haven't seen hide or hair of her." Jack interjected.

"So what's the plan then?" Luis asked.

Before they could respond the sound of a vehicle began approaching and then up to the school came a limo. It pulled up to where the group was taken aback at their ride. When it came to a stop the driver got out and walked around to the side opening the door for crystal to step out of.

"Hey guys, sorry i'm late."

"What kept you?" Edward remarked.

"Just putting on some of the finishing touches on the party, so you guys ready to go?"

Not needing to be told twice the kids all piled into the back of the limo and soon they were off to Vale.

* * *

Azrael had seen quite a bit of Vale during his stay with officer flowers, but none of that compared to the opulence he saw in the upper district of the city. Granted it was nowhere near as extravagant as the palaces and mansions of the higher ups in the Imperium. For example though they were large they still adhered to the fact that space was a limited commodity in vale and no one citizen or official would tolerate any unnecessary wasting of space for a single family or person.

They all had a gated wall surrounding the property and even had sizable lawns in a city were most people couldn't even have lawns. In the case of the flowers a three foot long stretch of grass that ended at the sidewalk but it was more than some had.

The gilded gates opened at their arrival and the limo deposited the gawking group at the front door which opened up into the foyer.

The room they walked into circular and had two staircases hugging the wall down to the ground floor the floor was a polished brown stone, and the walls were a bright white color, he saw that the lights weren't even on the windows let in enough light that it wasn't even needed; the walls were covered in various paintings and other displays of wealth.

"Guys welcome to my home." Crystal said gesturing with both her arms out.

They walked in to see that preparations were already underway a table of snacks and beverages was placed off to the right, there was a disco ball hanging underneath the chandelier. and a set up for music was positioned at the top of the stairs. Once they had all filed in the doors shut behind him and a servile approached them he was an old bald man in a kind of black and white suit.

"Madame, i trust you had a pleasant outing?"

"Yes Alec, how are things going?"

"The final details have been worked out, but i must once again ask if you are sure this is a good idea. Your parents will be-" She raised a hand cutting him off.

"thank you for your concern, but everything will be fine. You and the staff are dismissed for the night."

* * *

When night finally fell and staff had left for the night, the rest of the guests arrived and once again Azrael sequestered himself away in a corner to be apart from the party, but he couldn't help by feel naked without his hood it felt like someone was watching him.

"Not enjoying yourself?" Azrael's head snapped in the direction of the voice to see Yang walking up to him an leaning against the wall.

"No, not particularly. Such things are out of my comfort zone." He replied looking out to the dance floor.

She come around and faced him and held out a hand. "Alright, come on."

Azrael raise an eyebrow. "For what."

"To dance you idiot." She replied.

"Why?" He asked.

"What, your saying you don't want to dance with a blonde bombshell like me?" She winked at him.

Azrael smirked. "Hmm, a fitting description since you like killing people around you at a moment's notice."

She was taken aback by the comment for a moment, and then started laughing "Wow, way to go for a low shot there, your not as bad at this then you let on."

She offered the hand again. "Alright, so what do you say?"

He sighed. "I can't dance."

This time she smirked "Don't worry about, just improvise." she said taking his hand and pulling him onto the dance floor.

* * *

Luis watched astonished as he saw Azrael being drug out onto the dance floor by none other than Yang Xiao Long. They walked out into the middle of the dance floor and then Azrael and her started dancing, or at least he tried to. Satisfied that things were well in hand Luis walked over to the snack table and poured himself a cup punch and took a drink.

To his surprise it had the taste of alcohol, he couldn't tell what it was spiked with; aside from the fruit punch it had no determinable taste.

William walked up to the smaller boy giggling slightly. "Like the punch?" He asked.

Luis turned to him cup still in hand "I take it you had something to do with this?"

William held up a half empty bottle of clear liquid. "Whatcha think?"

"Is that vodka?'

He nodded "Imported straight from atlas."

Luis nodded before taking another drink from his cup. "A little bit less next time," He concluded with before headed back out onto the floor.

* * *

Roman torchwick crouched along the wall to his right and left were the members of his gang, they had been watching the place for a while and they were surprised when he saw all the staff leaving the house, and then when the music started playing he knew why.

"well, well, well boys looks like it's easy pickings tonight." Hopping the wall torchwick made his way up to the front door.

After finishing his dance with yang Azrael found himself over at the snack table and had just finished a cup of punch that must have been laced with amisec or some other local alcohol. He had had his fun tonight and now he was content with just staying away from the party he poured another cup of punch and began walking and with thinking found himself over by the coat rack were the kids who brought their weapons had them hung up. He eyed Lion's Wrath sitting in it's sheath. He leaned against the wall and took another sip of his drink and thought back to the events of the night and dare he say it, but he had a pleasant time all things considered he couldn't even remember another moment like this in his previous life which as a brother in the Dark Angels never gave the opportunity for it was indeed a first for him. As he leaned against the wall feeling content.

Everything happened fast, the smashing of glass and the the sight of people rushing into the building, they held crude weapons such as clubs, chains tire irons and other such crude instruments. The leader stepped forward wearing a bowler hat, a white coat, and carried a walking cane.

"Sorry kiddies parties over, now hand over everything and we'll be on our way without a word."

The room was silent, Azrael had quietly slid his sword off the rack and hid it from view, the next person to speak up was surprisingly Edward who was giving a slow clap as he descended the stairs.

"Well done genius, you just crashed a party for students from Signal Academy, you know the combat school."

By now a couple more kids had grabbed weapons and were making ready to fight at a second's notice.

There was the sound of the record player loading another disc and the speakers spat out a fast paced drum beat.

"Are you ready steve?"

Luis yanked the leg off a chair for a makeshift club. much to Crystals dismay

"Andy?"

Edward holding his bottle by the neck smashed the bottom against the side of the table spilling glass and what booze was left in it

"Mick? Okay."

Azrael drew his sword and threw down the sheath.

"Alright fellas, LET'S GO!"

"GET THEM!" Roman called out and the two sides rushed each other. Azrael made a B-line for torchwick, who let his minions run ahead of him he Batted aside a swipe at his head and conked the assailant on the head with the pommel.

"Oh it's been getting so hard living with the things you do to me."

Luis was clubbing his way through anything in his way as he bought time for those not ready to arm themselves with whatever they could find. He saw yang's Bracelets had morphed into gauntlets that fired shots every time she threw a punch. He saw Heather fighting off two with a curtain rod.

"My dreams have been getting so strange - I'd like to tell you everything i see

Edward kicked one of them back onto the snack table collapsing it before attacking another that was overpowering another student.

"Oh! I see a man at the back - as a matter of fact his eyes are as red as the sun, and the girl in the corner, let no one ignore her, she thinks she's the passionate one."

As Azrael was carving his way through the opposition Torchwick took notice, and as one last grunt rushed at him Azrael shot out with his hand grabbing the assailant by the throat before hefting him over his head and into the wall. Now nothing stood between them.

"Well well well, look who it is, ready for another visit to the emergency room?"

Azrael roared his anger as he charged ready to strike him down.

"OH YEAH! IT WAS LIKE LIGHTNING."

The two traded blows nether holding back in their attacks

"Everybody was frightening, The music was soothing, and the all started grooving"

The two broke apart and began sizing each other up before their next bout, Roman laughed

"Well i guess they managed to actually teach you something at that school. I'm surprised really, never really took you for the smart type."

And the man in the back said everyone attack and it turned into a ballroom blitz

The two clashed again nether one making a knockout blow.

And the girl in the corner said 'Boy i'm gonna warn you it could turn into ballroom blitz. Ballroom blitz.

* * *

Meanwhile Yang had already beaten down her fourth and was working on her fifth, she ducked an attack and delivered an uppercut right to his chin sending him flying back and out through a window. She looked around to see Luis clubbing another foe into the ground as another one came up behind him.

Using her gauntlets she propelled herself forward and delivered a jaw shattering blow that sent him sprawling before he could strike at luis.

"Watch your back" she said with a grin as she ran off to find another fight.

* * *

The calls started coming in all at once, all of them reporting what sounded like a pitched battle was going on in the upper district of the city immediately the police chef had Sargent flowers and five cars of officers a van with a S.W.A.T team and an airship speeding off to the upper district.

"This Sargent flowers, we are in route to the location are there any new developments?"

The radio set crackled to life. "We have a visual now. You're gonna wanna hurry. It's 1257 Ocean Ave"

Sirens blaring they sped on to their destination.

* * *

Azrael swatted aside Torchwick's cane and brought his blade down in an overhanded arc, he managed to roll out of the way and struck at the back of Azrael's neck but he brought his blade up just in the nick of time and he delivered a kick that sent Torchwick back.

Growing increasingly angry Azrael struck a downward blow again and Roman raised his cane in response but this time Azrael put everything he had into the strike and was rewarded with an audible CRACK.

He side step the slowed blade as it planted into the floor and the two halves of roman's cane fell to the floor.

As Azrael yanked his blade out of the floor and moved towards his quarry, but then a sound that until now hadn't been heard of the music playing in the background began to git louder and louder until finally it overpowered it, the sound of sirens, and the howl of an airship.

Seeing that Azrael was distracted Torchwick took the opportunity to bolt. He sprang to his feet and kicked Azrael back into a wall and then proceeded to leap out a broken window. Dazed Azrael got to his feet and gave chase following him out the window and into the yard. Once outside he got a good look of the police cars and airship surrounding the place, but he took off into the night after Torchwick.

He kept roman in his sights but couldn't catch him, he came close a couple times but as he followed down an alleyway he was at the point where it would be impossible to catch him. Then the completely obvious revelation came upon him and he stopped and Morphed lion's wrath into it's combi-plasma gun and took aim.

He was to far away for a plasma bolt, but he was within rifle range, he carefully sighted on the feeling target and slowly, slowly depressed the trigger.

CLANG!

The report of metal scraping metal indicated that the gun was unloaded, he immediately patted himself down for even a single dust round But to no avail and he had to watch as torchwick turned the corner and vanished.

* * *

Azrael made his way back to Manson, he was surprised he'd ran as far as he did but eventually he found his way back and took outside with luis and the rest of the kids he plopped down beside Luis exhausted after his chase, he looked over a saw the police putting bound criminals in the back of patrol cars and interviewing several teenagers.

Then a familiar figure stopped and stood right in front of him and looked down at him.

"Officer flowers?" He asked.

"Well, it seems wherever you go troubles not to far behind. come with me a moment." Azrael got up and followed Flowers over to his patrol car Flowers took out a pen and notepad.

"Now is there anything you can tell me about the criminals?"

Azrael spoke immediately. "It was torchwick, he's there leader."

"Did you see where he went?"

"I chased him for a couple blocks but he got away."

Flowers thought for a moment. "I suspected as much, he's been involved in a number of break-ins in vale for the last two months. Looks like he picked the wrong target this time."

Azrael kept retelling his version of the events of the night when they were done the subject eventually changed.

"So, I've kept in touch with the school. I hear you're quite the prodigy, Semblance and everything"

"I did say all i needed was a chance." Azrael said with a smirk.

"Hmm, I also hear you have trouble making friends." He ventured.

Azrael's smirk fell "I do have friends." He retorted.

Flowers held up his hands apologetically. "Alright suit yourself, so how do you like signal?" He said changing the subject.

Azrael leaned against the car and folded his arms. "It's all right, i quite enjoy the training. And the curriculum is also a nice challenge."

"I can tell; your teachers tell me you have some of the best marks in your year, you'll be a shoe in for huntsmen school but only if you keep it up."

Azrael agreed, but it wasn't like he could be any more driven than he already was. He was going to be a huntsmen and that was the end of it. Before they could continue talking The Vox on his waist crackled to life he picked it up and spoke.

"This is flowers, go ahead." He paused as he listened to the person on the end of the line spoke. Azrael couldn't quite pick up what was said but apparently it was enough to put an end to their conversation. With a gesture of his hand he dismissed Azrael to return to where the other children were sitting. He plopped down next to luis and the two exchanged a quick nod in greeting and now that he had time to finally relax and process the reality of the night's events particularly his fight with torchwick. The two of them standing in the middle of massive fight dueling each other while music blared in the background, he didn't even realize it at the time but now it occurred to him that on some subconscious level he and roman's fight was in sync with the music, like some kind of propaganda holovid from the imperium.

At that point he couldn't hold it in any longer he started laughing.

Luis sitting next to him noticed Azrael snickering next to him, confused he nudged him with his elbow.

"Hey, what's so damn funny?" He asked, by now the eyes of everyone around them was him.

Breathing heavily he managed to get an answer out. "Just the sheer absurdity of what just happened." He managed to say before falling back into a fit of laughter. Luis paused and then thought for a moment, and then he to was laughing. All around them the other kids starred on puzzled about just what the two found so funny.

Once the boys finished laughing Luis turned to Azrael and asked. "So, it sounds like you had fun tonight."

Azrael nodded. "Yes, tonight was... Fun"

* * *

Roman slammed the door shut as quickly as he had opened it. When it was tightly locked he leaned against the door and waited, the sound of a police airship passed over them and faded into the distance.

'Finally, gave those idiots the slip.'

He exhaled the breath he'd been holding and looked around the warehouse that served as his base camp. It was completely deserted, none of his other associates could be seen; so he assumed they all must have been nabbed by the police and those damn kids. As he walked over to were their stuff was he cursed himself.

'A fucking party of combat school kids, wannabe hunters and freaks. How sloppy can you get falling into something like that?'

He continued his self chastisement until a figure came out of the shadows, Torchwick sighed with relief. "Oh, it's just you Neo."

She looked him over and frowned, her facial expression said what she could not.

"It's been a long night and i don't want to talk about it."

Her frown remained unchanged, but her eyes darted from right to left.

"The guys aren't coming, we need to assume they all got nabbed."

Her eyes went down to the hand he always held his cane in.

"I- I lost it." He said through gritted teeth.

He continued. "At any rate, it isn't a good idea to stay here. Cops will be all over this area so we need to move."

Out of nowhere a voice called out. "And where exactly do you intend to run roman?"

Neo and Roman looked around everywhere to see where the voice came from, and out of some dark corner of the room the sound of clicking heels came closer to them and out of the darkness came a black haired women in a red dress. Under any other circumstance he would have tried to charm a women as beautiful as she was. But the way she walked with some kind of seducing purpose and the smirk on her face was one of a predator examining prey caught in a trap. He was immediately on guard, and wishing to whatever gods there were that he had his cane back.

She stopped a few paces from Neo and Roman she looked them over for a moment before speaking again. "You've been busy tonight haven't you?"

Roman turned his left shoulder to her ready for fight or flight. "Maybe, what's it to you?"

She smiled and walked closer the sound of her high heels clicking louder, he was sure she was doing it on purpose.

"You're in a real predicament here roman, and i'm here to offer you a way out."

He scoffed and crossed his arms over his chest. "what are you talking about?"

"Because, in a few moments the Vale police department are going to storm this warehouse looking for you, and i understand you are a man of particular skill. Not a lot of people have a criminal record as extensive as yours is."

His arms Loosened slightly. "And, what of it?"

She stepped forward closer. "I'm looking for people with exceptional skills. Your knowledge of vale's underground both metaphorically and literally are of prime importance to me, as well as other things. So my proposition is this, come work with me and you will have power and fortune beyond anything you could imagine, and the honor of being to most notorious criminal not just in vale, but the whole world."

She continued before he could say anything. "So you can wait here and try and outrun the cops on your own, or you can and your colleague here can be spirited away from here once again eluding them. The choice is yours."

Roman seriously thought about it, and in the end there wasn't any real choice for me. "Alright it's a deal then." He said as they shook hands.

"perfect." She reached behind her back and produced a brand new cane, she handed it to him saying. "Here, you're no good to me unarmed."

It was black and red cane with an ivory colored handle, Inspecting it he depressed a bottom on it and the bottom of the cane flipped up revealing a crosshair. And the handle in ornate lettering was the name

"Melodic Cudgel"

"Follow me please." the women called to him at the other end of the warehouse, Roman and Neo sprinted over to her as she opened a door revealing a white paneled van.

"By the way, what's your name sweetheart?" He said with a smirk, She simply smiled and produced a ball of flame in her palm.

"Flattery will get you on my bad side very quickly." She said opening the door for the two to get in.

"As for my name, you can call me Cinder." She said before closing the door and coming around to the driver side.

The van was around the block before the cop cars surrounded the place and had started storming the building, Neo and Roman had dodged a bullet it was true. But they would never know that it was Cinder who tipped the police off in the first place.

 **So if my attempt to make an action scene with music lyrics made you cringe i apologize for that, but in truth the whole concept of this chapter came to me after listening to Ballroom blitz, and i'm to lazy to make up my own song, so i hope it was mildly amusing at least.**

 **And that seems like a good place to end it for this chapter, don't forget to leave a review telling me what you think and as always thank you so much for reading.**


	9. Chapter 9 Tales from Signal

**I'm Back Baby!**

 **Hey everyone i just want to say thank you all for your patience and kind words of encouragement i have received, and i am happy to say that i am now settled and i can finally continue work on this story. As for this chapter this is gonna be more of an anthology then an actual story so i hope that won't be to much of a problem, as always reviews are appreciated**

 **Thank you**

* * *

 **Honor.**

 **It is written into our blood, codified into the very essence of our being.**  
 **It resonates in all that we do, all that we are.**  
 **Ours is the search for light in the gloaming of the universe.**

 **The dying embers in the blackest nights.**

* * *

Azrael was now in his third year of schooling at signal, age wise he reckoned he was somewhere around sixteen years old He was currently on his way to answer a summons for his teacher Qrow Branwen, he didn't know the details but as he walked through the halls of the school his mind was on other things.

He looked back at the time attending signal and the months leading up to it he looked back and was proud of his progress. But in truth he was panicking on the inside, he was realizing that the more time he spent in this world the bigger the chance was that he could never be remade into a space marine and he would be stuck as a mortal.

This more than anything frustrated and infuriated him and he could not for the life of him figure out why Dante was always avoiding the subject.

Walking down the hall Azrael moved with a sense of purpose his back straight, head up, and eyes locked forward he swept aside the first years without so much as a word or gesture.

Eventually he found Qrow's class room but hesitated to open the door when he heard voices inside.

"Alright kid, now keep a firm footing when you go for your swing, let the momentum of the weapon work for you."

Azrael silently pushed the door open to see Qrow giving instructions to another person.

She, Azrael could tell it was a she; was small, so she must have been a first year stood in the middle of the room holding a battle scythe. Azrael was familiar with the weapon himself and he even trained with it, but he avoided using the weapon because of him associating it with the maggoty and bloated warriors of the death guard. And seeing this small girl plying the weapon sent a shudder through him. It didn't move with the same skill as them, but he could see the surety with every strike. He knew from experience there was always a hesitation when it came to using any weapon for the first time. He'd seen it in his classmates when they first started.

He didn't see that in her.

He softly rapped on the door three times and placed his hands behind his back as the two turned to face him. The girl lost her focus and footing when she turned to look at him and was sent spinning to the ground, the massive warscythe went clanging off to one side.

"Owww." He heard the girl moan as Qrow leapt from his seat to take care of his charge.

"You alright Ruby?" He asked pulling her to her feet.

"Yeah, just a little bump." She said looking up at him while rubbing her head.

He smiled and ruffled her hair. "Alright kid, i got some business to take care of you go run along."

She beamed at him "Alright, thanks for the lessons." She said pulling her red hood up and running to the door. As she passed him she gazed up at Azrael, he returned the look and soon she was out the door and down the hall red cloak billowing after her. Azrael turned back to Qrow who was leaning on the desk.

"Your..."

"Niece." Qrow finished for him.

"I didn't want to assume." Azrael said walking up to the front desk before stopping a few feet from Qrow.

"You wanted to see me sir?" Qrow sighed he had long since gave up on trying to get Azrael to stop calling him 'Sir'

'This kid is WAY to serious.'

He straightened and spoke as he walked up to Azrael.

"I've been talking with several teachers and we all agree that you among other students show great potential and to that end it's been decided that you will all be given more one on one training."

"What about all the others?" He asked.

"We try and and give as much one on one training as we can, but the problem is that this school teaches four years of potential hunters in one. So we prioritize those we feel are the most exceptional, the ones that will truly excel as hunters."

He finished by gesturing to him. "And we feel that you're one of them. Don't go thinking this is favoritism or anything, being a huntsman is a very dangerous job. It isn't always enough just holding the wall defending humanity, any schmoe with a gun could do that. A hunter's job lies out there." He said pointing out the window to the forest.

"As a huntsman chances are you'll die out there in the wilds, and no one will know you're gone until you haven't come back. That's what makes it so dangerous. We don't just defend humanity, we take to the fight out there to the grimm." He concluded. A silence hung between them for a moment before

"So when do we start?" Azrael finally asked. Qrow picked up two training swords from a rack and tossed one to Azrael.

"Now." He said smirking before he sped forward to attack him.

* * *

Luis took in a deep breath as he looked out from his vantage point observing the landscape below him. Over on his right he could see the skyline of vale city in the distance and could make out small flying dots that were the air traffic. Looking around at patch island below him he could see that the school of signal was the tallest building on the island, the forest laid so thick as to obscure many settlements even though Autumn was approaching and the leaves were starting to change and fall off the trees. Any structures that managed to break the canopy were to few to be of particular note.

Looking down at the grounds of signal academy he saw grounds keepers going about their daily work of tending to the area inside the wall. Luis looking at the wall itself spotted the emplacements designed to repeal any attempt by Grimm to attack the school, a swath of forest was cleared from around the wall to make a deadly kill zone with no cover to move up from. It could have been better though, Luis could think of dozens of ways to improve security but reports on the Grimm infestation of patch island made no observation of anything bigger than a Ursa. Luis supposed the defenses were adequate for the environment at hand, but if there was one thing Luis knew in the depths of his being it was that adequate was never enough against the very real and unpredictable probabilities the universe loved throwing in man's way.

He sat at the top of the school on the edge with his feet dangling off, his heavy jump pack was seated right next to him with one hand on it. But he wasn't afraid of falling, and he hadn't been since... since...

He scratched his head looking for a memory but it eluded him, as far as he could conceive the fear of height was nothing to him. Already he was picturing his descent down the nine story building a few quick leaps with controlled burns of his pack and he should be down on the ground in mere moments, or...

He could put his pack on leap off the building and soar to one end of patch island and back in a couple minutes. The desire to fly strong, he wanted nothing more than to ascend into the heavens and never have to come down. When he thought of this it was not a desire to pilot an airship or other such craft; It was a desire to fly with nothing separating him from the wind in his face like the Angel he had once been. His thoughts eventually went back to his family, he wondered what they were doing right now, were they mad he had left?

He couldn't help feel bad about having cast aside his family once again. And he couldn't help but wonder if maybe this time he should have just chosen to live a unremarkable life, to die in his bed from old age and remembered only by his family.

The sound of his scroll brought him back down to earth and interrupted his brooding, he retrieved it from his pocket and answered it.

"Yeah?" He asked, as if he needed to check who it was.

"It's starting soon, you should get down here." Came Azrael's voice from the other end.

"I'll be there soon." He said before hanging up and placing the scroll back in his pocket and rising to his feet jump pack in hand he swung it onto his back and and slide his left arm through the strap and than making sure it was securely fastened. He revved it a few times testing it to make sure it worked and than he stepped off the ledge gunning the pack so as not to break his legs on a hard landing. He followed the way down he spied and just as he thought he was on the ground in no time.

He pulled the jump pack off his back and breathed in the cool, crisp Autumn air before walking inside.

* * *

There were only a few of them gathered before the doors of the arena. And as they had been instructed they assembled in full combat gear. Azrael had finished strapping the last piece of armor to his leg before he started preparing Lion's Wrath. The rifle gave a positive ping as the generator warmed up and the underslung plasma gun took on a blue hue. Satisfied that the weapon was functioning he morphed it back into a sword and sheathed it, he could feel a slight hum from the weapon. All around him other students made ready, beside him Luis was checking the safety on his pistol perdition.

"If the safety is compromised there is a good chance it will explode" He remembered Luis telling him once.

Azrael spied a look at yang who had finished loading ember celica and was now doing stretches.

Qrow and Taiyang entered the room just as they finished preparations, all eyes were on them as they strode up to the group all eyes were on them.

"Alright, Now that your all here we can begin." Said Qrow.

"As third years we now believe you are capable enough to start fighting grim."

Everyone was excited now, there had been rumors going around for weeks but nothing was certain; Tai raised his hand for silence.

"I can not begin to impress on you just how dangerous this will be, you have all been selected to go first because you are the top ranking students in your class. If anyone doesn't feel up to it, there is no shame in backing down now."

No one spoke up.

"Very well then, we will call you in one at a time so everyone wait here." he said before they both left.

Luis found his way over to him.

"Well, this ought to be interesting." He stated. Azrael nodded then he turned to regard him he saw Luis had his own armor. it wasn't as bulky as his was, it fitted close to his body clearly meant to not impede speed. It was red but had gold linework worked into intricate flowing patterns and the chest piece had what looked like Abs on it.

"when did you make that?" He asked.

"A few weeks ago, i just finished with it yesterday."

Azrael huffed. "Looks gaudy."

Luis pointed at the winged helm clamped to his belt. "You're one to talk."

"LUIS DANTE" A voice called out over the intercom. All eyes turned on the small boy as he hefted his Axe onto his shoulder and walked towards the door.

Once through the door an up a flight of stairs Luis stood before a gate. He looked through the bars to see something moving in the shadows across from him, he felt a knot in his stomach as the gate opened for him and he tentatively walked into the arena.

Directly across from him was a cage containing what Dante could only describe as a monster.

It stood on two legs and it towered over him to the point he came up to it's collar bone when it stood fully erect, but it was hunched over clearly more at home running on all fours. It's body was as black as oil this in stark contrast to the bright bone white plates covering it's body along with bone like spikes jutting out around it's shoulders and neck and in it's elongated snout were fangs almost as long his forearms.

But it was the burning red glow of the eyes that held his gaze. A voice called out to him from the stands, Luis looked up to see Tai, Qrow, and several other people he couldn't recognize but assumed they must be huntsmen.

"Alright Luis, are you ready." He looked towards the speaker and nodded. The gathered figures shot glances at each other and placed their hands upon their weapons, ready to spring into action should something go wrong.

The door to the cage fell open and the Beowolf charged at Luis.

Luis Leaped out of the way faster than any normal human could, using his jump pack to boost the move was just overdoing it and as a consequence nearly slammed into the wall of the arena but managed to catch himself just before slamming into it and injuring himself.

'Not enough room, i need to be more careful.'

The beowolf on the other hand did hit the wall, it's momentum carrying it past where Luis used to be. The force with which it hit the wall caused it to crack and pieces of what most have been rockcrete to Luis to flake off.

The beast wheeled about in time to swipe at Luis who was now charging him, Luis aborted his attack instead sliding under the swiping paw and past him but not before dragging the blade of his axe across the beast's leg.

Luis slid to a stop just in front of the Arena wall, this time much more controlled he rose to one knee while drawing Perdition from it's holster and taking aim.

Perdition let out whine before letting lose a beam of energy that slammed into the wolf's shoulder blasting it's right arm off enraged it let out a roar before charging at him in a frenzy. Luis gave a smirk, it was as good as over now.

Once again like a matador baiting an enraged bull Luis leapt out of the way at the last minute gunning the jump pack again for added swiftness this time however he waited for the creature to recover and to give chase before he took off running again, once he reached the center of the arena he gunned his jump pack once more sending him outside the arena and onto the walls of the room itself.

As hard as he could he kicked off, his legs working as pistons to propel his body with all the strength he could muster and with one final burn of the pack he shot forward in the span it took someone to blink. Swinging his Axe he cleaved through the left side of the beowolf almost cutting it in half at the stomach the force of the blow spinning it around to face luis who with one final swing decapitated it's head from its body.

the battered and broken body slumped to the ground.

As the room erupted into rapturous applause Luis looked over at the slowly dissolving head, red eyes still glaring it's hatred at him and that moment he came to his own conclusion about the grimm.

The eyes for the most part told him all he needed to know; eyes were said to be the windows to the soul, or in this case the soulless. He saw nothing there, no special spark he'd seen in the eyes of other races and people. A true emptiness that centuries of experience had told him to hate.

Hate...

Yes, he hated the grimm.

What memories were left to him had no precedence to what he now witnessed, the closest thing was the hive mind of tyranids, their hunger had been a vast hunger for all life in existence. In comparison this was a focused river that flowed in only one direction; to the destruction of man. Yes; such a narrow sighted, abhorrent, and arrogant goal earned them their damnation, his fury, and his hatred.

He went back to his thoughts earlier today and confronted them with what laid before him dissolving into the stone of the floor, and his new personal revelations.

'What sort of person would allow such beasts to dictate the fates of men?'

his mind, his doubts gave no response.

 _'who would stand back and endure to old age with the knowledge of these eternally clawing at their door?'_

Nothing again.

 _'I join the fray once more because i will never stand by, even if i am to live a thousand lives and die a thousand deaths a life given in service to humanity and to it's virtues and graces is never to be mourned or regretted.'_

he sealed his resolve with one more thought.

 _'let not the hunger of the alien be sated upon the flesh of man.'_

Another door opened in the arena, and without another word Luis walked from the Arena and as he walked from the stained sand he carried himself in a way he hadn't in a long time.

* * *

Azrael was all alone now, the last student was called to the Arena five minutes ago and now he was alone. He was spending his last minutes waiting in silent meditation.

"Azrael"

At the sound of his name Azrael rose and took lion's wrath in his hand and walked up the stairs to his fight. As he made his way up he unclasped his helmet which hung from his belt and stopped before the open gate, drew back his hood and fitted the helmet to his head. The display came alive with sensor feeds and and notifications that stated all systems were operating properly.

He walked out into the open Arena and in the stands he saw his teachers and others he didn't recognize but assumed they were extra security most likely hunters.

Across from him was his query a massive creature he identified as a beowolf, he remembered back to his studies and mentally went through all the weaknesses he could recall, then a voice called out to him.

"Alright Azrael you ready?"

Azrael looked to where the voice came from and gave a salute with his sword to Tai yang then bringing his attention back to the cage which was now opened.

The grimm sprang forward, claws outstretched to attack to everyone else it was a swift charge.

But with his Semblance, it felt like minutes not seconds as the grimm approached Azrael side stepped it and from his prospective walked forward holding his sword down to the right of him sliding the edge of the blade across it's gut he watched and heard as the blade dug into the hide of the beowolf he watched as the skin came apart as if it were cloth.

it was oddly satisfying to watch.

Time sped up as Azrael ceased the use of his Semblance and as the beowolf staggered past him he turned Lion's Wrath morphing into a gun Azrael selected the underslung plasma gun and squeezed the trigger releasing three burning blue bolts at the Grimm. Two going clean through it's chest, the other one cored it's head. The steaming body dropping to the ground dead.

Azrael looked up as the gathered observers applauded him.

"Fine work, quick and clean you've done well."

To his right another door opened and Azrael saw stairs ascending up further up into the building.

* * *

The room he entered was small but big enough for the amount of people it held. All the students were gathered around a massive screen watching past bouts they had with their grimm. They were currently watching Azrael's match and curious he made his way over and took a spot in the crowd. He watched the green armored figure fighting the Beowolf.

He'd never seen his Semblance from the outside before, it was an enlightening experience to say the least.

It didn't look like he was moving in a way that obeyed the laws of reality. He saw as he took one step and then he was past it, his posture low and his sword held down by his waist and the barreling grimm now having a gash through it's midriff. He then watched as the sword morphed into an assault rifle letting loose the three plasma bolts that finished it.

Once the show was complete everyone turned to regard him and he was immediately bombarded with congratulations on finishing his match so quickly. Eventually Luis came over and patted him on the shoulder.

They're celebration was cut short as the teachers entered the room, the dean of the school professor Malcolm spoke.

"Student's today you have passed an important milestone and on behalf of all of vale we would like to thank you for taking this important step. It's never an easy thing to ask children to fight the forces of grimm but it's kids like you that give me hope for the future of humanity, and all of remnant." He paused before continuing.

"And so as a treat you will all get the next couple days off from studies." He finished before turning and leaving with the rest of the teachers leaving them alone to go over the footage. Luis walked over to the console and spoke up.

"Alright, who do we watch next?"

A voice called out. "Let's see yang."

At the behest of the group Luis dialed in Yang's name and the footage came to life on the screen.

* * *

Yang sauntered into the ring then she stopped and waved at her father and took up a fighting stance as the beowolf was let out of the cage. And in typical fashion it charge straight at her. She merely used her gauntlets to propel her forward, dodged it's strike and then gave the creature an upper that sent it flying back across the room dead.

"Beowolves don't seem to be the most peerless opponents do they?" Someone commented, Luis decided to interject.

"Beowolves are pack predators, so it'd make sense their easier to take on their own. Besides we're still students, you think they're going to put 3rd year combat school kids up against something like a deathstalker, or a nevermore?"

"It'd be more fun though." Yang said with a grin.

Luis looked at her. "Well, it's a good thing the grimm won't be going anywhere anytime soon."

Azrael could feel the barbed rebuke, and from the glare Yang was giving Luis she could to. That was how they spent their time before they had to leave for lunch so that the next group could have their chance to bloody themselves in combat.

Azrael couldn't deny it felt good to be in a fight again, or at least a fight he had a chance in.

* * *

For the rest of the school year Azrael kept himself busy on top of his regular school work there was also his extra training with Qrow that they did on weekends. And by the end of the year very few students in the school could beat him in a one on one fight Luis always being the prime contender. Both boys had always pushed themselves to one up the other but since they hit the mark were they were no longer considered children, but not technically adults the rivalry had grown ever more intense. The teachers noticed this and in small ways actively encouraged it or at the very least they didn't try to stop it. Perhaps feeling driving both of them would make them better hunters in the future.

Maybe it was because of his proficiency Azrael along with other more senor students were brought in to help teach 1st and 2nd year classes while teachers were away on missions.

Azrael Ducked the strike before stepping into the first years reach and rammed him to the ground with his body.

"Your sword is not the only weapon you poses, remember that." He said as the boy picked himself up and walked out of the ring.

"Who's next?" Azrael asked. He'd been helping his other classmates teach, but it was becoming clear that Azrael had a more "hands on" method of teaching. And they were starting to worry about it.

Again Azrael ducked and dodged blows like they were nothing. The first years had started a betting pool after their first couple training sessions with Azrael. Twenty Lien to first person that beats him.

Then it was thirty to the first one to land a blow on him.

thirty five lien to last ten minutes in a duel.

Five minutes...

As far as Azrael was aware no one had collected the bet yet...

Azrael saw that his opponent was making a grave mistake, he was watching his hand and not his sword. In his next attack he fainted a blow to the right side of his opponent's stomach but at the last minute changed sword hands and brought his blade down in what would have been a killing strike if it hadn't been a duel.

After beating him Azrael decided now was the time for the lesson.

"I saw you were watching my right hand instead of my sword, the hand is not what kills you." For a added reminder he placed the tip of his sword close to the beaten boy.

"Remember that." The boy rose to his feet and took a spot back with his group then he heard a voice call out.

"Alright that's enough for today class dismissed" Qrow came walking slowly into the room as the class dispersed. Qrow spoke once they were alone.

"You aren't going to tough with them are you?" He asked, Azrael turned to meet his gaze.

"They need it." He replied flatly.

"I know they do, but at the same time we can't give them more then they can handle, remember you weren't in peak fighting condition your first year."

Azrael nodded, Qrow was right. "What do you suggest then?"

"Try to walk them through it, you got this mentality of sink or swim and it's not a good method to use when your working with newbies like this."

Azrael considered this advice, then he spoke. "I'll give it a try tomorrow."

Qrow smiled and nodded "Good luck then."

The next day after Luis finished hour of teaching it was Azrael's turn. He walked out into the classroom and spoke in his usual low but intense voice.

"Today we'll be continuing where we left off yesterday." Low groans and whines came from the first years.

"And today instead of volunteering i will call one of you up." He walked in front of them and decided to call on a particularly meek boy who had watched all the previous sessions but never stepped into the ring himself. Azrael raised his hand pointing to him and said.

"You, come down here."

Slowly the boy rose to his feet and began walking down the steps to the bottom floor.

"Come on we don't have all day." At the goading the boy moved faster. and once at the bottom grabbed a sword and took his stance. And it was completely wrong he was to high, and his feet were to close together, a stiff wind could have knocked him over. But instead of starting the bout and letting the boy just fail like the rest Azrael decided to try Qrows advice.

He walked over and nudged the kid over, he didn't fall but he did get pushed back.

"Your stance is off." He pushed him down low and tapped his leg with his sword and he spaced his footing.

"You need to keep your footing low and spaced out so you don't get knocked over so easily."

To demonstrate he shoved the boy again but this time he gave considerably less this time. Azrael looked down and saw how tight he was holding his weapon, that needed fixed to.

"loosen your hold on the sword a bit, you need to keep it flexible." He showed him by demonstrating several swings of his sword, the boy's hands did loosen and he gave several practice swings to.

"Good." Azrael said returning to his position and taking up a combat stance.

"Now, we can begin."

* * *

The next person to step into the ring with Azrael was the small red cloaked girl from qrow's office. She walked timidly into the ring holding a massive red colored war scythe.

"Um, hi i'm uh ruby, we uh meet before." Azrael keeping a neutral expression brandished Lion's Wrath at her.

"Are your ready?" He asked.

Her mouth clenched shut and she brought the Scythe back and lowered her stance.

Azrael glanced to the right and he saw Qrow standing at the edge of the ring with two more people he was familiar with. Yang, and Taiyang were standing next to Qrow their faces had the look of worrying apprehension Azrael turned his focused back on Ruby she had a determined look but it was just a mask hiding her nervousness, it was a brave show.

Azrael started walking to the right sword raised; Ruby walking to his left. As he was examining her Azrael realized that it had been a minute and neither of them had moved towards each other but Azrael could see she was like a coiled whip just waiting to be released, but she was keeping back from him.

 _'she won't be pushed into an attack she thinks she won't win, she's seen all the other matches, she knows how daunting an opponent i am'_

Azrael sprang forward and brought his blade down in a sweeping arc. This was his way of testing reactions and to see what type of opponent he was fighting. There was a loud BANG and Ruby was gone, His blade slammed into the floor and as he wrenched it free he brought it up to block a swipe to his right side. Azrael turned his blade down hooking the blade with the cross-guard of his sword taking her scythe out of the way, Azrael stepped into her reach and delivered a firm head but.

"Oww." He heard her moan as she broke off contact and stepped back out of his reach. Azrael came to another deduction about her, he'd seen how she had dodged his strike and her follow up attack to his side

 _'Momentum is her true weapon, the Scythe is partially a delivery method, and she's dodgy to'_

This time however Ruby did not wait for the attack, firing her weapon she propelled herself forward and passed Azrael hooking the blade of her scythe into the ground and holding onto the shaft come around to deliver a kick aimed straight at his head. Azrael ducked and leaped back before she came around again but once again she was on the move using second spin to wrench her scythe free and to carry her forward for another attack.

This time she brought her blade down on him and he deflected it into the ground and moved forward striking her in the stomach with the pommel.

Before they continued a loud bell sounded interrupting them, the bout was over.

The rest of the first years rushed forward to congratulate her for lasting as long as she did and along with the praise and pats on the back Azrael saw one girl hand her a wallet full of lien cards. He watched the spectacle continue and when it finally subsided all eyes including Ruby's were on him waiting to see if he would say anything.

Azrael thought for a moment. Then turned to face her, he gave her a smile and brought his sword up in a salute before he turned and left the room.

* * *

 **i'll be honest the hardest thing i have in regards to this story is coming up with material regarding combat schools because there is no information on it that i could find it just amazes me on how much about RWBY we don't know and if volume 5 was any indicator we might be waiting a while. So i just kinda wrote what i thought would make the most since to me.**

 **And since we are nearing the 10th chapter of the story i think it would cool if i could answer any questions you guys might have about the story, leave them in the reviews and i'll answer as many as i can in the next chapter.**

 **Thanks for reading.**


	10. Chapter 10 A Shining Beacon

**Well we finally did it folks, After ten chapters we are now into RWBY proper. I just want take a moment to say thanks to everyone who followed, Favorited, reviewed and gave criticism, or if you just come by and read thank you. Because without the knowledge that there are people who are actually interested in this story i probably would have just stopped doing this months ago and so to celebrate my tenth chapter feel free to ask any questions you'd like and i will answer them in the next chapter. I do want to continue this story, i do have ideas for going forward, but you guys are my motivation to keep going. And here's hoping we'll all be here again for chapter 20.**

* * *

 **"A beginning is the time for taking the most delicate care that the balances are correct."**

Azrael and Luis stood looking out the window looking down into the city of vale. They had been on the Airship transport with other students bound for Beacon Academy for a while now as the vessel they were on moved at a leisurely pace. But on the one had it did give them a scenic view. It was interesting to see the city from this perspective, Azrael could even the see the street where officer Flowers and his family lived but he couldn't see their house specifically. He would have needed his 'old' eyes for that.

"The city looks a lot different from up here." Luis said placing his hands on his hips

Azrael nodded and then folded his arms together. "It is a nice change."

The two boys came away from the window once they had finished taking in the view of the city and started moving to the front of the ship to get a look at their new home for the next couple years. After all hardships combat school had presented them they were now further on to their objective.

Becoming Huntsmen.

"I still can't believe we're actually going to beacon though." Luis said wistfully

Azrael snorted "I can, we were a cut above the regular students a Signal. It shouldn't be a surprise."

Luis turned his head and smirked "Don't sound to humble." He deadpanned.

Azrael laughed. "Vanity has nothing to do with it, only the facts."

"Still, you don't need to say that out loud." He said looking around to make sure no one was eavesdropping.

"We don't want to attract to much attention to ourselves."

The large structure of Beacon Academy loomed in the distance near the edge of a great cliff by the sea that overlooked the city of Vale, the boys were so engrossed in the view they hardly noticed the Holo-image being projected down to their right. When it began to speak they stepped back to get a better look and saw the image of a blond women being projected onto the wall were the news had been playing.

"Hello, i am Glynda Goodwitch. And you are among the privileged few who have been received the honor of being selected to attend this prestigious academy. Our world is experiencing an incredible time of peace and as future huntsmen and huntresses, it is your duty to uphold it. You have demonstrated the courage needed for such a task. And now it is our turn to provide you with the knowledge needed to protect our world."

Without saying anything else the image faded.

"Well i guess that's our welcome." Said Luis. "But i guess it doesn't matter though, we're here and now the real training begins"

"Yeah, and hopefully i'll be able to find some answers here."

"What do you mean?"

Azrael checked around them again before he continued.

"What i mean, is that while we're attending this school we need to keep looking for a way to get back home." Luis frowned.

"I-" He didn't get to finish

"Hey guys!" A voice called out to them. They looked to see Yang and her younger sister Ruby walking towards them.

"We'll talk about this later." Luis said. The two abruptly ended their conversation and faced the two girls, they stopped in front of them one tall and blond was wearing her usual outfit that looked 'provocative' if Azrael were to be asked about it, the other was short and had a pale complexion that reminded Azrael of the raven guard,

well maybe not that bad. He thought recalling just how pale they could be

her hair was black but had red highlights in it and she wore a thick black blouse with long sleeves and a high collar with red trim on the sleeves, a black waist cincher with red lacing up the front, and a black skirt with red trimmings.

"Hey guys, you excited to start school?" Asked Yang.

Luis gave her a polite smile. "Of course we are."

Azrael nodded to acknowledge before he turned his attention to Ruby. "What are you doing here, didn't class at Signal start a week ago?"

She shrunk away "Uh-well you see Uh the thing is uh-" Before she could give an answer yang's arm wrapped around her head.

"My baby sister is coming to beacon with me, i'm so happy!"

"WHAT!?" Luis and Azrael said in unison the shock visible on their face.

"How?" Asked Luis.

Ruby quickly recounted the story of the dust store heist and her involvement and her later interview with professor Ozpin and a women named Glynda and his offer for her to join Beacon two years early.

"I don't think it was a good idea for you to accept." Stated Azrael. Ruby obviously didn't take this well, and being under the hooded glare of Azrael didn't help the matter, Thankfully Luis interjected.

"Don't take it the wrong way Ruby, but skipping two whole years of combat schooling isn't wise. You're gonna be at a severe disadvantage everyone is gonna be older and more skilled than you so you'd have to be doing a lot of catch up rather than learning."

He placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder.

"We're just worried about you."

Azrael nodded in agreement "And not to mention you have not even gotten to the grimm course for third years."

"But I've fought grimm." She insisted

"Yeah, we remember." Said Luis.

Azrael nodded "You run away from the school in the middle of winter and we had to go find you, and you're lucky we found you before the rest of the beowolf pack did."

Ruby grumbled under her breath "i took out most of them."

Azrael concluded the argument with one final point. "And besides, people are gonna be thinking you're some kind of prodigy to be let in two years early. That won't do you any favors."

Ruby groaned remembering back to her conversation with her sister about 'the knees'.

"Bu- but i'm not special." She tried to explain

Azrael smiled before he turned and started walking away, he gave a wry laugh at the statement.

"Good luck convening everyone."

Luis watched as he went, he wanted to say something to him but now he had to do some damage control. He turned back to the sisters and gave Ruby the most supportive smile he could give and tried to alleviate her concerns.

"Don't worry Ruby, you're gonna be fine, in this world it pays to take opportunities when they present themselves and no one can fault you for taking a chance. Trust me on that."

She looked up at him with a hopeful smile. "You mean it?"

He smiled back "I Guarantee it"

His expression hardened and he faced the direction Azrael had went and he started off after him. "I'll see you girls later, i need to go have a chat with someone."

Once he was out of sight Ruby started processing the conversation they just had, her smile fell again and she let out a forlorn sigh.

"Oh who am i kidding, he's right."

Yang put her arm around her. "Don't worry about it, everyone knows Azrael is an asshole." Ruby broke from her sister and stood in front of the window of the Airship and saw Signal Academy come into view.

"Hey, you can see Signal from here." She watched as the her old school was left behind and Beacon loomed closer.

"I guess we're not to far from home after all."

Her sister clasped a hand on her shoulder. "Beacon is our home now"

The sound of someone retching interrupted the view and both girls saw a blond boy in faded jeans and a hoodie run for the nearest trash can.

"I guess the views not for everyone." Said yang.

"It was a nice moment, while it lasted" Ruby said summing up the situation.

Yang tried to change the subject. "I wonder who we're gonna meet.

Ruby snickered "Can't be any worse then vomit boy."

Yang couldn't hold in the laughter Ruby started laughing to, until she looked down at her sister's shoes.

"UGH GROSS, YANG YOU GOT VOMIT ON YOUR SHOE."

* * *

The airship came in and hovered near enough to the cliff that it's disembarkation plank touched the ground for the students to leave. Luis and Azrael walked off the Airship and stood before the towering presence of Beacon Academy.

"By the blood of the Angel, now that's a sight" Said luis

Azrael scoffed. "You find this impressive?"

"It's not the Arx Angelicum by any stretch, but it's beautiful in it's own way." They both turned their attention back to the sprawling complex itself.

"I suppose." Azrael conceded.

Before they started off to the school a Blond boy rushed past them and over to a trash can and began to retch loudly. Azrael made a disgusted face at the sight and moved on ahead.

"Come on Luis let's get out of here."

The boys took in the beauty of the surrounding landscape, whoever designed this school clearly had an eye for the aesthetics. The grounds were covered by gardens and the plaza in front of the school was circular and spacious with fountains in the middle of pools of water and statues of what must have been heroes or other people of worthy note. The place had a feeling of serenity that neither of them could deny. And in the center of the plaza was a large rock, on top of it was a statue of a man and women the man holding a sword aloft to the sky and under the rock were the sculpted forms of Grimm. Now that they were alone it was time the two of them talked.

"We need to find a way out of here." Said Azrael, finally giving voice to what he was feeling. Luis's expression became serious, there was no disguising what he had meant.

"You mean escape this world and return to the imperium?"

He nodded. "I haven't found anything credible yet, but maybe we can find the answers here."

Luis sighed. "Azrael, i-" he stopped mid sentience letting the silence hang there

"You don't think we can return do you?" He said finishing his sentence.

"Azrael we don't even know how we got here, returning to the Imperium is probably beyond us. And if we did, what kind of life would we be returning to?"

Azrael hesitantly asked "What do you mean?" But he already suspected the answer, after all it was plaguing his own thoughts of late, Ever since he had transitioned from boy to adolescent man. But he did not interrupt Luis's answer.

"Chances are, if we do return then we'd be to old for the gene-seed process. At best we could be given some place of honor in our chapters or maybe even become chapter serfs. Or we could be dumped off on a hive world and be forced to eke out an existence until we finally die."

Azrael felt his frustration rise. "Is it not our duty to serve and die for the imperium and the emperor?"

Luis rounded on him. "How did we get here?"

Azrael's throat became dry, but Luis continued to speak "Besides, if you haven't noticed there is humanity here. And as a brother of the Blood Angels i fought not just for the imperium, my primarch, and the emperor, but i also fought for humanity."

He gestured to all that was around him. "This is humanity, and it is beset by monsters who crave it's destruction. But while my heart still beats i will never abandon humanity when it calls out for help. We stand the best chance of serving humanity by holding our coarse."

Azrael lowered his head, Luis spoke the truth. And in all honesty he had the sneaking suspicion that his quest was a forlorn hope, and-

BOOM!

The explosion startled them; both boys spun about instinctively drawing their weapons in the distance they saw smoke rising from the landing area and without a second thought they sprinted back the way they came fearing the worst.

"UNBELIEVABLE!"

They stopped in their tracks a stone's throw away from the scene of the explosion but stopped when the saw ruby and some other girl in a white dress screaming at her at the top of her lungs, it hurt Azrael's ears just to hear it.

"I'm really, really sorry." Ruby said trying to defend herself.

Azrael stepped towards the argument without saying a word

"What are you doing?" Luis asked after him.

"Ending this." Was all he got in response.

* * *

"YOU COMPLETE DOLT!" The girl in white yelled.

The words came like a slap in the face to Ruby, and she was to stunned to give a coherent response.

"WHAT ARE YOU EVEN DOING HERE, AREN'T YOU A BIT YOUNG TO BE ATTENDING BEACON!?"

"Well i-" She was cut off again.

"What the hell is going on here?" A voice sounded from the left.

Both girls turned to see Azrael stopping in front of them and planted his sword down into the walkway hard enough that it went in a good inch. He rested his hands on the pommel of the sword and regarded the two of them with the a stern look.

"Well?" He asked again.

The girl in white managed to compose herself and was the first to answer. "This clutz almost blew us off the cliff. She knocked over my cases of Dust and sparked an explosion."

Azrael turned his face on Ruby. "Is this true?"

"It was an accident." She mumbled in response, Azrael softened his expression; now that he had control of the situation and in doing so aloud his stony facade to fall away in order to get this settled

"Did you apologize?" He asked his voice softer and less harsh this time.

"Yes i did" she spoke meekly

Azrael focused again on the girl in white. "Well miss, uhhh."

"Weiss schnee, Heiress to the Schnee dust company." All eyes turned to see a girl in black and white with...

A black bow tie on top of her head. In one hand she held a book and in the other she held a container of dust. though it seemed she was more interested in the book.

"One of the largest producers of energy propellant in the world."

The girl, now identified as weiss sighed with relief. "Finally some recognition."

But it appears the new girl wasn't done yet "The same company infamous for it's controversial labor practices and questionable business partners."

Weiss stood aghast at the accusation her regal air disturbed she struggled to respond. "WH- HOW DAR- THE NERVE OF-"

Ruby turned her attention back to Azrael whom she saw had a wide smile and was shaking trying to hold in his amusement, she couldn't help giggling ether. Weiss walked up to the new girl and snatched the vile of dust out of her hand before storming off with her attendants closely following behind her.

"I promise i'll make this up to you!" Ruby called after her. She turned back to face Azrael.

"Thanks for the sa-" She looked off to see Azrael walking away with Luis. Remembering the other girl Ruby quickly spun about.

"So, what's your na-" The rest of the words died on her lips as she saw the bow wearing girl strolling away, Ruby felt a wave of disheartenment overcame her.

"How could my first day here have gone so wrong already, am i really up to this?"

Not at all caring who saw She collapsed down onto her back.

"Welcome to Beacon" She muttered to herself closing her eyes. After a moment she noticed the shadow of someone standing over her, she opened her eyes and looked to see a familiar blond boy standing over her, he reached out offering her his hand.

"Hey, I'm Jaune." He said pulling her to her feet.

"Ruby." She replied looking him over.

"Aren't you the guy who through up on the ship?"

* * *

Luis and Azrael made their way into the auditorium where all the new students were gathering, in front of them was a stage with a microphone on a stand and as they made their way up to the front of the crowd Azrael took in the sight of all the other students around them. There was absolutely nothing uniform about the congregation. Every student wore their own clothes and had their own weapons customized to their fighting preference and there was no denying both of them were apart of this uniform uniqueness, the strange phenomena of standing out in the crowd as an individual, while at the same time being completely unremarkable and just another face.

After waiting a while Azrael saw the last of the students trickle in from the outside and the last ones in he saw were Ruby and the blond haired boy they'd seen earlier on the airship.

'what's ruby doing with him?' Azrael asked himself. He watched as Ruby came to her sister's side and the two started talking. From her demeanor she was none to pleased with some slight her sister may have committed and was obviously surprised when the girl he remembered as Weiss Schnee snuck up on her causing her to jump into her sisters arms.

Azrael decided to ignore them for now because the room fell silent as a man walked out to the microphone, with the women he had seen on the airship over here, Glynda he remembered.

"I'll keep this brief." The man pushed his glasses up as he spoke into the microphone. Azrael recognized him from his interview a week before school started, he wore the same green suit he'd worn then and had his cane with him to.

"You have travailed here today in search of knowledge. To hone your craft and acquire new skills. And when you are have finished, you plan to dedicate your life to the protection of the people."

There was an almost detached manner with which he spoke. As if he was concentrated on something more important than the new students, he continued speaking.

"But i look amongst you and all i see is wasted energy. In need of purpose, direction." That got the attention of everyone in the room.

"You assume knowledge will free you of this. But your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far." He paused and the next words came with weight they needed.

"It is up to you to take the first step."

And without another word professor Ozpin turned from the mic and departed leaving the silent crowd behind. The women, Glynda approached the microphone and spoke quickly giving out instructions.

"You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins. Be ready."

* * *

The next couple hours went by quickly. The first thing they did was to deposit their equipment into lockers for the night. Azrael reverently removed his wargear along with Luis the two boys reciting the rights of disarming, each of them wondered if it was even necessary anymore as they had not seen any of the other students do anything of the like but after doing so for so long it would they figured it was better safe than sorry. And besides, there was nothing wrong with showing proper respect to equipment you were trusting your life to. And like all the other times they did so, they made sure they were the last ones in the locker room. No one else needed to see this as it would just raise to many questions.

"The battle is done." Luis began in a low whisper. Placing his Axe, pistol, and jump pack into the locker.

"though war never ends. Brief rest for the warrior, service to the wargear." Continued Azrael Placing his disassembled armor inside each piece wrapped in Ivory cloth.

"Praise the machine spirits that guard us in battle." Said Luis as he set his own armor inside also wrapped in cloth of bright red.

Once they finished stripping themselves of their weapons and armor they closed their lockers and made to leave. The last piece Azrael stowed away was his winged helmet.

Afterwards The students were toured around campus being shown all the different rooms of the school. Most were classrooms, and once the tour was done they were fed lunch and were aloud afterwards to spend their free time exploring the school. Everyone took this opportunity to mingle and get to know each other better.

While this had been going on Luis left Azrael's side to walk the gardens of the school alone, and as he walked through the well keep gardens he began to hear a rising commotion. He rounded a few Hedges and and that a group had formed around something of interest and as he got closer he could make out what some of them were saying.

"Wow, i can't believe it's actually her."

"Why'd she decide to come to Beacon?"

"Do you think we can get Autographs?"

He couldn't see what, or who had everyone's attention. He waited for a while before the crowd finally dispersed slowly but surely until all that was left was a tall red haired girl. Once she was sure everyone was gone her smile faded and she let out a weary sigh. Luis was sure the last thing she wanted was another fawning admirer so he put on his best face and walked over to greet her.

* * *

When the last of the other students had finally left her alone Pyrrha breathed a sigh of relief, It wasn't as bad as it usually was back at Sanctum but she had held out a forlorn hope that maybe, just maybe she could have gone unnoticed she chastised herself for her wishful thinking. She was about to leave for the ballroom when another voice called out to her.

"Hello." A voice sounded from behind her, she turned and had to look down to look her newcomer in the eyes.

He only came up to her shoulders, and he regarded with a warm kind smile.

"Oh hello, i didn't see you there." She said before returning the smile.

"That's alright." The boy responded. "I just heard a commotion and came over to see what it was all about." He said extending a hand.

"I'm Luis by the way, Luis Dante." She took the outstretched hand.

"Pyrrha, It's a pleasure to meet you."

"You look a bit familiar, we haven't met before have we?"

Pyrrha sighed. 'He'll remember eventually, might as well get it over with.'

"You've probably seen me during the Mistral regional Tournaments, or on a box of cereal." She quietly added the last part. She saw something click in Luis' expression.

"Oh that's right i did. Your a very good fighter." Pyrrha held her smile.

"Thank you very much." To her surprise the conversation veered from talks of tournaments and achievements to what she considered more down to earth topics.

"So, have you heard anything about what the initiation will be like?"

She shook her head. "I haven't heard anything beside rumors, all of them seem plausible, but nothing definite." In truth she was more then content just waiting to see what it was, she was confident no matter what the challenge was she could handle it. the conversation they were having then transitioned to classes.

"Did you see the art room during the tour? I can't wait to start making things in there, they look like they got anything you can think of."

Pyrrha was intrigued and decided to press on this subject. "Really, you're an artist?"

"Well, more of an amateur then anything." As he said that he produced a small notebook and offered it to her.

Looking through the notebook Pyrrha found it was full of pencil sketches There were pictures of various types of Grimm with notes on vulnerabilities and methods for him to defeat them in tidy cursive writing. After that there were portraits of people she didn't recognize but they had names by them so they could be identified. The first ones were his parents as their identification was that of 'Ma' and 'Da'. Some of the others she did recognize, she'd seen them on the ride over.

A hooded taut faced boy with close cut hair with a chained winged sword symbol around his neck.

A blond girl with a cocksure grin.

And a black haired girl in a dark shaded hood.

Pyrrha felt she'd seen enough and handed the book back to Luis. "It's amazing, you're very talented."

"You really think so?" He asked accepting the booklet back.

"I mean it, you have a real talent." She said. And she meant it to. Before they could continue Luis pulled out his scroll and opened it, then he closed it and placed it back in his pocket

"I'm sorry but i got to cut this short, but it was nice meeting you Pyrrha." He extended his hand again, and once again she took it.

"I hope to see you again, your fun to talk to."

Luis left quickly vanishing behind the hedges of the garden leaving Pyrrha alone once again with her thoughts.

'That was a welcome change, i almost forgot what a real conversation was like. He's a nice enough boy, i just hope i can meet more people like him. Maybe then i can finally have some real friends.'

Her mood brighter than before Pyrrha strolled off leisurely and she started humming a song her mother used to sing for her as a child, her day already seeming to be getting better.

* * *

Luis thumbed through his sketchbook as he walked away and finding a stone bench to sit on he took out a pencil he began to sketch on a clean page and began to go over his meeting with Pyrrha in his mind and finding himself sympathizing with her in a way. He could remember what it was like feeling all alone, to be the hero at the top, the one everyone always looked to make things right. He never wanted to do that again.

He could see it in her to, she was all too easy to read because he had spent nearly two thousand years doing the same thing. Just remembering what there was; was enough to make him feel tired. He shook his head of those thoughts, he never liked dwelling on them. This was a chance for a new life, a new story; but he felt assailed by his old life as lord commander Dante. His only regret was that he wanted to do so much more before the end finally came to him. But as of late the bitterness of those memories was wholly unpalatable.

'Maybe this time things will be different'

He didn't know how long he'd sat there, but when he stirred again the sun was setting and he had finished the gorget on his latest portrait and once he was done he skimmed through them again taking in every face and name and remembering them all. There was a point in his existence when he couldn't remember the faces of his friends and comrades, and when they were gone, only he remained. And when he forgot, then there was truly nothing left of them. Names that had no meaning, and faces that had no names, and names who had no face.

He resolved that he would never forget again.

* * *

Night came and finally with the day done all the students gathered in the ballroom and rolled out sleeping bags and bedrolls. Yang walked into the room and plopped down next to her sister.

"It's like a BIG slumber party."

"I don't think dad would approve of all the boys though" Ruby responded while writing her letter.

"I know i do." Yang purred with a smirk as she spied the shirtless guys in the room. Until she saw Jaune wearing footie pajamas, it was when he stopped and looked her way that she decided to cut her viewing short. She looked back at her sister who was still writing something.

"What's that?"

"A letter to the gang back at signal. I promised to tell them all about beacon, and how things are going." She replied.

Yang made a great effort of sounding endeared "AWW that is so cute." and for her trouble got a pillow to the face.

"Shut up, I didn't get to take my friends with me to school. It's weird not knowing anyone here." She said unable to keep from sounding bitter.

"What about juane, he's... nice, and Luis is a pretty cool dude, and Azrael is.." She trailed off but quickly tried to catch herself.

"Alright. See that's three friends already, that's like a three hundred percent increase."

"Pretty sure Weiss counts as a negative friend, back to two." She said pessimistically.

"There's no such thing as a 'negative friend', you've just made three friends and one enemy." This was met with another pillow to face.

"Look, it's only been one day. Trust me you got friends all around you. You just haven't met them yet."

Across the room luis and Azrael were making their own preparations for bed. Azrael was finishing up some meditation to relax him for bed, while Luis was on his last set of push ups before bed. When they'd finished they laid down on their bedrolls and started to talk before the lights were turned out.

"Well, exciting day wasn't it." Began Luis.

"Yes, although i hear the real action begins tomorrow." Azrael replied.

"Any idea on how teams will be picked?" Luis asked.

"No, but if i had to guess we'll be sorted out based on our familiarization and compatibility with other students." It was as good a guess as any.

"But what if it's completely random?" Luis asked.

Azrael sighed "Then we'll just have to make sure we're on the same team then."

"Aww, i didn't know you cared that much about me."

"Only because your the one person in this world i actually trust, then yes i do." Azrael said rounding on Luis.

"Well mister trust issues teams are made up of four people, so chances are we're gonna have people we don't even know working with us." Luis said pulling his blanket over him. Azrael slid into his bed and covered himself.

"We'll cross that bridge when we reach it."

* * *

As he dreamed Azrael remembered back to when he first met Professor Ozpin It was in the summer after school and Azrael sat in what looked to him like an interrogation room, he couldn't help but to laugh at how often he found himself in such places. The message from the staff was clear enough, this meeting was important to his aspirations to being a Huntsmen and had been scheduled for the first week after his graduation. The door in front of him opened and a man with white hair wearing a green suit stepped in holding two steaming cups. He set one down for him before he took a seat across from him. Azrael picked up the cup and took a sip before setting it back down. Recaf, or coffee they call it here. Well maybe not recaf as it didn't taste like it came out of a factory and spent twenty years in a cargo ship.

He liked it to say the least; the man in front of him took a drink of his own cup before he set it down and pulled out a data slate.

"Well Azrael, you seem to have quite the record here."

Azrael nodded "My instructors do me a great honor."

He smiled before he started reading off what was on the slate. "Graduated Signal combat school with honors, won the Signal regional tournament."

Azrael shrugged "I am, what i am."

"What are you then?" He asked.

"I am i weapon, to ensure humanity's survival." Azrael responded.

The man found this a curious if alarming answer, defending mankind from the grimm takes dedication this is true. But to claim to be a weapon, to be a tool that is made in expended is something he couldn't understand. He would need clarification.

"What do you mean by that?"

"I mean, that i was trained and conditioned for the role of fighting the enemies of mankind, then yes-i am"

The man pressed his lips "Do you know who i am?" He asked finally. Azrael nodded his head before speaking.

"You're the headmaster of Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin." He nodded in acknowledgement.

"I've come here to interview several students who also received recommendations, what makes you special?"

The boy in front of him shrugged before he continued.

"A hard, and dedicated student Azrael shows great promise though he shows a disconnected and a distant, secluded and brooding nature."

Azrael had nothing to say about that because as loath as he was to admit it he did have a penchant for avoiding other people's company and did prefer to keep to himself.

"At Beacon our students must learn to work together as a team, are you able to do that?"

Azrael sat straight before he responded. "I am perfectly able to work with others, I've been doing that since i started attending signal."

Deep down Azrael wanted to shout the man down with his achievements. He had clawed his way up through the hierarchy of the Dark Angels chapter of the Adeptus Astartes. He had earned the respect and adoration of his battle brothers in centuries of war against every manner of horror that assailed the Imperium. It enraged him even more knowing he could not give voice to just how over qualified he was, if this man truly knew who or what he was then he would be on his knees begging for him to join his school.

For the emperor's sake. HE WAS A SUPREME GRAND MASTER!

Ozpin thought for a moment noticing his obviously rising agitation, the boy already had a spot at beacon; the comments he'd read from Qrow and Tai as well as other teachers told him that this boy was a very desirable applicant. He only visited students who were already selected for beacon, this was just his way to get a feel for his future students. And in truth Azrael wasn't the most questionable student he had accepted by a long shot to begin with. He had seen many come through just as rough around the edges as he was. It was something Ozpin prided himself on, no student left Beacon quite the same as when they arrived. Right now Ozpin wasn't looking at what he was, but at what he could be.

"What is it you hope to gain at Beacon."

He watched as the boy pursed his lips before speaking.

"Purpose. Being a huntsmen is the only profession i find worthy."

Ozpin read the boy and could see the conviction in his face and if what he read was true then this boy truly had nowhere to go, no family claimed him, not even friends or distant relations. But he seemed to be very driven to achieve his goals and Ozpin was always looking for more people to help carry on the fight.

'He could prove useful.' He mused to himself.

He gave a smile before he decided he'd seen enough and concluded the meeting. "Well Azrael i believe Beacon Academy can give you what you're looking for."

* * *

When morning came the initiates rose from their slumber and began getting ready for the day's trials. They cleaned themselves, they dressed, and the ate breakfast. And now they were to prepare for the initiation. Back in the locker rooms the students made ready checking weapons and equipment. Azrael had strapped on the last of his armor plates and donned his robe and belt with lion's wrath hanging on the left side. Luis had slung his jump pack onto his back and securely fastened it before taking out his own belt with the perdition pistol and Axe Mortalis.

Azrael started loading dust rounds into magazines for his rifle. These weren't just any normal dust rounds they were something he and Luis had been working on for years. These were armor piercing high explosive rounds with a steel tip. He had tested it before on Grimm and found they worked fine tearing through their tough hide.

Once they were finished arming themselves the got up to leave but as they neared the exit they were given one last show.

"P-Pyrrha, a little help please."

Before either of them could ask what was going on a blur shot right past their field of vision. They both followed it to find Jaune pinned to the wall by a red and gold spear.

"I'm sorry." Said Pyrrha before the Intercom came to life with Glynda's voice.

"All first year students report to Beacon Cliff For initiation."

They turned to Pyrrha come forward and reclaimed her spear which shot out of the wall and back into her grasp. Pyrrha and weiss left the locker room leaving Jaune slumped against the wall.

"Having trouble there lady killer?" Yang asked as Ruby extended a helping hand.

"I don't understand, my dad said all women look for is confidence" He said getting shakily to his feet.

"Snow angel probably wasn't the best start." She said walking past him.

"Come on Jaune." Said Ruby walking out of the room with Jaune leaning on her. Azrael couldn't believe what he was seeing right now. He looked at Luis to confirm he'd seen that. Luis nodded his head and started chuckling.

"So much you want to bet he'll make it?" He asked.

Azrael continued out of the room fighting down the feeling of disgust at he'd seen. "Nothing, i don't make bets I know i'll lose."

* * *

The wind tugged at the edge of Azrael's hood as he stood in a line of students looking out to the forest. The cliff seemed taller than the buildings in Vale, which begged the question. Why were they here? As if sensing the unspoken questions Professor Ozpin spoke up.

"For years you have trained to be warriors. And today your abilities will be evaluated in the emerald forest."

Glynda stepped in. "Now, i'm sure many of you had heard rumors about the assignment of teams. Well, allow us to an end to your confusion."

The party stood hanging on her every word.

"Each of you will be given teammates... Today."

Ozpin decided to step back into the conversation. "These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time here at Beacon. So it is in your best interest to be paired with someone with whom you can work well with."

Azrael glanced over to Luis who glanced back. He could feel the excitement and apprehension the permeated the air.

"That being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

With this revelation Azrael heard an audible 'What?' That sounded like Ruby. Looking up and down the line again he heard excited murmuring.

"See, i told you."

Ozpin continued. "After you've partnered up you will make your way to northern end of the forest. You will meet opposition along the way. Do not hesitate to destroy everything in your path, or you will die. You will be monitored and graded for the duration of your initiation. But our instructors will not intervene."

Of course not. Azrael thought to himself. He'd read the terms, and had signed his name. Beacon would not be held responsible for their failings as warriors.

It was in their hands now. Fight or die.

Naturally he was eager to get going.

"You will find a abandoned temple at the end of the path containing several relics. Each pair must choose one, and return to the top of the cliff. We will regard that item as well as your performance and grade you appropriately, are there any questions?"

There was a moment of silence when a meek voice started speaking up. "Yeah, um, sir-"

"Good! Now, take your positions." Ether he didn't hear or as Azrael suspected the question had been rhetorical.

With orders to prepare Azrael drew his hood down and placed the winged helmet he had held in the crook of his arm on his head and activated it. His attention was focused on Going over the notifications the helmet was giving him that he ignored what ever conversation was being had with Ozpin and some other student. Azrael adopted a squatting position he'd learned while training at Signal, As the topic of a 'landing strategy' was covered in depth.

Luis gave short burns on his jump pack before he to took his stance.

They didn't have long to wait. From one end of the line students started being catapulted from the cliff and into the forest with surprising force. Soon it was Luis' turn and he shoot outwards like a comet, the flames of his jump pack turning him into a shooting star.

Azrael heard a loud clicking before it was his turn and soon he was soaring through the air. And down below him was the green of the Emerald Forest.


	11. Chapter 11 The Emerald Forest

**So yeah this took me a while to write. This chapter was harder to make than others because i had decided to come up with OCs to fill in the team and it took me a while to come up with them not to mention write it down. And lately papa nurgle gave me a most virulent gift just in time for christmas. But the good news is I've had time to think and re-watch rwby vol 1, read some 40k books and get some ideas going.**

 **also been watching the new vol 6 of rwby which in my opinion has been nailing it fairly well compared to vol 5, but what do you guys think?**

* * *

When he landed, he didn't do it with any flair or real creativity. As the ground sped closer he only did what was practical. He arrested his momentum by kicking off trees until he was down on the ground, then before he hit the dirt he tucked and rolled at the last moment and stopped in a kneeling position on the forest floor.

Now that he was on the ground Azrael carefully surveyed his surroundings before consulting the H.U.D of his helmet and saw nothing with in range. Rising to his feet Azrael drew lion's Wrath from the sheath at his waist. Three feet of Dust infused steel gleamed in the noon sun. Consulting his display he aligned himself in the direction of north and began his trek through the woods.

The going was easy enough and any vegetation that got in his way was easily removed with sweeps of his sword. He took in the sounds of the forest, or in this case the absence of any sound at all. No birds or any other animals could be heard. He decided to raise Luis on the Scroll.

Blink clicking his way through his helmet's functions he finally dialed in Luis' scroll number. Dialing it the call failed to go through.

'The reception out here is terrible, was it meant to be that way?'

He was about to try again, but then he saw it.

A faint Blip appeared on the edge of his Auspex sweep it was colored red to designate them as grimm. Three blips appeared and were moving fast, fanning out in an attempt to surround him Azrael concluded they were Beowolves.

Azrael thumbed the activation rune and his sword hummed to life, a faint blue color coating the entire blade. In this situation knowing about a trap was the first step in defeating it, now the second step was to spring it. With his sword in hand Azrael stepped deeper into the forest.

* * *

The quiet of the forest was ruined by the sound of a roaring engine. A figure rocketed out of the canopy and perched himself on a tree branch and looked out over the forest.

Luis took in a deep breath the day was starting to heat up, but the air had a bit of the morning coolness left in it. All around in the forest below he could hear the report of firearms discharging. He looked through the trees and saw a path through the forest that headed north. Looking behind him to make sure the cliff was at his back Luis jumped from one branch to another moving towards his objective.

As he continued to move he became aware of a whistling sound followed by an explosion. He jumped up onto a branch that overlooked a forest trail. And looking along it he saw a figure taking cover behind a fallen three and was unleashing a torrent of fire into a pack of on coming Creeps that were rushing the position. Bonding forward Luis positioned himself above the fray. Leaping high into the air Luis gave a burst from his pack that sent him shooting to the ground, he slammed down among the creeps cleaving them in half with his Axe or incinerating them with the perdition pistol while arrows shot out from behind cover impaling any creep that could have gotten in a lucky strike. He hacked, slashed, and shot until finally the there were no more. It was then Luis began to realize what he'd done, he had jumped in to save another person but in doing so had chosen his teammate. He began wondering just what he was going to do as the person he had saved vaulted the fallen tree trunk and dashed up to him.

As the figure got closer Luis could tell it was a she.

She held a longbow in her left hand, Her hair was short and was held up in a tight knot that kept it out of her eyes. She placed the bow on her back before she stopped right in front of Luis panting heavily before she was finally able to speak she was doubled over, hands on her knees trying to breath. Her outfit was nothing extraordinary, except that her shirt had no sleeves and they showed off her well muscled arms. No doubt it was from the exertions of firing that bow, in fact Luis could see that her right arm was actually more developed than her left and she wore a glove that left her thumb and pinky exposed, and on her left she wore another similar glove and an arm guard to protect against the bowstring.

"Th-Thanks for that, those bastards have been hounding me ever since i landed. I got a dozen of them but there were just to many. Drew them here to line em up but i was starting to give up hope of holding them back before you came along."

She righted herself and offered a hand to Luis.

"Name's Gianna, Gianna Elford."

Luis took the her hand. "Luis."

* * *

The last Beowolf died in the searing light of a plasma bolt, It's dissolving body falling to the forest floor in a meaty heap. Cheeking the H.U.D and visually checking his surroundings Azrael confirmed he was alone again.

In his mind he went over the mission parameters again in his head.

"Make your way north to the forest ruins and retrieve an artifact."

Consulting his helmet's internal compass he realigned himself north and began to move again.

All around him the forest echoed with sounds of battle but it was all so distant. And he walked along the dark trail of the undergrowth for what felt like hours, but in reality had only been one hour so far. Azrael pulled up his Auspex again. And once again it showed no grim activity, nor the tracker he had placed on Luis.

It was a precaution at first, a way to make sure he'd be able to find Luis in any unforeseen circumstance. He wouldn't have dared to try and place it on his person so he did the next best thing. And while it still filled that purpose, for the time being it was his ticket to linking up with Luis so they would be teammates.

"Unforeseen circumstances indeed." He mused to himself.

As he continued walking his chronometer had indicated he had been walking for about an hour, and the the light shining through the canopy started to wain to the west. And with how far he'd come and how long he had been doing this, one question continued to plague him.

"Why haven't i ran into anyone yet?"

As Azrael rounded a bend in the path he came face to face with smaller pack of Beowolves. Activating his Semblance Azrael charged in dodging their attacks, and plying his sword dexterously into the weak points between their armor. One fell after another until he stood several feet down the path wrenching his sword out of the last beowolf's throat.

"this is bad comedy." He laughed to himself, where were the other variants of Grimm? He yearned for a confrontation with a more challenging creature. These mangy mutts were no true challenge even to the most basic of combat school students.

"Maybe the other grimm have been drawn off by the other students. Oh well no point belly aching over a easy mission."

Picking up the pace Azrael continued on his way.

* * *

Azrael didn't need to check his auspex to know that the beowolf had been tailing him since he had exterminated it's pack, did it think it was clever trying to sneak up on him like this? No matter he would wait for the appropriate time to kill it, if he turned now to confront it; it would just run back into the forest and resume stalking him.

Hand on his sword Azrael let the creature get closer and closer he kept any sign of tension out of his body so as not to betray the fact that he knew. It was almost upon him but as he drew his sword and turned to face it, something came out of nowhere on his right and slammed the Grimm back into a tree. Once he had a moment to recover from his shock he saw an ornate spear wrench itself from the tree. He followed it with his gaze to see it land back into the hand of the thrower.

The first thing he noted was her that her outfit was an ornate bright red and yellow colored dress. it was a short dress in comparison to many he'd seen ended just after the knees on the legs and halfway past the elbows on the arms. The skirt of the dress was split into two halves and Azrael could see she was wearing pants of some kind underneath. Her black hair was done up in a bun with two pins in them and two strands of hair coming down on the right and left side of her face.

Her spear however was something else entirely. It was the same height she was, so somewhere in the area of 5 an half feet. It had a spear point but set below the head were two cutting blades opposite one another. The closest approximation he could make was that it must be some kind of Halberd. And a beautifully made one to, it was covered in gilded decorations and what appeared to be dust crystals. He couldn't identify them but he saw one set into the shaft of the weapon itself about where her hand rested on it. And between the cutting blades was a device that held a plethora of dust crystals in a cylinder that rapped around the shaft.

She raised a hand and smiled at him in greeting but Azrael stood there stunned. Of all the possible outcomes that could have happened, this was by far the worst.

* * *

Narissa was able to make good time through the forest after landing and was thankful she decided not to wear high heels on the mission opting instead for her tennis shoes. After landing she began seeking her partner.

It was hard going at first but once she found a path she started making good enough time. Then she heard the gun fire, then the sound of an energy weapon discharge. It was close to her, so she hurried through the trees until finally she found what she had been looking for.

A lone figure, walking along a forest path.

With a Beowolf stalking behind him. She couldn't tell, but she guessed that he must know it was behind him. Maybe he was waiting for the right moment?

At any rate she figured if she was going to introduce herself, what better way than helping him out.

Moving faster she managed to get onto his left side and watched as the boy in armor rested his hand on the hilt of his sword.

'Cleaver, he's waiting for it to draw closer.'

She readied her Ji and took aim, she led the target a couple more feet and then sent it flying across the clearing and straight into the beowolf's chest and impaled it onto a tree. Narissa raised her hand and using the magnetic dust crystal in a bracelet on her wrist wrenched the Ji out of the dissolving beowolf and went flying straight back to her. She always felt uneasy whenever it came flying back to her, she remembered trying it for the first time and thought she had broken her fingers; she didn't but that nagging thought was always there.

This time however her Ji came back and she grabbed it right out of the air. The green armored boy followed it and now rested his sight on her, taking a deep breath she started towards him and putting on her best face she raised her hand up.

"Hey, sorry about taking your kill there."

The closed helmet stared back at her and he just stood there silent and motionless, Narissa stopped just in front of him and waved a hand in front of him.

"Um, Hello?" she said leaning forward as if to get a closer look at him

Azrael was too stunned to say anything. But thankfully a chime sounded in his helmet and a map of the surrounding area popped up with a yellow dot off to the west of where he was. It was the tracker and it's signal was strong, but he had to address the situation before him.

Slowly his hands went to his helmet and giving it a twist to the right it gave off a loud hiss of escaping air and he pulled it off his head and Narissa was finally able to take in the appearance of her new partner. His taut face, short black hair, and piercing green eyes. She gave a glance over his armor and the myriad of symbols that probably had some kind of significance. A hooded robed figure with wings was splayed across his chest, and a winged sword icon on his right pauldron were the most obvious.

"Hi" He said in a low voice, Narissa straightened and offered her hand.

"I'm Narissa, it's nice to meet you." she said offering her hand, the boy almost hesitantly accepted it.

"Azrael."

Now that the introductions were concluded the boy now known as Azrael placed his winged helmet back on his head and looked around the area before he spoke again, his voice came out some kind of speaker in helmet.

"We've dallied to long here, we need to keep moving." He said pointing his sword.

"We head that way, we can meet up with a friend of mine." Without waiting for a response Azrael began walking in the direction he had pointed out.

* * *

Luis brought his axe down into the skull of the Ursa splitting it down to the collar bone Gianna had nailed one in its eye socket with an explosive arrow it's head vanished into black mist. Luis felt a rush of exhilaration, leaping around the clearing confronting as many grimm as he could with speed and overwhelming power.

When the last one fell the two of them regrouped.

"I got four, how about you?"

Gianna perused her lips. "Two, but only because you were jumping around everywhere and i didn't want to hit you."

Before he could retort a roar caught their attention and they both turned to see a surviving grimm preparing to charge them. Weapons at the ready they waited for the creature to make the first move but before any of them could move the beast's head was severed by an attack from behind and as it slumped to the ground they saw two people standing behind it.

Luis saw that it was his Azrael which he wondered at the odds of them even finding each other out here. The two of them meet and clearing resounded with the sound of metal on metal as the boys slammed their weapons together in salute and clasped each other's forearms.

"It's about time you showed up, i was beginning to think you'd miss all the fun." Luis said smiling.

"Not if i could help it, but it seems you have matters well in hand here." Azrael said before casting a glance over to Gianna. "And it seems you've gone and made a new friend in the process."

Luis's smile fell a bit. "It seems i wasn't the only one." By now both of the girls had joined them.

Azrael took the time to introduce Narissa to the group "Narissa this is Luis Dante, the friend i mentioned."

"It's nice to meet you." Said Luis shaking her hand. "This is Gianna."

Gianna gave a slight wave of her hand "Hi."

* * *

Azrael clapped both his hands together. "Alright now that introductions are out of the way, i believe it's time we got back to the task at hand."

They all gave him nods of agreement.

"Do we even know what direction we need to go? these trees are making it hard to navigate." Narissa said looking up at the towering trees that circled the clearing. Azrael was the first to answer. "The headmaster said we needed to head north, and my helmet's compass says north is that way." He said pointing again with his sword.

"I can go look for the path." All eyes were on Gianna who had not said much of anything as of yet, she continued. "I was on the right path before i ran into that pack of creeps, i can find the way back easy enough."

"How?" Narissa asked, the other girl shrugged.

"I grew up living in the woods, wouldn't have made it this long if i didn't have a sense of direction."

Azrael cut into the conversation "Alright then, led us back to the path."

Their course of action decided they group followed Gianna out of the clearing and back through the woods the sound of fighting had died down somewhat and inwardly they all hoped it was a good sign. None of them had ever heard of anyone actually dying trying to get into Beacon, but the risk was obviously there. Eventually Gianna did indeed find the forest path again and the party of teens began making good time north through the forest as the grimm seemed to have thinned out significantly and the only sign Azrael saw were red blips that hung around just outside of Auspex range. But almost out of nowhere Azrael threw up his hand, the party immediately stopped and drew their weapons scanning the surrounding forest.

"What is it?" Luis hissed to him "Ambush?"

"Possibly." Azrael said pointing forward as the path went down until it entered a ravine, and there was a bend in the path that he couldn't see around.

"As good a spot as any." Azrael look around at the group and came up with a plan it wasn't a good one but it was the only one.

"I'll go in first, the rest of you say back encase it is a trap."

"But why you?" Narissa asked. Azrael responded by rapping his armored knuckles on his breastplate. "Because out of all of us, i got the most protection."

Azrael turned and walked towards the mouth of the ravine and drew the lion's sword but changed it into the bullpup assault rifle reasoning a longsword would be next to useless in such cramped space. "I'll call when i'm through." He said over his shoulder and carefully stepped into the ravine.

The walls were narrow, with rocks jutting out all over the place. It was so narrow that only one person could walk through with any sort of comfort but Azrael still had to lean out of the way of rock when the path became particularly narrow but the path was easy enough to navigate having been carved out of the bottom of the ravine. But as he continued he briefly looked up to see the overhanging rocks at the top of the ravine.

'Better be extra careful, wouldn't want those coming down on us.'

it was then that the moment of truth came, the bend in the ravine. Azrael got up to the right side wall and carefully moved until he was right on the corner. Then as swift as he could he moved around the corner, rifle raised to gun down the first thing he saw.

But there was nothing. He brought up Luis's scroll in his helmet.

"It all looks clear. Move up, but stay alert." He looked back to see Luis and the two girls start moving into the ravine themselves, Azrael continued forward.

* * *

They finally found it, the forest ruins. When Azrael and his companions finally exited the forest they came upon their objective. The ruins in their cylindrical construction and the damaged walls and columns gave the impression that it had once been a tower, or maybe from the ornate layout of the floor some kind of temple to some heathen god from remnants earlier history. And as they approached they realized they weren't alone and that thankfully they were friendly.

As they got closer Luis and Azrael recognized Yang but everyone else was unfamiliar but off to the left he saw the massive deathstalker on the tail a girl he had seen earlier this morning.

'It's pyrrha, the child prodigy.'

They double timed it to the ruins and the rest of the students and he looked up as a shadow passed over them, he through his gaze skywards to see the largest nevermore he had ever seen. And thanks to his helmet's magnification he saw dangling from a talon was none other than weiss.

when they finally reached the group their conversation became audible.

"she's gonna fall."

"She'll be fine."

"She's falling."

Sure enough the nevermore managed to shake her loose and send her plummeting towards the ground they were about to run to help when out of the left corner of his eye someone jumped out of a tree and actually managed to catch her. Although after years of fighting together and seeing the extent of her Semblance Azrael couldn't help but wonder why she didn't us a glyph to arrest or even stop her fall.

But watching Jaune's attempt to "save" her was amusing to watch.

"Well glad to see you boys didn't get eaten on your way here." Yang said as the four of them joined the girls, Azrael broke off and started walking around the ruins, looking at all the artifacts on their pedestals. They were regicide pieces, Emperor damned regicide pieces. He went through the possible reasons behind such a decision and reasoned that it must me some kind of symbolic gesture for the students to make.

"These are the relics?" He asked sounding blase about the whole situation. Yang raised her hand showing her chosen relic, the white knight."Yep."

Azrael detached himself from the conversations that was going on and kept his slow methodical walk around the circle. Many of the pieces were missing the white knights and rooks and the black bishops among them. He stopped in front of the pillar holding one of the pieces and began rubbing his chin in contemplation Luis joined him and asked.

"What is it?" He asked in a hushed tone

"Pick your piece." he returned in the same low voice before he stretched out a hand to grab it but before he could yang's voice called out in horror

"RUBY!" Azrael wheeled about, drawing Lion's Wrath and dashing to the group was Surprised to see that ruby had charged a massive deathstalker and her hood was now pinned to the ground by massive feathers trapping her, Azrael and the others ran forward to reach her but another barrage of feathers stopped them cold. And to Azrael's horror he realized none of them would be able to reach her before the killing blow, even with all the speed his power gave him.

Then from the right a blur of white shot out, gracefully weaving it's way through the feathers and landing beside ruby just as the killing blow fell, and it all happened in the blink of an eye.

The stinger stopped inches in front of her face and the rest of the tail trapped in a wall of ice.

"You are so childish." Ruby hesitantly opened her eyes to see her new partner standing over her rapier in hand.

"Weiss?" she asked almost dumbfounded.

"And dimwitted, and hyperactive, and don't even get me started on your fighting style." she said pulling the tip of the sword out of the ground.

"And i suppose i can be a bit.." the words came out as if she were having her teeth pulled. "Difficult." She summarized.

"But if we're going to do this, we're going to have to do this together. So if you quit trying to show off, i'll be nicer."

The look on ruby was one of relief at being alive, but shame at having to be saved she had to say something in her defense "I'm not trying to show off, i just want you to know i can do this."

Weiss rolled her head at her excuse. "You're fine." Was all she said before walking back to the others.

* * *

Once everyone had regrouped Jaune was the first one to point out what many of them had already noticed. "Guys, that thing circling back, what are we gonna do?"

Azrael spoke up. "With all of us, we should be able to take that overgrown bird." Not a lot of people looked very enthused about the prospect of taking on the massive nevermore, but thankfully Weiss was there to offer another idea.

"Look." She said casting her gaze from Jaune to Azrael. "There's no sense in dilly dallying, our objective is right in front of us."

"She's right our mission is to grab an artifact and make it back to the cliffs." Said ruby. Weiss looked overjoyed to have someone back her up on her idea. "There's no reason to fight these things."

"Run and live, that is an idea i can get behind." The comment came from Jaune this time, and not for the first or last time Azrael was looking the boy over. Weiss's plan was a sound decisions and as much as he wanted to fight he knew that the mission took priority over his own wishes. But what this boy was suggesting was nothing short of cowardice, not that it was an emotion to be scorn all mortals felt fear even him much to his dismay had felt fear's icy grip on his heart.

In fact from what Azrael had observed of Jaune he was a visible black sheep compared to the rest of the student. Everyone Azrael had met had all carried themselves with a surety in all they were doing, everyone to a Tee even Ruby. But since meeting him Jaune had projected a flimsy sense of bravado and confidence that was easy to see through to the doubt and timidness that he exuded.

Of all the other students Jaune looked the most like he didn't belong. He would be watching him though, he had something to hide. And if there was one thing Azrael had always prided himself on it was his ability to root out secrets.

But that would have to wait for now survival was all that mattered and now that there was a plan everyone rushed back to the ruins to grab and artifact. Azrael went back to the one he had been eyeing and grabbed it. Placing it into his pack he regrouped with Luis, Gianna, and Narissa the group of students moved out Azrael and Luis deciding to take the rear guard. And as they were about to crest the hill with the rest of the group a shrill squeal echoed across the forest.

"What was that?" Asked Luis. Azrael looked back in the direction they had came.

"Grimm." The rest of the group came back

"You guys heard that right?" Said Jaune

"Boarbatusks by the sound of it." Said the boy in green.

"Great, if they over take us we'll never reach the cliff especially with that on your tails." Yang said pointing to the nevermore.

"Go." Said Azrael. They all looked at him curiously.

"If we split up we can draw most of them off."

"I hope you have a good plan, a herd of Boarbatusks will overwhelm you." Said Blake.

"True, but i do have a plan." He said looking to Luis. "But i'm gonna need help with it."

Luis gave a wry smile. "I would be honored."

Gianna and Narissa approached them, they looked at each other then at their respective teammates. "Well we're coming to." Narissa said finally.

"Yeah, we are your teammates." said Gianna. The boys gave respectful nods to both girls. Azrael was impressed, because this plan was absolutely crazy.

* * *

Luis sat perched on a tree branch about a minute after the deathstalker freed itself it made a B line the other group but no matter. Luis's real targets were starting to appear. They came out of the forest sniffing the air for any sign of human activity and right among them was the biggest Boarbatusk he'd ever seen. He contacted Azrael.

"Enemy sighted, are you in position?" There was a short pause before he got his answer.

"We're ready, bring them in."

Luis stood up and closed his eyes and concentrated. He reached deep within himself, It is known that grimm are drawn by the power of negative emotions such as anger and sorrow.

'Good' He thought as he reached for all the hatred and anger he felt for these abominations. 'Let them choke on it' by now all the Grimm were focused on his spot drawn in like moths to the flame. And Luis gripping his Axe so tight that his fingers were turning white leaped from the tree and descended upon the charging grimm in a fury.

He landed right on top of a boarbatusk crushing it with the impact of his landing and for the next few seconds he vented his fury dispatching several before he rocketed out of the melee far enough that he had a head start but close enough that they would be compelled to give chase. And with a boarbatusk herd lead by a massive alpha hot on his heels Luis ran back towards the ravine.

jogging down the narrow passage as carefully as he can Luis rounded the bend and ignited his jump pack sending him up to the top of the trench with the boarbatusks snapping at his heels as he leaped clear of the killing zone. The creatures stopped, their gaze so transfixed on Luis that they didn't have time to register the incoming torrent of fire

From their hiding place Azrael, Gianna, and Narissa let loose with everything they had.

"Aim for the weak points" Azrael said as he sent bolt and plasma shots into the foe. Gianna was snipping grimm like it was target practice, Every explosive arrow fired found its mark in any eye, nose, mouth or anywhere not protected by the Boarbatusk's thick hide. But once the shock wore off the grimm had a new target to charge.

"Make ready." said Azrael and Narissa stopped her elemental barrage and closed her eyes and concentrated.

'I hope this works' Azrael hoped to himself. In truth what should happen next wasn't his original idea, but Narissa was insistent on it. So as the grimm drew closer and closer he couldn't shake the sinking feeling that he'd made a terrible mistake. But as they were almost out of the ravine the leading grimm slammed headlong into a deep purple, see through barrier. Azrael thanked the emperor Narissa's semblance actually worked like she said, the grimm were trapped.

"NOW!" he screamed and the three of them opened fire on the overhangs of the Ravine causing an avalanche to crush the grimm under tons of falling rock. when the dust settled the shield dissipated and Narissa fell to her knees as her Semblance gave out and Gianna reached out to steady her. Luis rocketed down next to them.

"Great plan Azrael, the beasts didn't know what hit them." said Luis.

Then as if summoned by his boasting the rubble shifted and the sole survivor of the trap clawed its way back from death. It was the massive Alpha Boarbatusk. It let out a loud cry that was rage and pain in equal parts, it's body was battered and many of it's spins were broke, and a black liquid was seeping from its mouth. Observing it with his Semblance giving him enough time to make a choice Azrael spoke to Luis in a low voice.

"Luis, you and the girls get to the cliff, i'll handle this." Luis snorted at Azrael's order.

"You can't be serious, you'll need help killing an alpha."

"Narissa is weak right now, if he charges she'll be the first to go. And he's weak, i can see it i have a plan to take him. And besides." He paused looking at Luis. "You were always a better protector then i am." Luis nodded. "Alright." He said walking backwards but never turning his back on the alpha. When he reached the girls he reached down and helped heft Narissa to her feet.

They waited until they were out of sight of the boarbatusk before they turned and headed for the cliff. They had gone a few feet before the sound of squealing and gunfire echoed around the forest and they had just come into the sight of the cliff when they saw a red streak cut across the sky towards the giant nevermore. They then watched as the small figure of Ruby drug the body of the massive grimm up the side of the cliff and upon reaching the climax of her climb severed the head settled on the top of the cliff while the body fell back down the cliff.

"Wow." They heard come from behind them, they all wheeled about to see the battered form of Azrael stood eyes locked on the top of the cliff.

"Why didn't you tell us you were coming?" Asked Gianna. Azrael reached down and pulled the battered and heavily dented helmet with broken wings off his belt and showed it to them.

"Well what happened?" Luis asked.

* * *

Once the others were gone Azrael raised Lion's wrath and opened fire with everything he had at the oncoming grimm. As the beast was almost upon him Azrael who rolled aside and let it barrel past him and right into a tree. Azrael continued to pour fire onto it. The Boarbatusk rose from the ruined trees and charged again, Azrael met the charge and swung his sword only for it to glance off the thick hide. The boar wheeled again smashing it's head into Azrael and knocked him over and then preceded to run over him.

Rising to his feet Azrael's vision was fuzzy and for a split second he was worried, worried he was wounded. But he realized he wasn't and tore the busted helmet from his head and faced down the alpha again. The Boar charged at him again and once again he met the charge head on.

This time things were different he waited until the last second to use his Semblance and then he dropped down and slid under the boar sword held up cutting all the way down it's belly. Once out from under the Grimm the creature fell to the ground squealing in pain.

Azrael rose from the ground and walked over to the wounded grimm with a slight limp in his step. And drove his sword into it's open mouth up to the hilt then once it had stopped squirming he withdrew it. He gave a sigh of relief before looking around and grabbing his damaged helmet and secured it to his belt and then started making his way back through the forest.

* * *

"Russel Thrush, Cardin Winchester, Dove Bronzewing, Sky Lark. The four of you retrieved the black bishop pieces, this day forward you will work together as Team Cardinal. Led by Cardin Winchester." Ozpin said announcing the newest team to join beacon academy a round of applause met the announcement.

Team Cardinal left the stage and a new group took their place. "Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie. The four of you retrieved the white rook pieces. From this day forward you will work together as Team Juniper. Lead by Jaune Arc." Jaunes surprised face was all the indication that he didn't feel ready for such a burden. "Huh, lead by?" The ever cryptic Ozpin just smiled. "Congratulations young man."

The next team was up. "Azrael, Narissa Hirai, Gianna Elford, Luis Dante. The four of you retrieved the black knight pieces, from this day forward you shall work together as Team Angel. Lead by, Azrael." Azrael dipped his head in acknowledgement of his new duty. But now it was time for the last team to be announced.

"Finally Blake Belladonna, Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, And Yang Xiao Long. The four of you retrieved the white knight pieces. From this day forward you shall work together as Team RWBY led by Ruby Rose." The applause in the room reached a crescendo as the final team of first years was announced.

"I'm so proud of you!" Said yang giving her sister one of her bear hugs.

"It looks like things are shaping up to be an interesting year."


	12. Chapter 12 Keeper of the truth

**GUESS WHO'S BACK!**

 **Sorry about the extended hiatus, I know it's been a while but i want to assure you guys that i have never stopped working on this for the last couple months and i'm back now and i got many ideas. And having finally chewed the cud on Vol6 i conclude that it was kind of a let down near the end, so this chapter will actually have one of the first changes i'm gonna make to the story, but rest assured it will all eventually go in the same direction. thank you so much for sticking around you guys are great.**

* * *

 **"Paradise on my right, Hell on my left and the Angel of Death behind."**

Jaune stood slightly shaking as he stared down his opponent. He was bigger, and stronger then him, and vastly more skilled then him. But he couldn't afford to back down now. If he was going to be a huntsman he need to rise to any challenge no matter how difficult.

Jaune stared at His opponent trying to gauge anything from him but that winged helmet starred right back in what seemed utter indifference. The battered look of the armor spoke of it's regular use and for what ever reason made it all the more menacing.

 _'Maybe i should have bought more armor.'_ He thought to himself. But he couldn't have, he had spent most of his money getting into beacon and as such he hadn't the funds to properly invest in equipment. But this guy, was clad almost head to toe in forest green armor. His winged sword held in one hand pointed down at the floor

A bell chimed and faster then Jaune could think he was upon him, sword held in two delivering devastating blows. Luckily Jaune instinctively raised his shield in defense and for a solid fifteen seconds was battered to his knee by the other boy. he stood back and kicked the shield sending him rolling back. Jaune recovered and then went on the attack.

His first strike completely missed, as did the second, the third he redirected into the ground and smashed him in the side of the head with the winged cross guard of the sword. Jaune staggered and brought his shield up to block another blow This time he felt hands grab his shield and was swung around forcefully enough to tear the shield from his arm and send him flying the edge of the arena. Rising to his hands and knees he scrambled forward and recovered his blade and stood again.

He felt weak and he knew he had to do something or he would lose.

His attacks became more and more desperate, an over head strike was easily blocked blocked and the two stood there for a moment locked together. A static crackle came from the helmet facing him. "This is the part were you lose." He said with something between contempt and amusement. Ever the defiant one Jaune looked back into the red lenses and said "Over my dead body."

"As you wish." And for his trouble jaune took a knee to the stomach and sent him reeling back again. He regained his composer and straightened up and took a stance again. He razed his sword, reversed it, and drove it point first into stone of the floor and walked forward leaving it there standing up.

He came upon him unarmed.

Understanding what he intended to do Jaune raised his sword again and charged. Azrael caught his wrist mid air and Jaune was forced to release his sword when he felt pain surge through his wrist. Helpless Azrael turned and pulled Jaune over his shoulder slamming his back onto the floor. Jaune wheezed as the air was driven from his lungs he felt his aura dissipate and the sense of fatigue washed over him. He laid there unable to summon the energy to move.

His opponent however had retrieved his sword and now had it's point under his chin.

The bell chimed again signalling the end of combat.

"Azrael, that is quite enough." At her admonishment Azrael sheathed his sword and stood down as Glynda strode onto the sparing floor and addressed the audience. "Students as you can see Mr Arc's Aura has dropped into the red. In a tournament style Duel this would indicate that Jaune is unable to continue and the official may call the match." She then directed her gaze to Jaune.

"Mr Arc it's been three weeks now, please try to refer to your scroll during combat, gauging your Aura can help you decide when it is appropriate to attack or when it is better to move to a more.. defensive strategy. We wouldn't want you to be gobbled up by a Beowolf now would we?"

From the audience Cardin Winchester who had been laughing at the conclusion of the match spoke between gulps of air. "Spe-Speak for yourself."

"Bu-But i didn't see him check his scroll ether." Jaune said in his defense. Azrael turned his gaze to him and spoke. "My helmet shows me everything i need, i can monitor me and my team with a blink of my eye."

"Remember everyone." Glynda began again, her voice carrying to the entire room. "The Vytal festival is just a few months away, it won't be long before students from the other kingdoms start arriving in vale, so keep practicing. Those who are chosen will represent all of vale."

The first weeks of school had gone by quickly for the new students. By now that had settled into the new and some what familiar routine. For the most part Team ANGL had worked together but there was a tension that came from the fact that they were now strangers living together. There was a healthy distance and they hardly interacted with each other outside of classes and what was necessary. Ironically Luis made the most progress, with his teammate. They had over the course of a few days gotten to know each other over their mutual love of the arts. She was an entertainer and a gifted painter, while Luis knew enough to be competently gifted in everything from poetry to sculpting, to weaving and casting. Their collective endeavors would only grow in scale and ambition.

Gianna on the other had was a different story, somewhat. She was almost as taciturn as he was and she was every guarded about where she came from. Azrael didn't exactly know how to even approach her. He pondered this as he was eating lunch with his team, Across the way teams RWBY and JNPR were chatting away.

"She's been having this dream for the last month." Ren said as Nora had finished her tale of the two of them selling grimm rugs.

"Jaune are you ok?" Pyrrha asked when she noticed he wasn't eating his food. He looked up from his plate. "Huh, Oh yeah, why?" Ruby pipped in. "It's just that you seem, not okay."

Jaune looked incredulous. "Eh- guys, i'm fine.. Seriously."

Pyrrha rolled her eyes. "It's about what happened earlier isn't it."

"What? No, it was a close thing, nothing to be upset about." He said. Ruby snickered.

"Jaune, you didn't even hit him." Jaune's fist tightened. "Just who is that guy?"

Suddenly, Yang of all people interjected. "His name is Azrael, we wen't to school together." Now all eyes were on her.

"Really, what's he like?" Asked Pyrrha. Yang gave a shrug. He's quiet for the most part, only hung around with that kid Luis. He was a prodigy back at Signal No other student in the school was better at sword fighting then him, He placed in the top five with me in the class."

She gave Jaune a sympathetic smile. "Don't worry about it to much, you never really had a chance." It would have been a scathing rebuke but by now they, and many others were already familiar with Jaune's lack luster skills in combat, and academics, and really almost all aspects of huntsmen training.

Back over at team ANGL they started their own conversation. "You did good in your spare, but i think you over did it." Said Luis.

Azrael turned to look at him. "what do you mean?" He asked.

"I mean what you did at the end, that wasn't very respectful of you to do." Luis continued.

"I wanted to see how far i could limit myself, i don't need to tell you i was pulling my hits in that fight." He said.

"Yeah but why?" Luis asked.

"He's hiding something." Azrael stated.

"Really, he's hiding something?" Asked Narissa.

"I believe so, ever since i meet him something struck me about him. He dosen't fit in with everyone else, He dosen't strike me as a fighter like the rest of us."

"How so?" Gianna asked, genuinely interested to see where his reasoning was going. Azrael folded his hands together.

"there is a certain confidence that people who are trained carry themselves with, everyone in this school that I've seen have a kind of surety in their skills as a fighter. Jaune however is timid and submissive there is hesitation in everything that i see him do. On top of that his fighting style is pathetic. As someone who trained under the best at signal i saw tons of red flags."

"What kind?" Luis asked. "well for starters i was able to dodge his attacks so effectively because i watched him step before he struck. Qrow had to train me for days to strike before i step." Everyone at the table nodded their agreement.

"So what do you think he's hiding?" Gianna asked.

"I don't know, but i'm gonna find out."

"OW, please stop it."

Many eyes in the cafeteria became fixed on a table where several boys were surrounding a girl. Azrael recognized. She was a Second year Ab-human, her name escaped him. He watched from his seat as Her long fur covered ears were pulled, and yanked by one of the boys. He recognized him easy enough, Cardin Winchester.

"What an ass." Gianna said.

"It's not our problem." Azrael said, much to the surprise of everyone around him.

"What?" Luis asked incredulous

"We're here to learn how to help people, how can we help others if we can't help ourselves. What she needs to do, she needs to do for herself."

"That's harsh Azrael, even for you." he said. He made to get up but Cardin had released the girl's ear enabling her to run from the room.

Luis felt his blood boil at the scene the edges of his vision darkened and his face flushed red. He was about to go over to team CRDL with a butter knife when a firm hand held him back.

"Luis, control yourself." Azrael spoke low and firm. He'd had many opportunities to practice restraining Luis when his blood was up and he found talking low and calming was better then yelling.

The school bell chimed and Azrael patted him on the shoulder. "Come on, we don't want to be late for class."

* * *

Not for the first time or the last Azrael was thankful for the trivial uses he got from his Semblance the ability to keep up with the speed of which professor Oobleck rattled off lessons was a boon not only for him but for his team if they ever missed anything. The caffeine fueled diatribe that he inflicted on his students had become something of a legend in the school. He had just finished reciting the history of the Faunus Ab-humans that inhabited this planet along with humanity. They were a curiosity that had vexed him since he first learned of them. They were strange compared to familiar ab-humans so close to humanity that they could go unnoticed by the population at large and appear passably human. Azrael found such a thought disturbing that rogue elements like the white fang could use this to plant sleeper agents into the kingdoms. The logical thing to do was what the kingdoms already tried, Remove and isolate the faunus from human society. And the reading he did do on the war was putting it mildly, disappointing. It was a war wagged by the desperate against the overconfident, the inept, and painfully stupid.

He finished writing down the relevant notes to listen in on What Oobleck was saying through periodic sips from his mug of coffee.

"The repercussions of the uprising can still be felt to this day. Now has anyone here been subjected to discrimination due to your faunus heritage?"

The room became silent and all eyes were now on the pitifully few faunus students in the class room and most tentatively raised there hands.

"dreadful, simply dreadful. Remember children it is ignorance like this that breads violence."

The chair next to him creaked as luis leaned over and whispered. "Are you following any of this?"

Azrael nodded. "Barely, you need notes?" he asked.

"Yeah, i fell behind a couple paragraphs ago." Azrael slid his notebook over to Luis.

"Now then, who can tell me what theorists believe to be the turning point in the third year"

Faster then you could blink weiss had her hand up. "The battle at fort castle."

Azrael heard Luis mutter. "Redundant much Redundant."

"Precisely. And who can tell me the advantage the faunus had over general Lagune's forces?"

Azrael got his note book back from Luis and was ready to start raze his hand when Oobleck shot across the room to stop at who else but Jaune.

"Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent, excellent. What is the answer?"

Azrael was to high up to see, but he imagined his face was like a deer in the high beams of a car. "Uhh. The Answer. The advantage of the Faunus.. Had over the other guy's stuff." Playing for time when suddenly called out. "B-Binoculars!"

Azrael was caught off guard by how ridiculous the answer was that he couldn't help joining his classmates in laughing.

"Very funny Mr Arc." Oobleck said sounding disappointed as well as unamused.

Cardin who was laughing the hardest out of everyone in the class became the next focus of Oobleck's attention. "Cardin, Perhaps you would care to share your thoughts on the subject?"

He didn't even pretend to think. "Well i know it's easier to train an animal then a soldier."

Pyrrha was the first to speak up. "You're not the most open minded of people, are you, cardin?"

"What, you got a problem?" he shot back.

"No, i have the answer. It's night vision. Many faunus are known to have near perfect sight in the dark."

The girl sitting next to Pyrrha with a black bow continued. "General Lagune was inexperienced and made the mistake of trying to ambush the faunus while they slept. His massive army was outmatched and the general was captured."

She continued. "Perhaps if he paid attention in class, he wouldn't have been remembered as such a failure."

 _'A fine sentiment, if ever I've heard one.'_

Like the meat head he was Cardin got out of his chair like he was going to fight her.

"Mr Winchester please take your seat. You and Mr Arc can both see me after class."

After class they all filed out of the room, it was on their way back to their dorm that Azrael however decided to hang back for a while.

"You guys go on ahead. i need to get something" He said not waiting for a response. He then walked back to Oobleck's classroom He found Pyrrha waiting outside the classroom and without being seen he slipped into the shadow of a pillar, and then he watched and waited.

* * *

Pyrrha i know i'm going through a hard time right now, but i don't think i'm THAT depressed. I can always be a farmer or something-"

"N-NO!" She yelled pulling him back from the ledge. "That's not why i brought you up here! Jaune, i know you've been having a difficult time in class. And that you're still not the strongest of fighters, so."

She paused before continuing "I want to help you."

To her surprise Jaune looked aghast. "W-what?"

She pressed forward. "We can train up here after class where no one can bother us."

"You think i need help?" Was all he said.

"N-no, that's not what i meant."

"But you just said it."

"Jaune everybody needs a little push from time to time. It dosen't make you different from the rest of us. You made it to Beacon, that speaks volumes of what your capable of."

Jaune turned from her. "You're wrong. I don't belong here."

"That's a terrible thing to say, of course you do."

"NO, I Don't!" he said facing her again. He continued. "I wasn't accepted into Beacon." He said, now he couldn't bare to look at her.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean i didn't go to combat school, i didn't pass any tests, I didn't earn my spot at this academy! I lied! i got my hands on some fake transcripts and i lied."

Pyrrha was shaken by this confession. "But, why?"

"Because this is what i always wanted to be! My father, my grandfather, and his father were all warriors! They were all heroes! I wanted to be one too. I was just never good enough."

For what ever reason only she knew Pyrrha came forward. "Then let me help you."

But Jaune's bitterness overpowered any common sense and he lashed out without thinking. "I don't want help! I don't want to be the damsel in distress! i wanna be the hero!"

She tried to interject, but he wouldn't let her "Jaune I-"

"I'm tired of being the lovable idiot, stuck in a tree while his friends all fight for their lives! Don't you understand? If i can't do this on my own then what good am i?"

She tried once again to reach him only for him to actually recoil from her. "Leave me alone."

He couldn't see how hurt she was she left him there. "if that's what you think is best."

When she was finally gone Jaune was left to his own thoughts, a pang of regret over came him, he made to follow but a voice stopped him cold in his tracks.

"Well now." Shocked Jaune threw his gaze all around the roof until finally he saw a dark figure step from a shadowy part of the roof. His attire was dark and his face was hidden behind a hood. Jaune felt fear go right through him. He was so distracted he didn't see him fallow him onto the roof. The figure pulled back the hood and he instantly recognized who it was.

"Y-you, Azrael." he nodded.

"I must say, i'm used to getting the truth out of people, but that. Has to be one of the most complete confessions I've ever seen." He said slowly walking over to Jaune. "I'm more surprised then anything really. You really had the gaul to actually do what you said you did, and you succeded?"

Jaune swallowed in a dry throat "Y-Yeah."

Azrael gave a low laugh as he stopped infront of him his face as hard as stone. "So you cheated your way in, you robbed a more deserving person their chance to become a huntsmen. Crushed their dream for your own selfish desires."

Jaune had nothing to say to defend himself. "Yes."

"Well then, if i were of the the mind to i would throw you from this roof myself."

Jaune tensed. He knew that even if he wanted to he knew he couldn't fight him. _'Oh god, am i really going to die for this?'_

"but maybe not. I have another plan in mind."

Jaune worked up the nerve and moved to leave. "You're right, i don't belong here i'm going to pack my bags and leave."

He hadn't made it five steps before he felt a hand seize him and proceed to lift him off his feet and slam him onto the ground with a groan. Azrael now stood over Jaune. "I don't think so, YOU are not going anywhere! You promised this academy and humanity and soldier to fight the grim and you are not walking away from your obligation. Let me make this clear. If you leave this academy I. WILL. KILL. YOU."

He gave him a moment to take in the magnitude of his situation before he continued. "You and I are going to get to know each other very well over the next couple weeks, and unlike your friend you have no choice but to work with me."

He looked Jaune in the face. "And when i'm done with you, you'll regret the day you were born." And with that conclusion he turned away and walked to the door pulling up his hood

"I am the keeper of the truth, and until i say so your life is mine."

he kept walking until he vanished down the stairs.

Jaune sank to his knees _'Oh god, what have i done?'_


	13. Chapter 13 Friends like these

**I now this is coming out pretty quickly after Chap 12. But i feel like i owe it you guys and honestly after i finished 12 i just couldn't stop writing so since it's done i might as well release it. Also i'm blown away how many people swung by when i released the last chapter so once again thank you, you guys keep me writing.**

* * *

 **"What is important for a leader is that which makes him a leader. It is the needs of his people."**

* * *

Jaune collapsed onto his bed. Every muscle in his body felt like it was on fire. It was a Saturday and normally he'd have spent his day off school studying, or hanging out with his friends. But not anymore, a certain someone had made it quite clear that he had no more free days, or time off. That all belonged to him now. He desperately wanted to quit beacon and to end this shame, but he knew that if he quit then his life would be all but forfeit. Something about his new "trainer" scared him and he had a sinking feeling that every word said about his value to him and how he would have no qualms about "doing the deed" the best he could hope for now was that he could weather this brutality and come out the other side somehow stronger. He thought back to the first day of training with Azrael. The humiliation that had hung over him since that day was overwhelming.

Jaune came to the same roof Azrael had caught his impromptu confession after class, fully armed and armored. Jaune had thought that this was going to be a no holds bar training with live weapons and Auras. He was gravely wrong.

The first thing Azrael did was tear Corcea Mors from Jaune's waist. He made to take back his sword when Azrael stopped him with a look.

"You will not be needing this for what i have planned." He said looking over his sword.

"Hey, that's my family's give it back." He turned a cold look on Jaune.

"Ah i see, you stole it then." He said.

"No! my father gave it to me when i left for beacon." Azrael looked unconvinced.

"We've already established that your word means nothing. Besides a weapon as venerable as this deserves better than to be wielded by a coward." He said before hanging Corcea Mors from his belt. If that wasn't bad enough he then preceded to strip Jaune of his armor to and now he stood completely unarmed and armored.

"Now then. Pick up that stick." he said pointing to a ten foot stick that laid on the ground. Jaune obediently took it and waited for what to do next.

"Now stand perfectly straight and swing it as hard as you can." Jaune gave it a half-hearted swing Azrael's ire rose.

"If i need to come over there and show you, i'm going to break it across your head. Now swing it!" Jaune complied and this time he swung it so hard it off balanced him and his foot staggered to compensate. Azrael gave a condescending applause.

"Good, now keep doing that until i tell you to stop." He took a seat on the ledge and pulled out his scroll and began thumbing through it as he wen't about the exercise. For four hours.

When Azrael said he could stop Jaune's right arm was sore and he was covered in sweat. Azrael looked him over before he spoke. "Maybe now you'll learn that the step comes after the strike. Any fighter worth a damn would know that stuff like that will give away your intentions."

He then dismissed Jaune with a wave of his hand. "That's all for today, now get out of my sight."

Three weeks had passed since then, and the training had only gotten more intense. He was made to train with wooden replicas of his weapons that were three times heavier then Corcea Mors, he was made to run for miles around the school grounds in the midday heat with barely any water, and when it came time for one on one combat training He held nothing back and never pulled his punches. Jaunes body was covered in bruises that had accumulated when Azrael had forced him to keep training long after his aura had dissipated.

And every night when he crawled into bed he just wished it would end. And that hopefully Azrael was happy with what ever progress he was making. His team didn't ask to many questions, Pyrrha asked none at all but secretly she was very worried for him. She knew that he had been training with Azrael but she didn't know the full scope of things and decided that if Jaune needed any help he would have to come to her.

* * *

Azrael on the other hand held a different view of the past couple weeks. Jaune wasn't showing the progress he wanted to see. And albeit a little reluctantly he decided it was time for plan B. It wasn't enough to beat the training into him. He'd never get Jaune trained up enough to even meet his standards. He would need to cram in four years of combat school instruction and technique on top of the further education and refinement he was supposed to be getting at Beacon. Azrael calculated that Jaune would be studying long after he would be graduating beacon, if he could manage that. He cursed the boy's stupidity regularly and at length

No, this was not about training, it was about something else entirely.

"What are you planning?" Gianna asked him one morning as they readied for class.

"You're talking about my nights with Jaune?" He asked putting on his shoes.

"Yeah, whats up with that?" She asked.

"I'm just trying to help him out, he's pathetic. The best he could hope for now is to die so that some other Huntsman can walk over his corpse." He said rising from the bed.

"Your spend more time with him then you do our team. As nice as it is of you if you don't stop it's going to start effecting you to." Azrael couldn't argue with her on that. It was true, he needed to be a better leader for Team ANGL and as long as he was holding Jaune's hand that could never happen. He had hoped it wouldn't come to plan B but it seemed now was the only way to get the proper results. It was risky, and it had to much chance involved. But now it seemed he had no choice.

"Alright then, i just have one more plan. Then i will wash my hands of this affair." He said resolutely. The team smiled reassuringly at him.

"Perfect." Luis said walking over and clasping Azrael on the shoulder. "What do you guys say this weekend we spend time together as a team." The girls seemed to like a great idea he'd been thinking of strategies and was ready to move from theoretical observations to a practical application. On the way to class he sent Jaune a message on his scroll :Training is postponed for the weekend, i expect you to keep working.:

Once they had finished with the day's curriculum Azrael found himself alone in the hallway on his way to dinner when he heard the sound of loud crying and snickering laughter. He didn't need to guess who it was so when he rounded the corner and hit the record button he wasn't surprised by what he saw.

Velvet was once again on the verge of tears Cardin stood over her he had rolled her ears down to her head just to see what would happen and had her in pain. Eventually though Cardin and his thugs grew bored and left her leaning against the lockers rubbing her hurting ears. She heard the click of a scroll and turned to see the blank expression of a boy with Black hair and forest green eyes looking back at her.

"Why do you let them do this?" he asked. She was dumb founded.

"W-what?" she asked.

He talked in a stern manner but it was clear he was trying to be softer spoken to her. "Those reprobates, why do you let them do this to you?"

"I don't let them do this, i-" He held up a hand to stop her.

"I know who you are Velvet. You are a second year student here at Beacon. You and your team are some of the best in your year and you have taken on many missions against the grimm. And yet you allow a stupid animal like Cardin to demean and injury you. Why?"

She stood there dumbfounded for a moment. She didn't have an answer so he kept speaking.

"How can you protect people when you won't defend yourself. You know perfectly well that there are worse things out there then Cardin Winchester. If you can't stand up to him you are in the wrong line of work." He said walking past her. He stopped and turned around.

"Next time he dose it, Kick him in the groin and when he double overs bring his head down on your knee. You can handle to others just fine."

Azrael reviewed the footage along with other videos and pictures he had captured and saved them all to a file on his scroll. He entered the training hall where his team sat on the benches getting ready for combat training. they all wore short sleeved shirts and shorts rather then their usual clothes. They had their weapons though and Azrael Took up lions Wrath and walked over to the chalk board.

"Glad you guys made it, now we have the chance to do some proper team training."

They kicked around a few ideas for team attacks for a good twenty minutes. Eventually they come up with several strategies.

The first, and And Luis's idea was a move called Heart strike. It was brutally simple they would target the leader of an opposing team and overwhelm him thus taking off the head of the snake.

The second and Azrael's brain child was called Lion rampant. It called for a complete and overwhelming attack that would through off unit cohesion

there were a few more less developed methods, but night drew closer and they needed time to run though the maneuvers. They soon had a working idea about just how it would work and they found that Gianna while predominately a ranged fighter was more then capable at close range with her long knives. Narissa's dust attacks and Luis's jump pack and Azrael's modular sword meant that Team ANGL was just as capable up at range as they were up close. But there was no illusion that close range was where they would shine. So they worked on getting close with the enemy as fast as possible.

When they had trained and tested their new tactics enough they took a break. Narissa had surprised everyone with boxes with food one for each of them. It was apparently a mistralian tradition to carry box lunches on leisure walks around city parks. She called it 'Bento'.

'Bento' was a neatly prepared box consisting of rice, vegetables, and.. raw fish. And it was all arranged in a way that was to Azrael embarrassing. He couldn't help but start laughing.

"W-what is it?" Narissa asked.

"I-i'm sorry, but I've never seen this before. It's a cat." He said showing his box that had little rice balls shaped like cat heads, and bits of seaweed for eyes, mouths, nose, and ears. Luis grinned and showed his.

"I got a panda bear." He said grinning. Narissa by now had caught on and was holding her hand up to her mouth giggling.

"I- It's just how my mom taught me to make them." She said trying to regain composure but has shaking to hard. Gianna was next, she held up something that looked like...

"A hotdog octopus, with a smiley face." That did it, the four of them howled with laughter and quite honestly non of them could truly say why it was funny.

The team made their way back to the dorms in good spirits. Azrael didn't want to brag but that had gone off perfectly and he could tell they felt closer as a team.

"Can you teach me how to make those?" Asked Luis. Narissa looked at him.

"Sure, we can do it next weekend when we got the time."

But all the while the problem he had still ate at him.

Jaune.

As he laid there on his bed as the others slept going through his phone. It wasn't time yet, he had to make absolutely sure if he needed to set the plan into motion.

 _'One final chance.'_ he promised himself before deactivating his scroll and going to sleep.

* * *

"GET UP!" He snapped down at Jaune as he laid sprawled across the roof. He had been doing his exercises and had finally collapsed. Azrael stood over him his choler rising as he looked down on him.

"Get on your feet." He said through gritted teeth. Meekly Jaune got to his feet head bowed in submission.

 _'Let's try this.'_ He thought.

"You know Jaune i'm starting to think you are a waste of my time, don't you want to be a hero, you were so vehement about it weeks ago when you told Pyrrha off. Did you change your mind?"

Panting Jaune said nothing. "You really are a wretch aren't you? I would have fallen on my sword rather then stand where you are. Where's your shame?"

As such a thing was possible Jaune became even more dejected looking.

 _'No, i'll never reach him now. I would need to do a cruel thing in order to do that, and i'm not in a position to do so without consequences.'_ He thought to himself.

 _'Very well then, it must be done.'_

He sighed before speaking. "that is enough for now. we'll meet again at dusk after school. Make sure you're there." He watched Jaune leave and pulled out his scroll.

 ** _'Hey.'_**

 ** _"Who's this"_**

 ** _'Azrael, of team ANGL.'_**

 ** _"Oh, what do you want, how did you get this number?"_**

 ** _'I looked it up, i have a proposition for you.'_**

 ** _"What about?"_**

 ** _'You know Jaune Arc?'_**

 ** _"What about that loser."_**

 ** _'Let's just say i have some information that you may find most interesting.'_**

 ** _"Alright, what do you want?"_**

 ** _'meet me on the roof of the of Dorm 5 before dusk, you know the one.'_**

 ** _"Alright, but this better be good."_**

With that done, Azrael closed his phone and waited.

* * *

Jaune walked up the stairs to the roof like a man going to his execution. His foot falls were heavy and weary and as he reached the landing and paused for a moment. He took a breath to steady himself. He then walked out of the building and saw the hooded figure of Azrael looking out over the school. The sun had just set and the encroaching darkness gave him a menacing appearance. He turned to face Jaune his face a pure neutral expression.

"You made it." He stated.

Jaune shrugged. "Not like i had a choice."

Azrael's face soured and he turned away again. "There is always a choice." He said in a low murmur.

"What?" Jaune asked trying to hear. Azrael wheeled about and spoke.

"I'm disappointed in you, i offer my time and knowledge to help you. And you throw it back in my face like this?"

Jaune was aghast at the out burst. He stammered to say anything but Azrael continued speaking. "For weeks i tried to teach you everything i could but it has occurred to me just what a waste of time it had all been. You have not learned, not truly and since you failed to grasp my teachings i wash my hands of you."

He made a gesture and another figure come up onto the roof and Jaune's heart fell into his shoes.

"Mr Cardin, i believe you know Mr Arc." Azrael spoke without turning to look at Cardin.

Cardin popped his knuckles. "Jaunny boy is a good friend of mine. I was shocked when you filled me in on everything."

Jaune's face paled. "Y-you told him?"

Azrael only nodded. "I wash my hands of you, Mr Cardin is your keeper now." He spoke before he started to leave Jaune wanted to interject and stop him form leaving. He wanted to beg him to stay and to throttle him for selling him out all at once. He stammered still, frozen by shock and disbelief in what was going on. Cardin walked over. "Don't be so down Jaune, you and i are friends now." he said wrapping his arm around the back Jaune's neck.

"F-friends?"

"That's right and friends are there for each other, and as it turns out i don't have time to do Ooblecks report so i wanted to thank you for offering to do it for me."

He let Jaune go. "Don't worry about a thing Jaune, Azrael trusted me with your secret, so it's perfectly safe with me." He said walking back towards the ledge and dropping back to his room.


	14. Chapter 14 Hloja!

**Originally when i made this story Azrael was going to be the only 40k character i put in this, but as it continued Dante just added himself to the narrative. but i wanted to do this with as few 40k characters as possible for the sake of not doing a 40k take over of RWBY where you can't fling a dead cat without hitting a space marine, guardsmen, inqusitor, ETC.**

 **That being said i have gotten a lot of requests to add MORE 40k characters to the story.**

 **Consider this, my malicious compliance. you want wolves? I'll give you wolves :)**

* * *

 **"It is in dealing with mischief that one sharpens creativity."**

It was a few hours before the Vale city zoo opened and the various staff were hustling about getting the place ready for the first visitors and in no time all the attractions and exhibits were ready to receive visitors. All that is except one exhibit naturally and as the had for the past week a group of zoo representatives, police made their way over to the only exhibit off limits to the public for the time being. They came to the railing and looked down to see that their unexpected guest was still there.

He laid there snoring in a massive pile of sleeping wolves he had his back propped up on the side of one, and his feet on the back of the other. He was red headed, with the scraggly beginnings of a beard. And for clothes he wore a faded, dirty, and torn shirt that only reached halfway down his chest, and his pants were practically shorts at this point and ended just above the knee. The lack of shoes showed that instead of nails he had claws, and his hands were no different. The only thing on him that was clean was a gauntlet on his left hand

All in all he looked like what he was, a bum.

The sun was finally high enough that it's rays could shine down into the enclosure making the pack stir, including the trespasser.

One of the officers sighed. "Why haven't they eaten him yet?"

It was only said in a whisper but after speaking it the boy's yellow eyes opened and looking up saw that his new friends had come back to see him again a sly grin spread across his face.

"That's because, wolves do not eat their pack members. Or maybe they just appreciate me." he called back up to them before he reached over and began scratching one of the wolves on the head. An officer stepped forward and called down to the boy.

"This has gone on long enough, get out of there now."

The boy laughed. "Why would i do that? free food, a place to sleep, and good company. I love it here."

"This is a zoo, not an orphanage. Get out of here you mutt!" Yelled the zoo manager getting increasingly mad.

The boy gave an unconvincing hurt look. "Really, name calling? Alright fat man, come down and arrest me then." He said presenting his hands for someone to handcuff. That really got under their skin as multiple attempts had been made to apprehend the boy and all them had failed ether because of the boy, or the wolves, or both. They wanted him to stay, and that made it all the more difficult. At this point arresting the boy was no longer the priority, although the angry father who had chased him in there with a baseball bat after finding him in his daughter's bed would vehemently disagree. The wolves started getting restless, some were sniffing at the air expectantly.

"It's getting late, and my friends want their breakfast." He called back up the now irate manager looked over to one of the keepers.

"Do it!" he said through gritted teeth. And the zookeeper pressed a button and a door in the wall opened up and mechanical device deposited several large hunks of meat on the ground, more then enough for a wolf pack. With food on the table the entire pack bolted up and ran over to eat. Leaving the boy all alone, he got off the ground and did some stretches.

A police officer stepped forward hands raised in a placating gesture "Lukas listen, we're willing to drop all the charges, we just want you out of there so the wolf exhibit can open up."

The wolves all came back to him chewing on pieces of meat. Lukas walked up to one wolf he knew was ranked lower then him and grabbed a hold of part of the meat with his mouth. The two trashed about until it ripped in half and both walked away chewing on their respective pieces of meat.

After he finished eating it he looked back up at the revolted onlookers. He rubbed the thin red shadow that was growing on his chin.

"No consequences?" Lukas said to himself. That didn't sit well with him, just walking away from something like this just wasn't fun. The fun did not come from the absence of consequences, it was in the escaping of consequences.

"No deal." he called back up turning his back on the angry shouting that came down on him. And he wen't back to his adopted family, but at this point he had to agree the angry men, the fun can't stop here it must go on. He rejoined the wolves, a plan starting to form in his head and a devilish smile creeped across his face. He reached over and scratched the Alpha of the pack on the neck.

"Do not worry my friend, i'll come back to visit you."

* * *

The next morning it was time for the same ole routine. The party once again walked the same path to the wolf enclosure they had the last seven days.

"Can we just shoot him?" The manager asked. The officer with them gave an exasperated sigh.

"We've tried that, the wolve-"

"I didn't say tranquilize, i said shoot him." He interrupted. The officer stopped dead in his tracks and turned a hard stare on the manager.

"That is completely out of the question sir, and you're lucky i won't arrest you for such a suggestion." The officer responded coldly.

"My mistake, i apologize." He quickly said in an attempt to save his own skin. Lukas snickered to himself as he positioned himself for the big show.

As the party rounded the corner they stopped dead in their tracks when they saw something they weren't expecting. Lukas out of the wolf exhibit and standing right in front of them.

"Good morning." He said with a friendly wave.

"Wh-what are you doing out here?" The officer asked.

Lukas rolled his shoulders and popped his neck. "I was feeling cooped up and decided to stretch my legs."

The zoo manager took a few steps forward. "Well, you do know that you rejected our offer yesterday. So you wont get it again."

Lukas gave a look of utter defeat. "Alright, you got me." He extended his arms out once again for someone to place him in handcuffs To which the officer took out his pair and started walking to the boy. "No funny business, it's over."

"I know when i'm beaten." He responded looking completely dejected.

But with his eyes entirely focused on Lukas the officer never once payed attention to the ground he was walking on, then again the sun wasn't shining directly on them yet so he can be forgiven that he never saw the wax on the floor. In truth Lukas had always been watching them every morning and was waiting for the right moment to make his escape and the regular pattern gave him what he needed to put things into motion. Every time they went to visit him they always took the most direct and discreet path to him in an attempt to not draw attention, and because of that the path they took was one rarely treaded by anyone else. So all that was needed was to sneak out of the enclosure (Mere child's play for him), break into the maintenance room, and steal enough wax to coat the walkway. He also knew that they rarely checked the cameras because they thought they had him well and trapped or they would have done something about his nightly roaming.

At any rate the poor officer found himself on his back side and all he could hear was the Lukas laughing at him. The manger was on his walkie angrily calling for security but at this point the boy was long gone and heading for the exit. He ran by the wolves to say his goodbye before he continued as fast as he could towards the entrance. Once there he was confronted by a group of five security officers armed with batons upon seeing them Lukas started Laughing.

"And here i thought it would be easy getting out of here." He said before charging into battle with the same wild grin on his face. Four long blades extended from the gauntlet on his left hand as he leaped into the fray.

He didn't kill anyone, that was not the point, the point was to have fun and besides, despite how far he'd actually take a joke these poor sods at least didn't deserve to die. That's why he didn't have his other toy, _'Which reminds me, i need to go back to her place to get it."_

He made his attacks to disarm and deplete Aura. And he fought as dirty as he always had. One guard he delivered a sharp kick to the groin and he let out a shrill scream as he doubled over holding his tenders. He kicked another in the knee bringing him down for an elbow to the face. Despite being surrounded none of them could land a hit as the boy's body seemed to be morphing and shifting to the point where none of his assailants could even touch him.

After a few minutes of fighting Lukas managed to beat down all of them. "that was fun, we should do this again some other time." He said rushing out the main entrance and passed a line of very surprised visitors. Sirens could be heard, but by then the Jackelwolf was long gone.

"Hope you enjoyed the show!" He called over his shoulder.

* * *

Matilda sat on her bed going over what happened the previous week. A chance encounter, the night together, then the unexpected discovery. Now she sat in her home forbidden by her father from leaving except for school. And her one time lover? Dead for all she knew, her father had been quite angry. A quiet rapping on her window caught her attention and she walked over to see what it was and opening the window was confronted by the grinning red haired boy who was the cause of her problems.

"You?" She said as he pulled himself into her room. "What are you doing back here?" He was now rummaging under her bed.

"Forgot something here, came back to find it, AHA." He said pulling a holster out from under her bed. "Found it."

"Do you have any idea how much trouble you got me into?" She said marching up to him.

"Well from what i remember it takes two to tango." Her face flushed.

"My family is pissed because of you." Lukas looked at her.

"Are they here right now?" He asked. She shook her head.

"As far as i know They're still out there hunting you." She said giving a smile at the thought of her dad hunting him everywhere except where he was right now.

Lukas gave a sly smile. "Well then, shall we continue where we left off?"

"Really?" She asked, he grinned.

"I confess the true reason i came back was that i couldn't bare to be parted from your beauty. And all the days i spent hiding i couldn't stop thinking of you." He said walking over to her.

"This," He said setting his holstered pistol on the night stand. "Was just an excuse to swing by." He said pulling her into a kiss.

* * *

As evening Lukas found himself wondering around the slums of the city until he came upon what he was looking for; a run down looking house. Lukas kicked open the front door (i had a nasty habit of sticking anyways.) Once inside he shut the door in an equally rough manner. Lukas could hear and feel the rough housing going on up stairs.

Inside one of the bedrooms the member's of lukas' pack were all splayed out on the floor punching, kicking, and wrestling.

Lukas folded his arms and cleared his throat, after a minute of waiting one of the combatants managed to catch a glimpse.

"GUYS, GUYS GET UP!" He yelled fighting to his feet. The others caught sight of Lukas and likewise stopped fighting. Once they were all off the floor and standing in front of him. Lukas made a show of looking around the room before sighing and shaking his head.

"I leave home for a few days, and look what happens." He said before walking through his pack and taking his seat on the dirty old sofa that they had pulled off the street a month ago. He sat sighing in satisfaction at getting off his feet he looked over to them again and spoke.

"And no drink for me ether?" Getting the message one of them ran over to a red cooler and pulled out a tall can and brought it over to Lukas. He took the can, opened it and preceded to raise the beer to his lips and drank deeply. Finished he crumpled the can and tossed it over his shoulder.

"Aww that was great, it's thirsty work trying to make money for you ingrates."

"How was your outing?" One of them asked.

"It was fine Ffyn." He said. "I had fun and got to enjoy the company of a lovely lady." Their eyes widened at the revelation.

"Enough of me though, what about you. Has anything changed while i was gone?" He asked looking at them expectantly.

Another one, Faffnir approached and handed Lukas a letter. "This came in the mail yesterday. It's from Akela."

Lukas snatched the envelope out of his hand and tore it open and took out the letter and started reading. Then slowly he stared laughing, the others looked on confused. Lukas folded the letter and jumped up from his seat his rictus grin going from ear to ear.

"Pack it up boys. We have a meeting to attend."

* * *

 **Remember Rule number one pups. Lukas is in charge. Hloja!**


	15. Chapter 15 Resolve

**Welcome back and thank you all coming to chapter 15 of this story, i enjoyed reading the reviews for the last couple chapters and i want to thank you all for contributing so much i do appreciate it.**

* * *

 **"Do not count a human dead until you've seen his body. And even then you can make a mistake."**

* * *

Luis awoke to feeling an old man's pain. He rose from his bed, popped his back and rolled his shoulders and did a few stretches. When he was done he felt more nimble but it didn't help the fact that he just felt old. He looked over and saw that everyone else was asleep. He got up and went over to his dresser and retrieved his clothes for the day. A deep red tee shirt and black pants with yellow accents seemed sufficient. He took his clothes with him to the bathroom and deposited his night clothes in the hamper and turned on the shower. While he waited for it to warm up he wen't over to the mirror above the sink and studied his face. His fingers traced lines that were no longer there. After years of being an old Luis found the smooth feel of his own skin strange.

"Another chance" he mumbled to himself as he left the mirror got into the shower.

Once he and the others were cleaned and ready they headed out for breakfast. They were accompanied by team's RWBY and NPR, Jaune was nowhere to be seen.

"Where's Jaune at?" Asked Ruby. Pyrrha remained stone silent but Norra chipped in.

"I don't know! he said he had things to do this morning, said he'd be with us for class." She said.

"He's started hanging out with Cardin of all people after you and him stopped working together." Ren said to Azrael. He said nothing in response and continued walking. But there was a palatable air of tension that hung over the party.

They made it down to breakfast, seated themselves and then they started digging into to their food.

"So what are you guys doing today?" Ruby asked. Team JNPR didn't answer at first but finally Pyrrha broke the silence "We were going to see about heading into Vale for the day." She said in a detached manner.

Luis looked over to her. "You seem to be in bad humors today."

Pyrrha looked up at him curious about the strange comment. "My what?" She asked.

Gianna and Narissa shared a knowing smile the boys were full of strange phrases and sayings. Luis continued.

"Melancholy is not a good thing for people our age should have. Especially given our profession."

Pyrrha felt surprised by the accusation, and from Luis of all people.

"Look i- uh." She stammered to find the right words so Luis kept speaking. "I find that training is good for purging my ill humors. We were going to run some exercises today to work on team coordination and conditioning. We would be honored if you could join us."

"That sounds great!" Ruby pipped up again. All eyes were on her now. "We, team RWBY would be delighted to join you." She said looking satisfied at her decision. Weiss put her hand to her head. "So much for studying for the test next week." she said in a low voice.

Azrael smirked and said "We are long on the theoretical. But what we need now is practical application."

Pyrrha had her hands steepled together in deep thought. Then she gave a long sigh. "Of course, that sounds like an excellent idea."

"Perfect." Luis said rising to his feet. "We'll go secure the training room and we'll see you at noon." He said walking off towards the exit with Azrael in toe. Once they were gone all eyes turned to the two members of team ANGL left. Narissa gave a shrug and a smile.

"You get used to it."

* * *

At noon they all met in one of the deserted training rooms.

"Alright." Azrael said. To begin with they started warm up exercises designed to get the blood flowing slow jogs, stretches. Then they started the real work out. First there was jogging. They raced around the room's track for a good two miles before they finally stopped. This was followed by more leg exercises and by the time they were done their legs felt like jelly.

Next came the upper body workout benching, and using wight machines and dumbbells. Azrael was benching 140 pounds with luis as his spotter. He was on his ninth rep when he looked over and saw yang benching 200 pounds with Ruby shouting out encouragements as she spotted her.

"Come on yang just a few more, you almost beat your record!"

On his other side he saw Nora benching 230 pounds and going at it like it was a stroll through the park. Ren just kept a light hold on the bar but it was clear she didn't need the help, but the rules had to be followed for safety.

"Do you want more weight?" Luis asked him sarcastically.

"No. less weight. More reps." He said through gritted teeth. They toweled off and now it was on to sparring. Luis stood with a training Axe and across from him was non other then Pyrrha Nikos who had a training spear and shild. Luis hefted the Axe testing it's weight. They exchanged their pre-bout quips to each other Luis raised his Axe and spoke.

"I've been looking forward to sparing with you." He said. Pyrrha returned with a salute with her weapon. "Likewise."

Luis bounded forward crossing the distance in several quick leaps, he stuck at her with the Axe. The blow came so fast and with such little warning Pyrrha was only just able to dodge it. She jumped back and thrust at him with her spear. Luis was able to parry those aside and drove her back trying to close the distance. Pyrrha ducked under his Axe and lashed out at his feet tripping him up but he managed to roll aside as she drove the butt of the staff down where his head was.

The rest of them stood off to one side watching the match.

"So how good is this Luis kid?" Asked Nora.

"He went to school with me at Signal." Said Yang. "He placed in the top ten with me and Azrael."

She pointed to the hunched boy at the edge of the ring refereeing the match.

"They were roommates, they had this weird rivalry at school where they constantly tried to one up each other in the sparring matches."

"Really, and how was it?" Asked weiss.

"Hard to say, they were pretty evenly matched as fighting wen't, made it fun for betting. Though last one they had at signal Luis won." She said as she watched Luis and Pyrrha grappling with each other as their weapons were locked together.

"I'll put it this way." Yang chimed in. "He may be small but Luis is no slouch with that Axe. And as for him." She said pointing at Azrael "To this day Luis and me have been the only ones who have really beaten him in a fight. But that was quite a while ago."

Afterwards Azrael was running everyone through another of his ideas. He called it the spiral. It consisted of two circles one outer and one inner they then went about moving in unison and plying their weapons to not only cover their front but the person standing next to them.

"Anyone in the inner circle has more to do then the outer circle. You need to make sure that you are essentially looking everywhere and covering everywhere you can. Theoretically this formation should allow us to take on vast numbers with only a few people as there are no sides to be exploited. But we're going to need to make sure that the formation doesn't break down." Azrael explained to them as they rested from trying it a second time and by the third it they had it down well enough but by then the afternoon was rolling around and they needed to leave if they wanted to catch dinner.

* * *

After changing and showering off the teams wen't their own ways for dinner. And when it came time for bed Jaune carefully reentered the room and laid down on his bed. Sleep did not come immediately and he laid there eyes open ruminating on the day's events.

First was the essay he had to write for Cardin at the expense of his own and naturally Cardin took the better written one taking a pass while Jaune's managed to scrape by with a B-. That would prove to be the high point of the day as the rest of it devolved into either being Cardin's punching bag, or helping him with his disgusting bullying. He silently wept as he recalled how Cardin used him to Lure poor velvet into a trap he remembered the utter look of hurt and betrayal on her face as she was humiliated by them.

If Jaune had any self worth left, it was gone now. Truly he thought _'Haven't i fallen low enough?'_ He asked himself, he didn't answer either because deep down he knew the answer to that. And he felt his blood boiling at the thought as it warred against his better judgement. Jaune had tried his best to keep training. But what little he training he had along with the brief tutoring from Azrael; Jaune had admittedly very little to work with and even as he stood on the roof trying to get better he knew in the back of his mind that he was doing something wrong. But he felt there was no harm in trying. He just had to keep moving.

* * *

The announcement was made at the end of Mrs Peach's class. They would go with Glynda to forever falls to collect tree sap for her Home Ec class. It was for a recipe that needed the sap to make syrup or something. After another night of what felt like fruitless training and Cardin boot licking Jaune stood outside his dorm room listening in on his team.

"Hey Jaune." Jaune turned to see Ruby standing in her pajamas. She smiled at him. "Long time no see. did you lock yourself out again?"

"No no i got it." He said presenting his scroll.

"Sooo. Where have you been lately?"

"I uh. uh." He tried to think of anything, but any lies died on his lips.

"I messed up. I did something i shouldn't have and now thanks to Azrael Cardin has me on a leash and Pyrrha won't even talk to me. I'm starting to think coming to this school was a bad idea." He said sliding down the wall onto the floor.

"I'm a failure."

"Nope." He looked up.

"Nope?" he asked.

"Nope, you're a leader now Jaune. You're not aloud to be a failure."

He was unconvinced. "But what if i'm a failure at being a leader?"

She smiled. "Nope." And she wen't over and sat next to him.

"You know your not the easiest person to talk about this kind of stuff with."

"Nope."

"Jaune, maybe you were a failure when you were a kid. And maybe you were a failure when we first met. But you can't be one now. You know why?"

Jaune stammered "Uhh, because-"

"Because it's not just about you anymore. You've got a team now Jaune. We both do. And if we fail we'll just be bringing them down with us." She said rising to her feet. "We have to put our team first. And ourselves second. Your team needs a great leader Jaune, and i think that can be you."

"But, i'm not strong, or good, i'm the worst fighter in the school, how can i lead when i'm so bad."

Ruby smiled at him. "Jaune, you got into this school on your own initiative that already says how smart and resourceful you are. And if being a good fighter was all that a leader needed, why am i the leader of team RWBY and not Yang or weiss?" She paused letting her words sink into him

"Leaders lead Jaune." She concluded.

She turned to go when she suddenly stopped and turned back to him. "Oh, and uh what exactly did Azrael do?"

Jaune's mind raced to think of something to say. "H-he heard me talking about what i did, and he told Cardin."

"What was it?" Her tone was sweet and non judgmental and filled with actual concern. Jaune could not summon the willpower to lie to her, instead of answering he dipped his head an admonishment of its severity. Ruby pursed her lips.

"Goodnight Jaune." She said heading back into her room.

Before he could brood on their conversation Jaune's scroll chimed in and just as he suspected it was a message from Cardin.

"Hey Jaune. It's your buddy Cardin. I know you're busy with that Dust project i gave you. But i'm gonna need you to go out and bring me a bag of rapier wasps. And make sure they have really big stingers. It's important so don't screw it up."

Putting away his scroll Jaune shuffled off as Meekly as he came.

* * *

The next morning Azrael and his team were getting ready for their trip to forever falls and Azrael was in the middle of testing his repaired armor when he heard someone knock on the door.

"Someone get that." Azrael said punching in one last test for his helmet's diagnostics. Narissa went over and opened the door.

"Oh, hello Ruby." She said.

"Hey Narissa, is Azrael here?"

"He's right over there." She said standing back and gesturing in his direction. She walked into the room and straight up to Azrael who was fixated on his scroll readout as she stopped.

"Ruby, shouldn't you be getting your team ready for the trip?" He asked not looking at her.

"They're all ready, i was wanting to talk about Jaune." She said. Azrael looked at her, then he set down his scroll and faced her.

"What about him?" He asked.

"I had a talk with him last night. He said you sold him out to Cardin." She accused.

"Not technically the case, i didn't get anything out of the arrangement." He stated.

Ruby pinched the bridge of her nose. "Why did you do it, what was the point of doing this to him." She looked up at him and stepped back when she saw the stern face of a taskmaster.

"He is not ready for beacon." He said turning from her and walking over to a chair and sitting down. "I've worked with him for weeks and I've gotten a good idea of him."

Ruby crossed her arms "And what would that be?"

Azrael sat back in his chair. "We all know Jaune has been a woeful student, he's barely able to grasp the academia being taught here, and the combat instruction is impossible for him to do. He is timid, and submissive. There is hesitation in all that he does. By my calculations he is years behind us. Even you Ruby."

Ruby bristled at the barb. She knew he thought her going to beacon early was a mistake and she hated being reminded of that. He continued.

"So yes, when i came to the conclusion that nothing i could do would help him in any meaningfully way i decided that i needed to try one last idea."

Ruby crossed her arms. "So what is this plan of yours?"

Azrael shook his head. "It's not a plan, more of a gamble. Whatever needs to happen Jaune needs to do for himself."

"So it's a test?" Ruby asked.

Azrael nodded his head. "Yes. We've all been tested. Even you Ruby, you understand that our decisions go beyond just how they effect us, that as huntsmen our decisions effect the lives of hundreds of thousands of people. And with that understanding we are able to ply our way to not the right or wrong choice, but the best choice."

Ruby sighed. "You know you aren't a teacher."

Azrael was taken back by her admonishment he had her pegged as a quiet submissive girl, this was out of character for her. He readied to respond but she continued. "You always have your nose in other people's business. Just what gave you the right to do this?"

Azrael shot out of his chair and stood over her but for once Ruby was not cowed and he saw her eyes burned with determination. He took a step back from her and calculated his words before he spoke.

"You're right." He said flatly. "I had no right to do it, but i had no right not to do it. This school is obviously inept enough as to let a fool like him in, how could i have trusted them to weed a rat like him out?"

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Don't play dumb with me ruby, We all know what i'm talking about!" he said throwing his arms wide to encompass everyone in the room.

"He cheated his way into Beacon, I don't know how he managed to but he did. Don't give me that look." He said when he saw a bewildered look cross her face. "I know you suspected the same thing Ruby, you were taught better then that. I taught you better then that." He said looking down on her.

"If Jaune can get out of this himself he can stay, I've washed my hands of him." He said turning away and sitting back down and taking up a torch that he began to ply over his broken set of armor ending the conversation.

* * *

Hours later the students stepped off the Bullhead into a forest of bright reds, Autumn was in full swing and the leaves had finally changed color. looking around Ruby couldn't hide her sense of amazement at the Beauty of the forest.

"Yes students the forest of Forever Fall is indeed beautiful. But we are not here to sight-see. Professor Peach has asked you all to collect samples from the trees deep in the forest. And i am here to make sure no of you die while doing so." She turned to face the group.

"Each of you is to gather one jar's worth of red sap. However the this forest is full of creatures of grimm. So stay by your teammates and keep your eyes pealed."

Jaune watched as the other teams fanned out to began collecting their sap. Jaune's eyes caught on Pyrrha's for a moment before he was drugged away by Cardin and his team.

Ruby wasn't paying attention until the jar started overflowing with sap.

"Ruby!" yelled Yang.

"Huh?" She said letting up on the spigot and looked down on her hand covered in the purple sap.

"Eww." She said shaking off most of it and finding a patch of grass to wipe the rest off. Yang came over and squatted down next to her.

"You're a bit distracted." She said given her a warm smile.

Ruby returned the smile. "Just thinking." She said standing up her sister rising to.

"Bout what?" she asked. Ruby sighed. "nothing important, just some assignment Oobleck gave us." She hated lying but she could talk to her sister about it later. She absentmindedly wondered what Jaune was doing, she saw him getting drug off with Cardin and his lackeys and worried what they were doing with him. She cursed Azrael inwardly for his brazen attitude. And wondered why he couldn't see the good in him she saw. Part of her knew he was right about him but deep down she felt that if anyone were to rise to the occasion he could. She'd seen his potential like the rest of her team and JNPR did.

 _'Well maybe not weiss.'_ She amended. And reached for another empty Jar.

* * *

Jaune collapsed onto the ground spilling and armful of filled and sealed jars of sap his mind was hazy and his nose was clogged. "I think i'm allergic to this stuff." He said.

Cardin stood over him "Great great great Jaune. Now you may be wondering why your good friend cardin asked you to collect six jars of sap when there is only five of us."

"That is one of many questions I've been asking myself."

Cardin smirked. "Come with me and you'll find out."

After being led around the forest Jaune and team CRDL got down on top of and outcrop overlooking a part of the forest. Jaune could see his friends and classmates working away down there. A stone settled in Jaune's stomach as he asked. "Cardin, what's going on?"

"Payback." He responded directing a hateful sneer at Pyrrha.

Before he could say anything Cardin spoke first. "That's her, red haired know it all thinks she's so smart" He said while reaching into his pack and pulling out a box that made an angry buzzing noise.

"Alright boys, last night Jaune here managed to get a whole box of rapier wasps. And now we're gonna put them to work." The horror of the situation soon donned on Jaune. He remembered back to a paper he had written on these things it all fell together. The extra jar, the wasps. And Pyrrha. His stomach tangled into knots realizing what cardin was going to do. He was so distracted by this epiphany that he hardly heard Cardin confirm his suspicions. A hand grabbed his collar and pulled him to his feet.

"You're gonna do it, hit her with the sap." Jaune could only stand dumbfounded by the order and when he didn't move Cardin got close to him.

"It's ether that, or i tell glynda your little secret, and you'll be on the first airship out of Beacon." He said jabbing him in the chest for extra effect.

He took several steps forward his body in tremors as he looked down on his unsuspecting teammate. All the while his inner voice warred inside him at the injustice of it all

 _'Is this how you repay someone who wanted to help you?'_

 _'What kind of leader turns on his own?'_

 _'Are really going to hurt someone just so you can stay where you don't belong?'_

Something finally gave in Jaune, he could feel it go. The shaking stopped and his jaw set hard and he answered with one word. "No."

"What did you say?" Cardin asked suprised and enraged.

Jaune's grip tightened on the jar and he could feel bile rising in his throat at his anger at cardin. Unthinking he wheeled about and shouted as he hurled the jar not at Pyrrha but directly at cardin. "I SAID NO!"

There was a loud crack as the glass shattered on Cardin's breastplate. Dawning realization ran over him as hands grabbed and seized him.

"Toh you've done it now."

Once they were deeper into the woods the beating began.

"You know that wasn't a smart thing to do Jaune-y boy." cardin said as he sent him sprawling onto his back. He walked over and hoisted him up again/

"No Cardin, that's the smartest thing I've done all week." He croaked defiantly.

"I'm gonna make sure they send you back to mommy in teeny tiny pieces"

"I don't care what you do to me, but you aren't going to hurt my team" He said.

"What you think talk like that makes you tough, that you're a big strong man?"

"No. But i'm a better man then you." He sneered back at him. Jaune didn't care at this point, he was a dead man ether way so might as well go down swinging like his grandfather told him to. Enraged Cardin pulled back his fist but when it came it hit was stopped by a blinding light that had clearly damaged Cardin's hand as he had dropped Jaune and now cradled his hurt hand but before Jaune could do anything he was sent face first into the dirt by a boot the his back though he didn't see who. Cardin still rubbing his hand spoke.

"Let's see how much of a man you really are."

What ever idea he had for Jaune was cut short by a roaring, charging mass of bone plates and spikes. Out of the forest came an Ursa major it let out a bellowing roar as it stood back on it's hind legs. Shocked the three other members of CRDL turned tail and fled screaming at the top of their lungs.

The grimm sniffed the air and it's eyes fell on Cardin who it promptly swatted aside with one paw. It payed Jaune no mind as it wen't after it's quarry.

He was about to run like his instincts told him to, but then he hesitated and looked back as his bully pitifully tried to defend himself. He knew what he had to do.

* * *

"Did you guys hear that?" Asked Ruby.

"On guard!" Azrael called out as the echos of the roar reached them as team RDL came running through them.

"URSA URSA!"Russel looking over his shoulder smashed headlong into yang who seized him. "Where!?" she demanded he pointed in the direction he came from. "Back there it's got cardin."

"Jaune!" Pyrrha gasped dropping a jar.

Another pair of hands pried them him away from yang and Russel was brought face to face with Azrael.

"And you cowards left them!?" He snarled at the boy. "You left your own teammate to die!?" When he didn't answer Azrael let out a growl of rage and threw him to the ground. Russel got up and kept running. Quickly he called out names. "Pyrrha, Ruby, Weiss and Gianna You're with me. The rest of you get back to Goodwitch and let her know whats happening. He said moving off in the direction the roars came from. The others fell in with him while the others took off to find goodwitch. Azrael spoke to Gianna. "Go a head of us and find our path."

She nodded and dashed ahead of the others, her lithe form almost disappearing ahead of them.

* * *

The sight they came upon was not good. Gianna had lead them through the forest easily and she found a way that was much faster then back tracking where the other boys had ran through. They entered a clearing and saw a massive Ursa beating Cardin about like a ragdoll. It would have been the end of him if Jaune hadn't intervened. The Ursa's paw which was as big as a man's chest came down and was stopped by the shield of Corcea Mors.

Jaune buckled under the attack but he did not give. He drove the point of his sword up into the wrist of the Ursa and it wheeled back in pain.

 _'Flashy attacks leave you vulnerable, keep your attacks short, simple and dangerous.'_

The memory came unbidden and it happened so fast that jaune could not compute what drove him to block that attack and strike back. It just happened unbidden.

Quickly he lept to the side as the grimm struck it's claws into the ground where he had been standing. He dodged one attack after another waiting for a chance. He lost focus for a moment but that was all it needed to bat Jaune aside. He rebounded and attacked again but was deflected. This time his grip on his sword failed and it wen't sprawling away.

Then infront of the other students pyrrha's arm raised and a faint field shimmered around her body and at the direction from her arm the sword moved mid air and struck a rock sending it back Jaune's way

Rising to his feet the third time he collected himself as the harsh voice of Azrael came to him again.

 _'Keep flailing into battle like a moron and you'll be dead in no time, maybe someone will be able to walk over your corpse and finish your job.'_

He looked at his scroll and saw how near the red his Aura was. He had been careless again. A plan came to mind and he took it. Sprinting forward he and the Ursa charged each other and instead of blocking the blow Jaune remembered the sword and shield play he had learned weeks ago and managed to angle the shield so it's paw wen't to the side while he stepped forward inside it's reach with one mighty blow Jaune severed the beasts head from it's body and sent it's dissolving corpse collapsing on the ground.

Weiss was aghast at the sight before her. "H-how did he?"

Azrael looked shocked to. "I'll be, he actually learned something."

"How did you do that, with the sword?" Ruby asked. Pyrrha smiled and said. "Well, you have your speed, weiss has her glyphs. My semblance is polarity.

"Ah you control poles." ruby asked star struck.

"No you dunce. It means she has control over magnetism." Weiss interjected.

Pyrrha and Azrael sparred a look at each other before they turned from the scene before them.

"W-What, where are you two going?' Asked Weiss.

"Yeah, we have to tell them what happened." Ruby added.

Pyrrha smiled. "We could, or perhaps we could just keep this our little secret." She said once again turning to leave before she caught sight of Azrael pulling up his hood. He placed a finger to his lips that held a slight smile. "A kept secret is a powerful thing Miss Rose." He said turning and leaving as well.

Jaune walked over and hauled Cardin to his feet. "Holy crap." He said in disbelief. "Jaune?"

Jaune spoke fast and sharply putting his newfound authority into his speech. "Don't ever mess with me, my team, my friends ever again. Got it?" He didn't wait for Cardin to respond he just walked away.

The official report made no note as to why team CRDL and Jaune had separated from the group. It also brushed over any rapier wasps and red sap. The Ursa sighting was cataloged and Jaune's heroic stand and defense of a wounded student was also noted for the archives thanks to sworn witness statements from those present. Team CRDL was taken off field duty and was instead restricted from leaving school grounds and was scheduled classes in order to work on team coordination and trust.

And that was the last of it. Once they had all returned to Beacon and the questions were all answered the teams settled in for classes in the morning. All except four students.

Jaune looked out over the school from the roof again he was ruminating on the days events, and thinking of what to say to Pyrrha and his team. He heard the footsteps behind him and felt the presence come to his side. He knew it was Pyrrha's he'd gotten used to how his team moved that he didn't need to look.

"No cardin tonight?" She asked hesitantly. "I thought you two were best buds."

Jaune pursed his lips and faced her. "Pyrrha, I'm sorry. I was a jerk. You were only trying to be nice to me. And I-I had all this stupid guy stuff in my head."

Before he could continue she stepped forward. "Jaune. It's okay." She said favoring him with a smile. He returned it to her.

"Better then i could have expected." They turned to see Azrael had joined them. Jaune felt his anger return to him and he stepped up to him.

"YOU! You have some nerve showing-" He was cut off by a raised hand and a sharp look that told him he had already overstepped enough and that Azrael could still end him if he wanted.

"You surprised me Arc. Of all the ways i saw that ending i never saw you actually doing what you did."

A sneeking suspicion crawled into Jaune's mind and he asked cutting straight to the point. "You planned this, didn't you?" He asked.

"Yes, but actually no. It was a plan, but it depended entirely on your choices."

"And what were my choices." Jaune asked. But he shrugged. "Again, that was the part i couldn't plan. But i feel the lesson was conveyed none the less."

"A lesson? This was all some kind of lesson, you put me through a month of hell all for some lesson?"

Azrael stiffened his more laid back demeanor now switched to the serious no compromising warrior. "Yes Jaune, there are lessons we must learn throughout our lives and some of them are painful and some of them are hard. But it's in dealing with them and overcoming that our true character is revealed. When i first met you i thought you were nothing more then a whining, cowardly, liar. And when i started our get together i wanted to know if you really were what i thought you were or was there something more to you."

Jaune bristled. "And what did you decide then?"

"You're still standing in this school aren't you? Figure it out."

"Not for long if Cardin has anything to do with it."

"You leave that to me." Azrael said. Jaune was confused. "What do you mean."

"I mean it's taken care of, so don't worry about it, you aren't leaving this school Arc, you promised humanity a warrior to fight the grimm and you will deliver, because i have many ways to teach lessons if you come up short."

Jaune swallowed in a dry thought "Understood, are we going to train again?"

"No." Said Azrael.

"But you said." Jaune stammered.

"Jaune i have a team to lead i don't have time to be your tutor. However there is someone here more then suited for the task." He said casting a look to Pyrrha. "Ms. Nikos I turn over Jaune's training to you, you may do with him as you see fit. If you decide one day to put a bullet through his skull then that is your business. And as for you, once again i wash my hands of you Mr Arc."

A chime on his scroll alerted him. Azrael pulled it and looked at it. "Ah, well i must be going then. I have one more visit before my nights done. Goodnight the both of you."

And without another word Azrael turned and left a quick walk not looking back for even a second.

* * *

Cardin was fuming now. He was the kind of person who worked himself up into his rages and after brooding on the days events he stormed to Ozpin's office resolute on sending Jaune crying home to moma.

"Damn Jaune, damn grimm, damn girl." He muttered to himself over and over again.

"Going somewhere Mr Winchester?" Cardin looked to his right and saw the hooded boy who started all of this.

"You! You did this." He said red faced pointing accusingly at him Azrael smiled coldly. "I did, and you played your part well. But your part has ended and now you will keep your silence on the matter."

Cardin was surprised it was said less like being and more like being directed, ordered even. This drove him to newer heights of rage as he responded. "Yeah right, i'm going straight to Ozpin's and Jaune-y boy will be gone by morning. And there is nothing you can do about it."

Azrael still spoke in the same low confident voice. "No i don't think so, not unless you want to stay in this school yourself."

Cardin was confused by this "What do you mean?"

Not saying a word Azrael pulled out his scroll and opened it tapping some buttons and dragging his finger across the screen. When he stopped Cardin's scroll buzzed and he opened it and his face paled, his rage leaving him like a deflating balloon.

"Because if you do, then i'll blow the lid on all of your violations of school rules and policies." He said as cardin sifted through the copied contents of the folder. It was all there, at least enough of it was to ruin him.

"Here is what's going to happen." He said stepping closer to Cardin until he was face to face with him. "you are going to stop you bulling and harassing of students in this school, you're going to keep your head down and you are going to stay away from Jaune Arc until the day we graduate. And if Jaune leaves this school i'll put you on the airship with him. Do i make myself clear?"

"Yes." Was all Cardin could say in response. He had no fight left in him now.

"You were heading back to your dorm then?" Asked Azrael

"Yes." He said turning and leaving down the hall and away from Ozpin's office. Once he was out of sight and he was alone Azrael let out a deep satisfied sigh and his face wore a full true smile.

"I love it when a plan comes together" he said as he headed back down the hall he came, heading for his dorm room. After all they had school tomorrow


	16. Chapter 16 Wolf Den

**the strength of the pack is the wolf, and the strength of the wolf is the pack.**

"Keep quiet pups." Lukas said as he felt his way through the tunnel. They had arrived at the gathering hours ago and were now sneaking in to avoid the armed escorts that usually tried to keep him contained when he rejoined the pack. Not that he disliked it or anything it was just he wanted to have some fun with them, keep them on their toes. One of his confederates spoke up. "So, who is supposed to keep you on a leash this year?"

Lukas grinned. "It's Moro again."

Fafnir huffed. "That she wolf won't be able to stop us." Lukas shot him a stern look.

"She would rip out your throat with her teeth before you raised a weapon. Which is why when we see her you will leave the talking to me." Not may things could claim to scare him, but one thing he was scarred of was Moro. Akela's right hand women, the one who enforced pack law on even the most stubborn and hot blooded members. Lukas had provoked her once, only once. And she had chased him around the den for weeks on end hunting him until she finally calmed down. Even so, Lukas has kept the honor being on her permanent shit list. He accepted this, but he knew his band of pups didn't have even a tenth of the cunning he had needed to keep Moro out of arms' reach and if she got her claws on them they were good as dead.

As they finished Lukas found what he was looking for, a lose floor stone that would give them instant access to the Den.

Now to call it a "Den" was a disservice. More of a heavily fortified underground military bunker/fortress. It had been built during the great war by the kingdom of Vale and after the conflict and the downsizing of the military it laid abandoned before it was taken over by a band of Faunus fighters during the Uprising. And had remained the base of operation for Akela's pack. A hundred odd faunus that called this place home. Lukas was born here eighteen years ago. His mother and father died during a skirmish against the kingdom of Atlas when they had come looking on wolf tribe land. They were honored for their sacrifice. Unfortunately whatever good will they earned for their soon had long since been squandered by their unruly son. Lukas was a troublemaker by trade. And he was constantly getting under the pack's skin. But the clever boy had always skirted the very edge of pack law without violating any of it's more serious tenants. As such Lukas regularly found himself banished by the tribe from time to time. And as time wen't on he grew a bit of a following among the wild and young members

Sneaking out of the tunnel and sealing it back up Lukas lead his party deeper into the den making sure to avoid anyone they saw until the rounded a corner to the door of the main chamber and standing in front of the doors was the one person he didn't want to meet.

Moro stood at the end of the hall with her arms crossed glaring at them. Her own wolf claws were on her and were ready to be unsheathed for fighting. Lukas felt the blood leave his face and he turned to his companions and whispered. "Stay back." Then he put on his best smile and took a few steps forward.

"Moro, is that you? Oh it's good to see you again." He said cheerfully. She did not say or do anything just more of that death glare. Lukas' mask of calm cheer was broken now and he held up the letter he had received.

"Akela sent this letter asking for me to come here." He said defensively and he would have gone on except she raised a hand for silence.

"You were supposed to be a the front entrance jackal." She said with venom. "Why aren't you there?"

Lukas "Would that i was anything but what i am." He said the smile returning to his face. Her eyes narrowed.

"Follow me." She said in a low growl as she lead them through the doors.

* * *

Inside the meeting had already begun and the from the shouting meant it was going as well as they usually did. Moro brought Lukas through the crowd to where the elders of the pack were seated but before them was someone lukas hadn't seen for quite a while.

"The Wolf tribe have an obligation to the Faunus cause, as faunus we need to stand as one or we can never be free!" Adam Taurus roared out at the high elders. This claim was meet by jeers and boos before Akela raised his hand for silence.

"The White Fang's cause, not ours." He said back to Adam "The White Fang and Sienna paid us great insult once and we will not help bring the wrath of the humans down on us." He shouted.

"You don't understand, we have an opportunity for vengeance." He pressed.

"Yes, this cinder fall and her cohorts. For someone who hates humans you seem quick to embrace them as bed mates." A round of Laughter rose from the crowd.

"They are going to help us take down our oppressors. When we succeed the humans will fear us to much to ever hurt a faunus again." Akela shook his head at such a naive concept. Before any could continue a voice called out from the crowd and silently Akela was grateful for the first time to see the speaker.

"Well well well. The lame one has come crawling back her to roar his thunder in our cave again." Lukas said strutting up beside Adam who glared his hatred at him.

"Lukas. What are you doing here?" He asked through gritted teeth. Lukas smiled. "A pack does not keep secrets from it'self. I was called back." He said holding up Akela's letter for emphasis. "Because there was a matter at hand the concerned all of the pack. And i may be many things, but i am a member of this pack." He said dipping his head to Akela in respect before turning to Adam again.

"So what brings you slinking back here cripple?" He said

"I came here to ask fellow Faunus to join is in a strike on Vale. Your help would be greatly appreciated by the white fang." Lukas shook his head.

"Disturb not the lords of the land. Tiger, Panther, Bear, elephant. You never learned from the last time goat. And i bet you still have the mark to prove it."

Adam rounded on Lukas hand on the hilt of his sword as he relished the thoughts of spilling this mutts guts on the ground. "As if you follow your pack's laws yourself, Akela had you banished again for breaking your laws, why is it you

"I wouldn't be to hasty to spill my blood Taurus, your not exactly among friends. And an attack by you on me, would be an attack by the white fang on the pack."

A moment passed before Adam finally regained control over himself. He turned from lukas to Akela. "It was a mistake to come here. I thought to highly of the packs honor to stand with their brethren. You who attack your fellow Faunus and take Humans in as your own. you're no Faunus and you certainly aren't wolves." Without another word he turned his back and left the chamber the disapproval of the crowd following him.

* * *

"He must be desperate." Said one of the elders. "He came here to beg us for our strength."

"No." Akela's voice cut through the argument in the room. "No this is different, i can feel it. These new people he's working with. I've heard the stories, they aren't working with the fang. the fang works for them." They had heard from a member of the fang who defected not long after said incident had told them how two girls and a boy managed to make the entire white fang submit to their wishes. The news was gulling to say the least. What ever differences and feuds they had with the white fang, he had never pegged them as cowards.

"Odds are, he will bring them here to force us to submit as well." Akela continued. "I will not allow our tribe to surrender it's independence to any outsider, not Adam or this girl."

"What do you propose Akela?" another asked.

"We leave. We have other more secret hideaways then this one, we don't need to confront them, we will vanish and we will be safe."

There were grumbles all around. Then the reproaches started to fly, and all at once.

"You would have us flee them?"

"You've lost your stomach for fighting Akela."

"The white fang have never dared to try and attack us before, why would they now?"

"SHUT UP!" A single voice roared out of the noise. All heads turned to see Lukas leaning against the wall, his usual smirk was replaced with a stern frown. He gestured for Akela to continue who was also fixing his council with a glare.

"I am no coward, and if any of you want to challenge me, i'll wear your guts as a scarf. I don't live for glory and battle. I live for the good of the tribe, it's safety is paramount in all the decisions i ever had and will make. The white fang has not crossed the wolf tribe simply because they didn't need to. It would have been more trouble then it was worth to try and subdue us. Now that Adam has taken over the position of leadership from Sienna. The white fang has become more and more violent. Not just against humans, but against any faunus that doesn't support them. We've been spared because we were to big a meal for them to swallow."

He paused letting his words sink in. "That no longer seems the case anymore, the fang will keep pushing us until war with them is inevitable. It will be long and bloody but Adam counts the cost worth trying. Our tribe will be wiped out if such is the case."

There were grudging murmurs of agreement as the others came around to the logic.

"Hopefully running now will give us time to think of a plan of action."

One of the elders spoke. "Will you warn the humans?" He asked. Akela shook his head.

"No, just because the white fang is our enemy that does not make us bed fellows to the kingdoms. They are just as much our enemy as Taurus. Besides even if we did they would never take the word of outlaws and rebels in any kind of faith. The law is clear. They must stand by the strength of their pack. And we ours."

The others greatly approved of this resolution and gave a resounding 'Hear, Hear.'

"When do we leave then Akela?"

"Soon, make sure everything is packed. We will leave nothing here for the fang." As they all stood to carry out the order Akela said one last thing.

"Lukas, stay a moment." He said sitting back down.

Lukas walked over and past the leaving elders and took a seat across from Akela. The two said nothing until the last person left and the door shut behind them. They sat for several seconds in sliance before Luka's broke the ice.

"You did well back there, i though half of them were going to challenge you for a moment." He said in his usual aloof and good humored nature.

Akela pursed his lips and spoke. "You helped me by speaking out, though you are not aloud to as you need to show deference to your elders."

Lukas laughed at that. "Deference to them? Not even if they told me to go streaking through Vale."

Akela couldn't help smile. "You'd prefer to do it on your own terms. Again?"

"Exactly." He said rather proudly.

Akela let out a long laugh. "Lukas, i can't tell you how much i needed that. It's been so stressful here with Taurus hounding me for the last three days." He rose from his chair and started walking the room hands behind his back at a slow pace.

"How has your time in Vale been?" He asked.

"I have been enjoying the wonders of a cosmopolitan metropolis." Lukas said wistfully.

"Good, because i want you to go back." Akela said coming back around and standing by his chair.

"I suppose it was to much to hope you'd un-banish me." Lukas said. Akela nodded.

"Not only that, but i want you to keep an eye on the white fang, and report back what you find to me." Lukas stretched back and placed his arms behind his head. "I expected as much, you want to keep an eye on the old goat do you?"

"This matter is serious Lukas, I'll have other agents out in the world watching while we go into hiding, but your the only one with the set of skills i can trust to do this assignment."

"You actually trust me?" Lukas asked unable to hide his surprise. But this time Akela had the laugh.

"No, but i trust no matter what happens you'll somehow make it out alive."

Lukas for once taken by surprise at Akela's joke let out a hearty laugh. "OH- has the grim wolf finally found a sense of humor?"

"I might have caught it from some mangy jackal." He deadpan.

Lukas got from his seat and said "Alright, i'll get my pack ready to go tonight-" Akela raised his hand to stop him.

"No, the pups are coming with us. I want you to go alone."

Lukas sighed in satisfaction not having them around would remove any inhibitions of trying to be a roll model for them. He cracked his knuckles and said still grinning. "Finally letting me off the leash then?"

"In a manner of speaking, yes. Go to vale and find out how much of a threat the fang is and deal with it however you see fit."

Lukas rolled his eyes. "As of one hour ago i would hazard to say the Fang is a threat to the pack."

Akela's smile faded. "Just go Lukas."

Lukas shrugged. "I think maybe i can find a contact in vale from back when we worked with the fang."

"As long as you know what your doing." Akela said.

Lukas grinned as he got up and as he left said over his shoulder. "But that is half the fun."


	17. Chapter 17 plots and meetings

**hey guys. Long time no see right? Well sorry for that but i've been really busy the last couple months and i had to push this onto the back burner as far as priorities go. But i'm glad to see people still sticking with it and all the new people who have joined us.**

 **This will be kind of a halfway point between the forever fall arc and the season 1 finale. Which i'm already working on.**

The summons came after the day's lessons were concluded, Azrael took the elevator up to Ozpin's office and came through the door to stand in the massive room that took up this entire level of the tower of Beacon. Everything about this school reminded him of the fortress monasteries of planet bound chapters, secluded but not unreachable, imposing but spectacular. Though it's defenses were so wanting that he reckoned that if not for students and faculty A unit of PDF troopers could take this place. Unlike Signal Beacon depended mostly on it's location for protection it seemed, or maybe they just didn't expect any sort of attack. These thoughts were at his fore as he looked out the wide windows as he walked up to the Headmaster. He wore his school uniform and his ivory surplus over that with his hood drawn up. He hardly made a sound as he approached Ozpin's desk and when he came to a stop in front of him he placed his hands behind his back and spoke.

"You summoned me professor." He said in a low neutral voice. Ozpin unsteepled his hands and spoke.

"Draw back your hood Azrael, there is no reason a teacher can't look on the face of his student." He said reaching over and taking a sip of his coffee. He noticed the slight and sudden hesitation in the action of drawing back his hood. But he did draw it back showing his face and his close cropped hair. The intensity of his forest green eyes also seemed to diminish somewhat as well once the entire face was revealed.

He gestured for Azrael to take a seat to which he did but he did not take the offered cup of coffee sitting on the desk.

"It's been some time since we last spoke, i trust your studies are going well." He asked

 _'Starting with formalities then, alright i'll bite.'_ Azrael thought to himself.

"Of course, i find the course work quite stimulating, and the teachers are interesting characters to say the least." He said. Ozpin smiled and took another sip of coffee.

"I'm glad to hear it. My staff tell me that you and team ANGL are shaping up to be one of the most gifted teams beacon has seen in some time."

 _'Flattery, To what end?'_

"Why would you say that, i'm sure there are other teams more gifted then us." He asked.

"Many factors go into determining such things, but in short your team stacks up well in both academic and field studies. Our instructors also find your ideas very insightful to combat training."

Azrael smiled inwardly, using space marine tactics and training in this school was borderline cheating. But it was just better to let them think him a prodigy. As always no one needed to know the truth.

"I'm glad your staff were open minded enough to try them sir." He said plainly.

"In our world we need a healthy dose of pragmatism if we want to survive."

Feeling this had gone on long enough Azrael decided to cut to the chase. "Was there a reason you called me up here sir?"

Slowly Ozpin sat his cup down and steepled his hands again. "I've had my eye on you for the past couple weeks Azrael."

Ozpin saw it for a brief moment the look of surprise that almost showed on his face. If Ozpin hadn't been as experienced with people for as long as he had he would have missed the cues. But it was there none the less and he let him know that with a sly smile. Though he had to admit Azrael regained his composer remarkably fast.

"It is your school after all, i would be surprised if you hadn't." He said, it was a lie but there was no need to call him on it, _'let him think he can out wit me.'_ Ozpin thought

"It was a very dangerous game you played between Mr Arc and Winchester Azrael. I'd like to know why." he said sitting back in his chair.

Azrael breathed. _'The truth then, i gain nothing from holding back.'_

He spoke then. "I was suspicious of Jaune. Something about him never felt right to me and i was worried about breeches in the school's selection system so i investigated to see if he was hiding something."

"Why didn't you report this to the school faculty?" Ozpin asked.

"I didn't want to waste anyone's time if it turned out to be nothing, but I felt there was to much at stake to just leave it be."

Ozpin raised his eyebrow. "Such as?" Azrael reclined in his chairs and cast his gaze up as if collecting his thoughts.

"For starters the security of the school was a concern. He might have been a plant by the white fang or some other group It's not unheard of after all. Second that his deception put us all at risk because of his inadequacy. There are so few spots open here at Beacon and other schools that he more then likely robbed some other person of their spot here."

Oz knew that wasn't true, as headmaster of the school he determined how many people were aloud in and Jaune's inclusion was done only after the others were selected.

"That also extends to his leadership of Team JNPR. I wanted to assess how his abilities as a leader were."

"And why didn't you trust the school to handle this?" He asked.

Azrael finally reached over and took the cup of coffee. "You're the one who let him in in the first place didn't you?"

"Yes, and you couldn't have trusted our decision on the matter?"

He shook is head. "Not at all." He said taking a deep drink of the coffee. "Forgive me, but considering his performance i would question the reasoning of any man that allowed him into a supposedly prestigious school like Beacon is supposed to be. A boy with absolutely no ability managed to not only enter and pass initiation but also managed to stay free from higher notice for months. No, i fear i put to much stock into the Beacon faculty to detect a breach like this."

"Azrael. I have been doing this longer then you think, I am not asking you to act like a student, i'm telling you. We have everything under control, vigilance is a good virtue but don't go thinking you know better then everyone else."

 _'If only you knew old man'_ Azrael thought. But thinking about it, it served to give the appearance of acquiescence.

"If that is your wish, i shall comply Headmaster." He said finishing his cup of coffee and set it back on the desk.

"Will that be all then?" He ventured, Ozpin nodded "Yes you may return to your studies."

Getting up from his chair Azrael turned away and walked towards the door pulling his hood up and not looking back.

* * *

"It just doesn't make sense." He said pacing the room. After returning to their dorm Azrael made a quick sweep of the room searching every nook and cranny for any possible ease dropping devices.

"I'm worried about you." Narissa said as he pulled out the last bed and began scrutinizing the wall.

"Yeah you're normally not this paranoid." Said Gianna pushing her bed back into place and sitting down. Once Azrael was certain they weren't being watched he relaxed and recounted his visit to Ozpin's office.

"So you're saying Ozpin knew Jaune faked his entrance exam?" Dante who had been sitting in a chair by the desk asked.

"No, i'm saying Ozpin knew he faked his exam and let him in anyways" Azrael corrected. He stopped and faced his team. "Something is not right here, i can feel it in my bones. He's hiding something. Something big."

"Why do you say that?" Asked Luis.

"Because the bigger a person is, the bigger the secrets they keep." He said. Narissa stood up from her seat and faced Azrael. "You are not going to go gallivanting off after another secret like you did with Jaune, Azrael we have studies and the festival that we have to prepare for. Ozpin might be hiding stuff, but the man has been fighting for remnant since before we were born. If he does have secrets maybe he keeps them for a good reason."

Her words stirred something in Azrael's memories. _'Men may keep secrets, for good reasons.'_ He thought for a moment trying to remember where he had read that line, but it alluded him. But he felt it hanging tantalizingly on the edge of his mind. Unconsciously he brought his hand to his chin. He couldn't deny that Narissa was right in a way, he had his own life and if he was being honest all this talk of secrets was a tad uncomfortable, the last thing he need was anyone wanting to find out his secrets.

He would relent for now.

"Besides are you going to go running off every time some one you think suspicious crosses your path?"

"Maybe you're right, we got other things to worry about." He pulled up a chair and sat down and was silent a moment before speaking.

"So we're going to see about entering the tournament." He said noting the excited looks from his team. But as they planned Azrael couldn't shake the feeling that something big was going on. He could feel it like a pressure building in the very air. He didn't like the idea of lying to the team like he did. But his compliance now meant more time to maneuver later.

 _'the necessity is obvious, but i don't have to like it.'_

* * *

"I'm telling you professor, we have all the information we have on him." Glynda said pilling the last of the papers on professor Ozpin's desk.

"He just didn't exist until that night when he was found." Ozpin looked up sternly.

"That's impossible." He stated bluntly.

"But it's true. No records, no family tried to claim him. every attempt to identify him turned up nothing."

Ozpin leaned back in his chair. Glynda decided to push further. "Besides, why are you so interested in the boy?"

"Because he is dangerous to our cover." He said flatly

"He suspects?" Glynda asked.

"Nothing for now, but I've seen people like him before. To curious and suspicious for their own good. I'm afraid he'll go digging where he shouldn't." Ozpin said finally giving voice to his worries.

"If we were able to guild him more closely we'd have a valuable asset. But as he his he's to much of a wild card. We aren't even sure what his motivations are. He claims to want to serve humanity. But we've seen claims to serve really hide desires for power in the ambitious."

He got up and began pacing.

"I see, well are there any you see with potential?" She asked. Ozpin nodded slowly. "A few. These last years have given us fine students. I'm hopeful that we'll be carrying on the fight for the foreseeable future."

He returned to his desk and opened the team files and sifted through them once again. Glynda meanwhile had returned with a fresh pot of coffee and set it down on the desk.

"Looks like another late one tonight."

"A headmaster's work is never done." He replied. She smiled at him and turned and left calling over her shoulder. "Try not to stay up too late tonight professor."

 _'If only i could'_ He thought to himself while going through the student files on last time he stopped at team ANGL and looked over them again.

 _'No, Azrael wouldn't make a_ good _inductee.'_ He stopped on the next one. _'But Luis however. A brave, noble, and honest young man like him could be just the right trainee.'_ He remembered back to the first time he'd met Luis the boy had been just as impressive then as he was now.

He turned over the girl's files. _'As exceptional as these to are they don't feel right for the experiment. But there are a few i will be keeping an eye on.'_

The paperwork on the desk beckoned and once Glynda had been kind enough to leave a full coffee pot for him before she left. Oz set about his own duties.

* * *

It was now the turn for one Luis Dante, when the boy came in and took his seat across from Ozpin who before didn't know at the time just how small he was. And for a moment he wondered if he even had the right person.

"You're Luis Dante?" He asked hesitantly, the boy smiled and nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Ah, alright then. Tell me then Luis, why do you wish to attend beacon."

"I want to serve sir." He replied.

"Serve?" Ozpin asked, inviting him to elaborate.

"Yes, i always wanted to be able to help humanity however i can."

Ozpin couldn't help but feel a bit skeptical of him, the person sitting before him didn't look the part that had been told to him. He had been told that this kid was one of the top scoring youths in the school let alone his class. and yet he was still so scrawny, and he stood shorter then all the other boys in his year. But his record spoke volumes of his abilities and he did have glowing recommendations, and from what he could tell this boy had the right kind of mentality for the role as a huntsman; not for glory and power, but for the sake of humanity.

"where are you from Luis?" He asked, he shuffled nervously as if he was embarrassed.

"Nowhere really; i'm a member of a roamer clan, the Irkuk clan specifically. We're salt traders mostly, we migrate down to the salt flats near vacuo to harvest salt, not just average salt but potassium and industrial salts to. And then we bring it north to Vale and Minstral to sell."

Ozpin had heard of these roamers before, they wondered remnant on massive house vehicles and would trade anything and everything. Some even traded in less then reputable goods and services but he knew that Luis' clan kept a relatively clean nose although the Irkuk were known dust smugglers and contraband sellers. But this boy didn't have the look of a criminal about him.

"Your're dossier says you're quite the talented warrior. I've very rarely seen a student come as recommended as you were, not just in combat training, but even for what some would consider the more mundane aspects of life. I've seen your art work, it's very impressive."

Luis shrugged. "I've always been a quick learner you gotta be to survive out there. And i always saw art as a way of honing creativity and i use that on and off the battlefield."

"This is an unprecedented time of peace and progress for our world, Talents like yours are highly desired in other jobs. I'd almost say it is a waste to have you throw your life away as a huntsman."

The boy had been diminutive the whole meeting, but he now took on a whole new gravitas and for a moment Ozpin thought he had gotten bigger. He looked the headmaster in the eye when he spoke. "Are we at peace professor Ozpin?"

He raised his hand pointing out of the room. "I've lived out there my whole life. Every year i see the consequences of this so called peace Bandits run amok burning village after village, the white fang continue to escalate their attacks on the kingdoms, all the while grimm circle us like sharks and settlements on the frontier keep going dark."

He lowered his hand but kept speaking. "Others may believe that we are all safe, but that safety is an illusion and when it breaks we're going to need as many huntsmen as possible. My duty; my purpose is to fight back against the horrors that assail us and i will do this with or without going to Beacon."

"Well then." Ozpin said rising from his chair. "You'll have your chance to prove yourself, welcome to beacon." He said extending his hand, Luis took it.

"Thank you professor."


End file.
